Legend of The Sorai
by Doctor of Writing
Summary: Another one of my crossover genres, with mention to previous characters that I have written in as myself. Basically a Trek crossover with everyone else coming in to help.
1. Chapter 1

LEGEND OF THE SORAI

**LEGEND OF THE SORAI**

A/N: The idea for this story came from watching too much StarGate SG1 and reading The Never-ending Story it's an idea that I've had for a while now, but I needed to watch the first movie of Never Ending and then read the book to make it work………while the idea comes from Never Ending, there are no character references whatsoever or any relation to the story or the books, in fact the only thing related to the genre is the werewolf Gmork who does make an appearance. This story is of course a crossover, a mega crossover for that matter. A couple of years ago I tried doing a Star Wars massive crossover, but that failed supreme, just because I couldn't muster the whole idea across the three oldest and then do the three prequels. However Legend of the SORAI is a Star Wars cross over with talents from Star Gate, Atlantis, Star Trek, X-men, Cowboy Bebop, Halo, plus a few others as I see fit.

**Chapter One: In Darkest Day**

The rebel cruiser blew through space running as if its life depended on it, which in fact it did, since it was being pursued by a much larger ship, both ships were trading laser fire, but the smaller ship was going to end up captured.

All of a sudden, a wormhole appeared out of nowhere, and two ships appeared out of the wormhole.

On board Prometheus, Commander Ellis looked a bit perplexed. "Someone want to tell me where we are?" he asked, "Or for that matter, where we aren't?"

The tactical officer checked the star maps, but wasn't able to figure anything out.

"I don't know sir," she said, "But that small cruiser looks to be in trouble, it doesn't look Tokra, but who knows, the bigger ship is causing them some damage, and they aren't going to last long."

"Hail the bigger ship," said Ellis, "and ready the rail guns, and stand by first and third torpedo bays."

On board the Emperor's Glory, a boarding crew was getting ready to jump into action, when the sirens went off. The captain, one Admiral Tirgis looked at the two ships and frowned at the readings.

"Interesting," he said, "They aren't rebels, but I don't know who they are."

"Sir," said a tech, "We're being hailed."

Admiral Ellis's face appeared on the screen, "Attention unknown ship," he said, "This is Admiral Ellis of the Earth Defense Fleet Capital Ship Prometheus, state your intentions to the reason as why you are firing on this smaller ship."

Tirgis wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or laugh some more.

"Mr. Ellis," he said, "That ship is part of the Rebel Alliance, on board is the Princess of Alderaan, a member of the Imperial Senate, but now a traitor because of that, she has secret plans that she shouldn't have. If you help us capture her, we will consider you allies."

Ellis knew that this guy was no good, and made a motion with his hand; the guns came online and fired across the bow of Glory.

Then Ellis realized, that the Prometheus and Daedalus had somehow gone through a slip in their transit and come out in the Star Wars Universe.

"Daedalus," said Ellis, "pull out, scanners show another ship on the way."

Tirgis realized as soon as the Prometheus had fired that he was going to need help, he looked at the directory of cruisers in the air, the Rashider an interdictor would be helpful enough, Commander Rasorider was that ships captain.

The Daedalus cloaked and bugged out to a safer location, Tirgis watched and was amazed, realizing that the Empire was about to be dealing with a superior force.

"Mr. Ellis," said Tirgis, "You have five minutes to surrender yourself and your ship over to the Imperial Navy, which if you do peacefully we will not harm you for associating with Rebels."

Ellis smiled, "No Captain," he said, "But I must hold to my beliefs, if you were to surrender, it might have made things easier for you."

Then the ship fired three more rounds and a torpedo before cloaking and bugging out.

"Damage report!" said Tirgis.

"Superficial damage, a few cracks here and there, but otherwise we're still operational," said a tech, "the torpedo took out life support systems in the detention level, but no prisoners or staff were in that area."

"Get that area fixed," said Tirgis, "I want the Princess comfortable when she's arrested."

"Sir," said another tech, "We've gotten the blockade runner, she stopped to witness the action and we managed a tractor beam on her."

"Someone find Vader," said Tirgis, "I want him to be updated."

Then a chilling voice appeared behind Tirgis and he practically jumped out of his skin.

"I have been up here in the shadows since those ships came out of the wormhole." He said, "I am not pleased with you Captain, though I find it a bad idea to remove you from captaincy with the princess needing to be captured."

Tirgis gulped, he knew very much how pissed off Darth Vader could be when things were going against them.

"And further more," said Vader, but was interrupted by another tech shouting something.

"Repeat that again lieutenant!" said Tirgis.

"Rashider isn't responding to our hails," said the tech, "Long range scanners show nothing in the distance, but she isn't responding."

"Send out a probe," said Tirgis, very fed up with what was going on.

Half an hour later, the princess had been captured, but the plans had not been found, however an escape pod had drifted off, they were close enough to a planetary system, Tatooine that the plans could have landed there.

"Send in a contingent of troops," said Vader, "I do not want those plans getting into the wrong hands."

In another part of the system, a probe was analyzing the remains of the interdictor cruiser that had been the Rashider. Energy weapons, but not weapons that it was familiar with, the probe then noticed the black box, it was still intact, and it had recorded everything.

An hour later, on max propulsion drives, the probe made its way back to the ship. This type of probe was not the standard planetary but a modified area probe used mostly for space. Essentially it was a glorified tie fighter with robotic couplings.

The findings spooked the science techs, the vid replayed three large ships and one flat large ship. They had come out of a wormhole, much similar to the one that the two Defense fleet ships or whatever they were had come out of. The Rashider had hailed the lead ship and asked them to identify themselves. Then the captain had asked them to surrender since they were not of the Imperial Navy, guns had been trained on all four, and had been fired, but the shots weren't that effective, and in return all four of the ships lashed out with laser weaponry, powerful enough that it blasted the shield generator and then decimated the rest of the ship. The ships registries were as followed, NC 1701 USS Enterprise, NC1702 Enterprise B, NC1703 Enterprise C, and NC 1704 Enterprise D, also there was some interference along side of the ships as well, could have been a stealth device, but the techs couldn't figure it out, and as such there may have been one more ship out there as well.

"This is disturbing," said Vader, "Relay this back to Imperial Headquarters, the Emperor must know about this as well."

"What about the Senate milord?" asked Tirgis.

"They are officially disbanded," said Vader, "The Emperor feels it is necessary that he make all the decisions without the bureaucrats second guessing what he wants."

Tirgis smiled, that was something he had hoped would happened, but a memory of something that his father an Admiral during the Old Republic, sprang to mind.

"Lord Vader," said Tirgis, "My grandfather was an Admiral during the Old Republic, during the end of the Jedi and beginning of the Emperor."

"You have a point commander?" asked Vader, who had known of Admiral Bensoria, an exemplary man who had led his forces with distinction.

"There were people during that war that helped both sides, they were supposed to be a myth, a legend of an older period, called The Sorai," said Tirgis, "What if they've come back again to aid these rebels?"

Vader growled and Tirgis backpedaled a bit, realizing he may have just signed his death sentence, but nothing happened, which was unexpected, because if Vader were mad, someone died.

"I will discuss that with my superiors," said Vader, "Once we reach Project: Death Star."

"We're taking her to the Death Star?" asked Tirgis, "I take it then that my posting was accepted if my ship is delivering her?"

"There are complications to that," said Vader, "You can discuss them with Tarkin when we reach the base."

Tirgis dropped the question and nodded, and pressed a com, "Navigator," he said, "Set course for the following coordinates."

Vader then returned to his meditation chamber.

In her chamber, the Princess sat and contemplated her future.

In deep space, more wormholes opened and other ships appeared, some were small, others were larger like the Imperator Class.

One small ship, that looked like horse, blazed through space. The Serenity, a firefly class transport was from a universe that felt so similar to this one, that Captain Malcolm Reynolds almost thought that they were in the same universe, but that the stars weren't the same.

"What do you think Walsh?" asked Mal, "What was that we went through?"

"I think it was a wormhole," said Walsh, "Nothing was damaged, and as far as I can see, everything is operational."

A blinking red light went off, and Walsh checked something.

"Sir," he said, "A firefight occurred here earlier, a ship was destroyed by laser fire of uncountable imagination that our ship doesn't even have."

"Any survivors or escape pods?" asked Malcolm.

"No," said Walsh, "But we can salvage, some parts still look complete, scanners show that a few weaponry systems are complete."

"How complete?" asked Malcolm.

"We could pirate them to our systems, they'd stick out, but if we got a couple of power cells that look to be complete and anything else we could potentially be a lot more powerful, there are sections there that we could make the Serenity bigger."

"Do it," said Malcolm, as he turned to hit the ships speakers, "This is the Captain, we're about to go into a ships debris field and collect it, there are weapons systems which we are going to pirate to the Serenity."

Shepherd looked up from his readings, and mused. Since when did the Captain go and salvage weapons systems.

Coming out of his room, he looked at the stars, saw the ship debris and cursed, not his universe, not the same stars, but the ship, it looked familiar, they couldn't have crossed over could they, the last time this had occurred, Shepherd hadn't been born yet, but his great grand father had left him a message about an incident that he had been involved in that involved crossover and conflict.

Rushing up to the control room, Shepherd gazed out at the hunk and wreak that was the Rashider.

"Captain," he said, "My great grand father was in an escapade like this once, long ago, a crossover, about a couple hundred years ago or so, I can tell you now that what happened was not a good thing, but that he and his people got out alive back to their, our universe."

"I've seen this ship in a movie before," said Walsh, "Warriors of the Stars or something like that, set in a future ruled by a very evil emperor and rebel warriors fighting for their freedom, it may be that somehow that universe exists and we are in it."

"Somehow," said the Captain, "I believe you, it makes sense, and whatever we were brought for here, it means that things still need to be set right, probably the people here are faced with the same situation, a Mega station, a tyrannical and evil ruler person, and a destiny."

"Nice speech," said Shepherd, "Lets do it.

**Epilogue.**

Artemis Fowl looked at his creation, Butler his protector looked at it as well. "This is the only way that we can get richer," he said.

Holly Short glared at him, "Only you Artemis would do that," she said, "I hope it works, because if it does then things could change.

"The Preservers aren't exactly going to like interference," said Mulch, "they didn't like it when First Contact was observed by the second crew of the Enterprise," referring to the movie First Contact.

Foaly laughed, "The preservers, they shouldn't have interfered ever, now look at the various messes that have happened."

"This version of Earth hasn't been destroyed yet," said Artemis looking at Holly thoughtfully, "And I won't let that happen…..Ever."

"The Sorai," muttered Holly, "the legendary name for humans, deviated from the Tauri form that the Goulds called you humans, this is because of the last crossover, because of what Kirk did, and what happened."

"He interfered," said Foaly, "Much like Artemis did with our world, but the Preservers don't count this as interference, cross multiverse interference is unacceptable to them, even time travel."

"The Guardians, The Chosen One, and Phoenix Rising," said Holly, "They abused the crossover powers as well, they knew the rules, as did the dark hungers that arose from the other multiverse, but they broke it, and as such this is the last mess that needs to be cleared up. The Clone Wars brought the first crossover, which lasted to when Vader rose to power, then everyone got out of dodge."

"Now it's up to us," said Artemis, "To fix this mess."

**END CHAPTER ONE.**


	2. chapter 2

**LEGEND OF THE SORAI**

A/N: This story will progress in different increments, with a lot of side stories before all of the characters meet up. The whole purpose is to show how each series has caused crossover issues that led to the Preservers wanting to stop, and make all crossovers no longer possible. The mentioning of Phoenix Rising, Dark Guardian, and The Chosen One, the characters from three of my previous multi-crossovers, is because they will appear at some point in Sorai. Mainly their appearance will be because they will either be executed or put on trial for crimes against the Multi-verse. The purpose of this series is that this will be one that the Preservers actually appear. While we've never know what their purpose was, with the exception of the Dark Crossover Trio (Tiberius and whatnot) we can assume that they want to keep the multiverse separate from each other, to avoid cross contamination by others coming in. Per example would be what Malcolm Reynolds and his crew are doing to the Rashider, by doing that, when they go back to their universe they'll be able to oppose the Alliance. Other examples of this will occur throughout the novel as well.

**Chapter Two: Meeting of Minds.**

Two metallic objects walked through the desert dunes. You could tell they were lost. C3PO and R2D2 had taken an escape pod and escaped from the Tantive IV. They had left the pod after it had crashed. They just wanted to find civilization, well 3PO did, R2 kept going on about some mission to find someone. 3PO wasn't the adventurous type, never had been, and just wanted to get out of the sun before he rusted.

Finally 3PO got fed up with R2 and hit him on his dome head, "Go your own way then," he whined, "see if I care, you'll be rusting before too long, and lost."

R2 did the droid equivalent of an electronic eye roll and went off on his own. 3PO just kept walking. He passed a skeleton of some creature at some point later and realized that he was hopelessly lost.

On another part of the planet, a strange device, that looked like a circle, with random sigils on it, started moving. The native dwarf looking creatures who guarded it, started jabbering and yammering in their own language. The Jawa's could not last remember when the Gate had moved, well there were some that could remember, but it was a time of sorrows for them. A time that even when the Tusken's had come in, along side the human settlers and fought off the glowing eyed ones. That was eon ago, back before the Old Republic days.

There had always been a small outpost here, since that time, of about ten or so Jawa's, once a year a team was replaced by another ten post, and enough food to last them through the year. They checked the working chronometer among them and found that it was a week short, but maybe they might get lucky, things like that did happen.

Back to R2, he was gliding through a canyon, when his sensors picked up some rocks falling… not by themselves, he further heard noise of what he thought to be voices. Unfortunately, those were the last two things that he thought as he was stunned by some device that short circuited him and knocked him out.

The Jawa's in the rocks decided that this one wasn't worth taking apart, he looked valuable, they were on their way to Anchorhead, plus there was a settlement on the way. The driver of this particular crawler, checked his maps, and found them to be going near the gate crew, he quickly informed ten members that they were to be posted for a month…..or at least till the next crawler came through.

Loading the droid they set out moving, half an hour later they arrived at the spot of the gate to see the guard pointing guns at six men who had come through the gate. Besides having their posted arms, the gate crew also had two semi working turret lasers, modified to stand the heat of the desert. When the six people had come through, they had immediately put their hands up and sat down. The guard had erected a makeshift tent awning over the group to make sure they didn't get heat stroke.

One of the humans was trying to communicate with the guard, but to no luck. Luckily there was an interpreter droid on the crawler that they had picked up before the astromech. He was brought out, on a leash, to try and talk to the humans.

"Greetings," said 3PO, "I am C3PO human Cyborg relations droid, I am here to interpret for you."

"I am Daniel Jackson of the SGC," said Daniel Jackson, "With me, are Colonel Jack O'Neil, Major Carter, Teal'c of the Jaffa, Bra'Tac, and Ry'ac."

More guns were pointed at Teal'c and his Jaffa friends. The guard leader explained in the Jawa tongue, and 3PO translated.

"The Jawa are not friendly towards the Jaffa," said 3PO, "Eon ago, they came here to this planet and tried to enslave it's inhabitants, but the Jawa, Tusken and settler people stood their ground and fought them off."

Daniel and Jack exchanged glances, the fact that the Gould had been here, proved that interdimensional cross multiverse gate travel was possible. They knew that they weren't in their own universe anymore, because the gate shift hadn't felt right.

"These Jaffa are friendly Jaffa who have betrayed their masters and fight for us now," we are from a different place and space, we are the Tau'ri," said Jack, "We meant no harm."

"You are Sorai," said 3PO, interpreting for the guard, "you are crossovers from another place."

"So others like us have been here then?" asked Daniel.

"Not those of you who use the gate," said 3PO, "But the Jawa remember back during the War that there were other humanoids that came here, one such group, they tried to kill the hutt crime lord Jabba, but didn't succeed, however Jabba did not punish them, because he knew he would have lost anyway, not with the firepower they possessed."

"We just want to travel to the closest town or settlement," said Daniel, "And get out of here, we meant to no harm to the Jawa."

The guard nodded and bowed, twittered something, and then the ten left, to be replaced by another ten guard. Daniel finally realized that they were here to make sure that the gate was not left unguarded.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Jackson, "Ten always guarding the gate?"

The Jawa twittered something, which Jackson was finally was able to understand, parts. Years made sense to him, and from the sound of it, the way that his voice inflected, that it must have been since the last attack.

"Jack," said Daniel, "These folks will take us as far as the nearest settlement, and from there we'll be able to go to one of the spaceports and get off world."

Jack agreed and they boarded the crawler. It would be mid afternoon before they reached the first settlement that was on the crawler's route. This settlement were your average moisture farmers. They were a married couple, had been for a long time, since their mid twenties; they had a young boy of twenty who lived with them, their nephew, his mom and dad had died long ago, or so they told him. The aunt and uncle knew a lot more then they were talking about, but they wouldn't talk about it.

"I can give you our family speeder," said Owen, looking at the four travelers, not liking the looks of them, "But it will cost you."

"How much?" asked Daniel?

"A thousand credits for me not to report to the local garrison that Sorai showed up on my farm," said Owen.

Owen found himself staring down the barrels of three guns and an energy lance.

"On second thought," Owen said realizing that valor was a better idea, "take the speeder."

Beru watched from inside the house as Luke watched from somewhere else, whoever these travelers were, they weren't Rebels and they weren't Imperials, and they definitely weren't slavers, and they didn't look like traders, they had to be Sorai.

Owen watched them go and then cursed, "Of all the settlements," he muttered, "Of all the settlements."

"Owen?" asked Beru.

"Not now Beru," said Owen, "Luke, get the two droids up and fixed, I want them at the far fields by noon tomorrow, I want this season to go well."

"But the Academy…" said Luke.

"…Will have to wait for another season," said Owen, "We need you now Luke."

Luke grumbled and then stomped off.

"He has to know," said Beru, "Sooner or later, he's going to find out a lot of truths, specially about who is father was, and is for that matter."

"My concern right now is that the Sorai are making another grand entrance," said Owen, "At the start of the Clone Wars a smaller force came through, no gate travelers, thankfully, but the point is, from what Old Ben told me when he dropped off Luke, is that the Emperor made a lot of powerful enemies when he killed off the Jedi, not to mention took over, his records will know of the Sorai and who aided them then, and who aided them now, you can sure pretty much guess as soon as that team gets to Anchorhead or Mos Eisely, that they'll sell the speeder and it will be traced to us, not to mention, the droids, those droids were Vaders or allied with him before he became Vader, we are screwed."

"Maybe," said Beru, "But if it's fate's decision, then it's fate's decision."

**Deep Space. **

Mal looked as the Serenity went in further to the debris field, then Walsh pointed at something on the scanners, "Boss," he said, "Looks like a part of the ship intact, well partly, looks like a lower command deck with a locker room of something, judging by the door on it."

"From the looks of it, must have been on the undercarriage, more towards the front of the ship, got blasted, but somehow the explosions didn't damage the area, scan it to see what's there," said Malcolm.

"heavily shielded door," said Walsh, "either that or there is still background radiation from the blasts since they look like they occurred all simultaneously."

"Either way," said Mal, as he left the cabin, "Me and Jayne and Shep are going in."

**Five minutes later.**

"You're joking," said Jayne, "You want to do a walk because that door may hold something? For all we know it could be the reactor core that didn't blow because of all the damage, and if we open it, then we're all as sure as dead."

The captain acknowledged that, and agreed, "Yes," he said, "Or it could be supplies, weapons, food, clothes that we could use to fit in here in this multiverse."

"I'm up for it," said Shepherd.

"Okay," said Jayne, "But I'm warning you captain, we end up dead, I will say 'I told you so,' in Heaven.

They met Walsh coming down to eat something, "Walsh," said Mal, "You have the Com while we're out, if trouble arises, which I doubt, you take the Serenity and bug out, fly someplace safe, find allies and make it here."

Walsh just sighed, "don't worry captain, "I don't think anything will happen, but don't worry, I'll keep her steaming."

Mal smiled, he knew that Walsh was first officer material for that exact reason.

Ten minutes later, the three of them were suited up, along with a large cargo bag to collect anything they found in the bunker. They had set up warning drones around the remains of the Rashider more for their sakes so if anyone showed up, scavengers mostly they could get out of there before any fire fights started. Right now they didn't nor did the ship have external defenses, but after this salvage operation, they'd have some laser cannons, and maybe a torpedo launcher.

As they floated out the airlock, they were amazed how bigger the ship looked then from inside Serenity, it was massive. Mal secretly hoped they could commandeer a ship like this from somewhere, one that was still mostly intact, and when they made it back to their own multiverse, they could wage war against the Alliance.

"Boss," said Jayne, "This door has to have a code for it, because it's got one of those warning labels on it."

The "warning" label as Jayne put it was a sign that read "unauthorized passage into this room past normal parameters will get you shot," Mal laughed at that, how often did a weapons locker have that to it? Then he looked around and tried to visualize something, this must have been an inner weapons locker, probably for captured weapons.

"Gorramit!" Mal swore, "This is a restricted door we're about to go through, probably for captured weapons, my guess is that the tactical officer or captain had access codes up on the command level, and should either of them die, then the door would be permanently sealed."

"Maybe," said Jayne, "But, we have one of Walsh's doorbells."

Jayne pulled out a device that looked like, well the best way to describe it was that it was a computer chip, and it could access just about any locked door, or even a door that wasn't there. In the case of this restricted door, it would merely say that the next in line after the captain had assumed command.

After a bit of fiddling, the device was put on what looked like the command module, after a bit more of fiddling, the device was attached.

"Stand back," said Jayne, "I don't know what's going to happen."

All three floated back about half a meter, then Jayne clicked something and immediately locks and clicks were heard, as well as a slight buzzing. Immediately lights came on in the section that they were in, as well as a muffled computer hiccupping, then the door opened.

Jayne floated in, weapon drawn, saw nothing dangerous, and then beckoned them in.

Inside they found not only captured weapons, but clothes as well off the prisoners who had been captured.

"There are cylindrical devices here," said Mal as he floated close to a cage that held a few off looking items, "plus a few cloaks and jerkins."

"They're lightsabers," said Shepherd floating over and picking the lock, "This ship must have been used during Order 66, probably all Jedi accoutrement were captured from the dead masters, knights and padiwans, and stored here, other stuff must be from various rebels who've been captured."

Jayne looked over a big weapon being held up by three supports, "What's this?" He asked.

"Tripod weapon," said Shepherd, "My guess is that it's probably a repeating rifle or cannon, we could use it, I've seen those on small transports, they're hardwired in on the underside of a ship, they are very flexible, full 360 rotation, if it's energy powered, then if we find a few more portable generators, we can use this."

Mal looked at a switch on the backside, marked "Do Not Touch," on it, "Wonder what that is?" he asked.

Shepherd looked at it, "no idea," he said, "Flip it."

Mal flipped it, but nothing happened, so he did it again, and still nothing, and a third time for pities sake, but nothing, so he left it up in the on position.

"Redundancy?" asked Jayne, "a trap set in the event rebels made to this part if they were ever captured?"

Shepherd smiled, "Remember those conversations we usually have Jayne about what I know, and those conversations we need to have Captain?"

Both other two men nodded.

"My Grandfather was a Jedi Padiwan, who escaped the purge, through some random chanced wormhole, that led him to your multiverse Mal, that's what the Shepherds are; they are those who are seeking peace."

Jayne gulped, "You means to tell me that the Shepherds are Jedi escapees?"

"Not exactly," said Shepherd, "When we escaped to your multiverse, there was still peace, but my grandfather knew that peace wouldn't last long, so the monasteries were formed, religious foundations anywhere are never harmed, and it was true, during the war, our monasteries were left alone, sure our planets that they were built on were taken over, but we were never harmed, because we went to both sides and helped heal, we never fought, we never took weapons, we only brought relief. The inner worlds thought of as nuts, but since many leaders had relatives in the Shepherdic orders, they felt it wise to leave alone."

"Then you are a Jedi then?" asked Mal.

"No," said Shepherd, "But I have the power of the force at my side, I wasn't born yet when grandfather escaped, but he passed on through his son, who passed it on to me, enough midiclorians to be competent in its use."

"Wonderful," said Jayne, "A semi-jedi."

"You forget River," said Shepherd, "The people who worked on her mind, may have been from this place, they may have been trying to create a force user."

"Instead," said Jayne, "they gave us a half mad girl who has issues."

"Patience Jayne," said Mal, understanding, "She may be trying to understand her power, and for all we know, come to control it soon."

"No," said Shepherd, "They were trying to create something far more powerful, they wanted something that involved magic and power, something that when set against everything else would be unstoppable."

"A witch?!" asked Mal, "They are trying to create a Force mystic?"

"Everything I've learned," said Shepherd as they packed the rest of the bag, including the energy weapon tripod and its gun, which they tethered to the bag and sent back, "Never is what it seems."

"Right," said Mal, understanding what Shepherd was saying.

As soon as they got back to the ship, Mal went up to the control deck.

"I'm ready when you are captain," said Walsh.

"Move us out 200 klicks," said Mal, "We're staying for a while and setting up everything, this ship is about to get an overhaul."

"Run silent, run deep," said Walsh muttering to himself, as he realized that he'd be shutting down everything save for short and long range sensors.

Soon enough they got to making repairs, they'd have to go out again to see if they could find the galley, but on a ship like that, which was a good portion destroyed and falling apart, they'd be lucky to find anything else.

Walsh stayed on watch, while the rest of the crew went to work, Mal went to take a nap, which he said was selfish of him, but as Shepherd then reminded him, "You got us to this part, go easy for a bit," he went and took a nap. Two hours was going to be nice, so when his com unit started beeping half an hour later, he winced, and got up.

"This is the captain," he said, "this had better be good."

"Uhm…." Said Walsh, "I'm not sure how to explain this, but I think the big ship is repairing itself or something."

**EPILOGUE**

Odyssey: Whit's End. May 23, 2008 Time: 22:44 hours.

Whit and Eugene were finishing up cleaning Whit's End from the day's doings when a man walked into the shoppe…..rephrase that, appeared in the place. They were not use to occurances like this happening, so when they saw him, their first reaction wasn't one of happiness.

"Can I help you?" asked Whit pulling out the pistol he kept in a drawer in the same area as he was always working.

"My name is Galactus," said the man, "and I'm here to ask for your help."

"Galactus," said Eugene ever the calm one, holding a taser like weapon, though if were one to closely look at it, would see that it was a homemade weapon, resembling a taser, though a bit higher on the electricity scale and no wires attached, "I think you must be a government agent here for me again, or some other evil doer, because Galactus is a being of immeasurable might who destroys worlds because he's hungry."

"Comic book character?" asked Whit.

"Yes," said Eugene.

"Will you two please calm down for a second?" asked the man, "I'm in need of someone captured, and I came here."

"If you're in need of professionals," said Connie coming behind him with a raised nine millimeter, "You came to the wrong people, we're simple folks."

The guy sighed, and did something with his hands, their guns immediately were out of sight, and then smirked, "You three all have impressive files for 'Simple Folks,' as you so put Mrs. Kendall."

Whit sighed, "What do you want from us?"

"I'm assuming that you know something of the Multiverse Infinitum?" asked the man.

"That there is more then one universe," said Eugene, "and each universe is attached to a far greater multiverse which spans all of creation that has been created."

"That is correct," said the man, "though there is more to that, which is essentially correct."

"What does this have to do with us?" asked Eugene.

"Apparently there are a few people who have found this to be true," said the man, "My need for you is to find someone who can stop the multiverses from destroying each other."

"Destroying each other?" asked all three at the same time.

"There have been too many crossovers from one universe to another universe to other multiverse," said the man, "There has been other issues as well, but what I need for you to find this person and have him help me."

"Why?" asked Eugene.

"Did you know that your universe is the only one of about three…maybe four other realities that are along the lines of normal?" asked the man, "and that is because of your stick to it natures and your morals."

"Religious devotion and right way of living?" asked Whit.

"Precisely," said Eugene as he finally understood, "Events that we might have done had we stayed a path changed in a different reality, but here everything remains the same."

"The X-men," said Connie, "Or DC Universe or Marvel Universe."

"Too many crossovers in the early days when the writers had two different places meet, somehow weakened the bonds so that the actual realities could end up affecting, if they are not put back into their own places, then……..disaster."

"Along the lines of His Dark Materials?" asked Connie.

"Yes," said Galactus, a bit puzzled that was used for reference, but it made sense, "Something to that extent has happened, where all the multiverse have doors opened to them, those doors or whatever need to be closed, but the person to do that, must be found, once that happens, then everything is normal again."

"We'll do it," said Eugene always up for an adventure, "When do we leave?"

"Now," said Galactus, "Though I guess I should tell you, while I am the name of Galactus, I am nothing more then a messenger errand creation, our purpose those of us sent out is to do what he can't."

"What the Silver Surfer did," said Connie.

"Yes," said Galactus, as he returned their creations to them, "Now get ready, You will know where you are when you get there, you have your weapons, keep them, I don't know if you'll need them, but can't be too careful, you'll have clothing that blends you in as well."

With a clap of his hands, all four of them disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**LEGEND OF THE SORAI**

A/N: Yes. I know. I put in Adventures in Odyssey. I'm probably going to get flamed for that one bad. Well it could be worse, I could have sent people back in time to Tom Sawyer universe; I doubt anyone would have liked Tom Sawyer to become involved as a science fiction crossover. I wouldn't even write something with Tom Sawyer as a sci fi if I were drunk……not that I've ever been drunk. Yes. I write most of my stories a bit out there, especially series that shouldn't do crossover or sci-fi relations. But it can be done, because better authors out there have been done. I write for pleasure, nothing more. But back to my original point, I'm bringing in A.I.O as the only non science fiction series here, though while Aladdin wasn't Science Fiction; it serves the purpose for the purpose that Agrabah will be used in Chapters three and on. One minor note, when Owen was confronted last chapter, there were three guns and an energy lance. It should of have been three guns and three lances, my mistake was that different parts were written on different days, and I am taking my time with this story. And once more a reminder that I own nothing except some concepts that I come up with, all original stuff is owned by it's respective peoples.

**Prologue:**

"What's all the beeping about?" asked Holly as she monitored other events.

"It's a warning system that I've built," said Artemis looking grim as he looked at various screens, "OH………crap!"

Artemis Fowl never swore, even Butler or Julie did either, but Holly had seen enough of Artemis to know that something was up.

"We have containment break," said Artemis, "In world 5 Parallelity 1, a parallel world to ours, without magic, well sort of, they don't have magic, but they believe in the supreme being, God, Yahweh, Elohim…I think you get the idea."

"What's your point?" asked Mulch, "Aside from the religious implications, which I've read about in the Bible, unless the apocalypse is happening, then what's of it of concern to us?"

"Crossover," said Artemis, "Someone has initiated crossover to a gateway dimension, dimension 4.8yt, codenamed Agrabah."

"This wouldn't be the Agrabah of Disney's Aladdin would it?" asked Butler trying to pin down the doorway that was used, "A crossover stop point?"

"Yes," said Artemis getting readings now from drones that he had sent to everywhere in known space time and relative time, "However its far different from that movie, Agrabah is a mixture of old Arabian with a mix or flair depends on who you ask, of steam punk."

"Galactus?" muttered Foaly, trying to get readings on whether human ingenuity had opened the gate, or something else.

"Yes," said Artemis, "And no."

"Meaning," said Holly, "That there are variations to Galactus that even the Earth 216 Alpha is aware of."

"Chronis is going to burn for this, after the trial of course," said Artemis, "that and a few other people, especially the Masaki bunch."

"Should I send a squad over?" asked Holly

"Yes," said Artemis, "But have them stay at a distance and not interfere, and inform them that if they even shoot without my permission, that I will personally execute them from here, others right now are looking for the Dragon Lord, and I have a hunch that Multiverse 67.99IK.3x aka the Star Wars Universe will want him, especially since he is an untapped weapon, if things get out of control, then they will ally with the crossovers

From World 5, and protect the Dragon Lord until we arrive to conduct him to the trial."

"Understood," said Holly, as she put on her combat jacket, "I'm going then; Mulch come with me, I want every available Dwarf, Sprite, and Pixie in prison that you know to be lined up and ready, I'm going with the 75th LEPpatrol and the 8th LepRecon Advanced, I need a crack squad as well, fully armed."

Artemis glanced at Holly, a bit surprised, as did Foaly, Mulch, and Butler, Holly wasn't all that friendly with the prisoners, and if she needed a crack squad to assist the 75th and the 8th, then maybe he should go. He started to the door, but Foaly came up beside him, "Not now Fowl," he said, "Let her go, you know that she's pissed about this whole situation."

Artemis sighed, he'd turned down Holly times to meet her parents, she knew he liked her, but he ignored the fact that he wasn't ready for a family, and would rather continue experiments, it wasn't that he was a cold heartless jerk, it was more the fact that he cared enough that he didn't want to hurt her, he loved her, and she knew it, he just couldn't come to fully do what he needed to do, and she had hopped that after this trial, that things might change, she'd hinted at it, but he'd ignored it, he'd have to make amends soon, he'd have to marry her.

**Chapter Three: From bad to worse to even a lot more unlikeableness. Conversion Point One**

"Repeat that again Walsh." Said Mal, "I'm not sure I heard you right."

"I said," Walsh groaned, "That the ship is rebuilding, like its parts are all coming back together, and reforming itself."

"Are we in the way of full reformation?" asked Mal.

"I would like to move the ship out a few hundred more klicks," said Walsh, "I don't know if it's going to use molecular regeneration or pull the pieces that are floating back."

"Do it," said Mal, "how are we doing with getting the tri-pod gun in?"

"I'm going to need a few hours," said Walsh, "and Kayley's help as well, but we can get it put on top of the ship, Kayley is currently fixing it so that it works in deep space."

"Good enough for me," said Mal, "I'm going to get some more sleep…oh and Walsh, make sure you input codes to the rebuilding ship, I want it."

"Understood," said Walsh, "But when Jayne was with you, that doorbell device was used, it input all the codes for a full takeover."

"Good," said Mal, as he went back to his nap.

**ELSEWHERE: AGRAHBAH**

Connie woke up and tried to remember where she was, she looked outside her window, expecting to see Odyssey and someone walking by her house, and then she remembered she wasn't in Odyssey anymore, or for that matter on Earth.

"You're awake," said a voice, "That's good to see."

She turned to see Eugene in a strange outfit, it looked like military, only not, or one she wasn't familiar with, and there was Whit with him as well, sipping a cup of hot coffee.

"Good morning to you as well Eugene," said Connie groggily, "Where are we?"

"Agrahbah," said Eugene, "Center Gateworld of the Outer Realms of Interspace of the Multiverse."

"In other words," said Whit, "We're not in Kansas anymore Dorothy."

"Is there a place where I can shower or something like that?" she asked, "I mean if this is Agrahbah, then there is a bathhouse near by or something?"

Eugene chuckled, "This isn't Disney," he said, "Yeah, there's a shower in this room…to your left."

She got up and went to find the shower, she found it. She was quite surprised to see it look more like a steam punk version of a shower she saw in a movie once before, the clothes she saw on Whit and Eugene must be as well, but why did they have weird insignias?

Half an hour later she was out after enjoying the water, it felt pure and heavenly; whatever they used to filter here must be a lot better.

Whit and Eugene weren't in the room, but she found clothes had been left for her, she tried them on and found that they fit; that was another question to ask when she could. She exited the room and found stairs, and went down to the main floor, entering she saw Whit and Eugene at a table and sat down with them.

"You look refreshed," said Whit, "We're ordering breakfast now, and waited for you to get down here."

"So what's with your outfits?" Connie asked, "They don't look like what I'm wearing, mine feels like it belongs on a civilian, yours both look like they're military."

"That's because they are," said a new voice coming in.

"Ah," said Eugene, "Advisor Jafar, meet Constance Kendal, another one of our companions."

"Jafar?" asked Connie, "but you're a villain!"

Jafar sighed, "As I explained to Whit last night, the movies and such have yet to meet us in actuality, they go with the stories from their worlds, and as such, those that are rendered as villains aren't, and those that are rendered as heroes' are……mostly."

"So the portrayal of you in the movie Aladdin and Return of Jafar are incorrect?" asked Connie.

"Yes," said Jafar, "Besides, those events never happened here…actually it's a long story, and we don't have time for it, because you have to find who you came to find."

"Oh," said Connie, "So that magician guy was correct."

Jafar rolled his eyes, "Galactus is not a magician, he is one of the supreme beings, and unfortunately he can't meddle in these affairs or elsewise the Preservers would destroy him."

"Who are the Preservers?" asked Connie.

"That's not a discussion we need to have right now," said Eugene, "We need to find the Dragon Avatar, three nights ago, one of the out world gates opened and a battalion of heavily armed troopers came to the Castle and asked about him, if we'd seen him."

"This is the troubling part," said Eugene as he showed Connie the insignia, "Recognize it?"

"Imperials?" asked Connie, "What use would an Avatar be for them?"

"We wanted to know the same question," said Jafar, "But we told them we didn't even know what they were talking about, and ushered them out of the palace and city, they're still here, we have regular updates from spies and others who've seen them, they're scouring all over, looking for this person or being."

"Whoever he or she is," said Connie, "Is obviously important."

"Hence the fact that Eugene and Whit both have command experience," said Jafar, "That is why they have military uniforms, they'll be leading an expedition out to where the Imperials are camped out, not to engage them, but to guard the main entrance to the city."

"I'm guessing that I'm going to be searching for the Avatar?" asked Connie.

"Yes," said Jafar, "You'll all be coming to the Palace after you've eaten, and get geared up."

"Okay," said Connie, "lets go."

In a dark alley on the outskirts of town, a young man was sitting on the steps of a front porch of one of the houses, he was looking up at the sky, when a bunch of white armored men and two grey suited men showed up.

"We're looking for someone," said the lead grey suit, "hopefully you can answer our questions."

"Get the weapons out of my face," said the man, "and I'll do that."

John Goldwood wasn't used to having guns shoved in his face, and with the fact that he got angry extremely easy, he'd prefer not to kill anyone right now.

"We should take you in for being insubordinate," said the man, "I'm commander Torkin and this is my second Lieutenant-commander Joris of the Imperial Guard."

"Big whoop," said John nonchalantly, "You can address me as Captain John Goldwood."

"Which division?" asked Torkin.

"Special Forces," said Goldwood, "Assigned to Outer Multiversal Dimensions under Command of Central Earth Multiverse 9.33XA."

Both men saluted, and Goldwood laughed, "At ease gentlemen, now tell me who you are looking for."

"We're looking for someone called the Dragon Avatar," said Joris, "He is a being of incredible strength and our Emperor, Emperor Palpatine wants him under his control."

John sighed, oh great, another socio-psychopath wanting control, John knew very well of Multiverse 23 Universe 43 Socio Designation X3-TX, advanced ships, interplanetary weaponry and such, he also had no reason to go there, however the great computer of Central had given him information on all universes and multiverses should he need to go there.

"The Dragon Avatar," said John "That's the being's name or it's title?"

"Title," said Torkin, "We don't know his actual name or we'd have something easier to go on."

John was happy for this, he didn't want to be captured just then and there by the Imperials, especially for Palpy's uses, he had watched the video's of the Star Wars Universe as they had been portrayed by Lucas film and after his last experience with the Dark Council, knew that nothing was ever what it was, and especially after coming to Agrahbah, that was defiantly true.

"Well," said John hoping to throw them off the track, since he'd heard something, "I've heard that there has been a nigthly disturbance in the deep desert for a while, some creature that comes out only at night and causes mayhem and destruction before disappearing til the next night, that may be your Avatar or something else, I assume you have something to contain him/it with?"

"Yes," said Joris, "We've got a heavily modified Jedi capture cage, that when in use activates every type of inhibitor so that the being cannot escape."

John's eyes were grim, but he remained nonplussed, "If I see the being," he said, "I will relay information to you via messenger."

"We wish to continue through here," said Torkin, "Hopefully the Sultan will have heard something."

"Unfortunately," said another voice with a bit of a steel in it, "That is not permitted."

We all looked up to see a man in his early twenties jump off one of the roofs of one of the buildings. He was dressed in really late period earth pants, out of place shirt for the desert, and strapped combat boots with large buckles on them. He had a bow staff across his back and retro looking goggles, obviously for dealing with sandstorms and the like.

The storm troopers pointed their guns at the man, but Joris waved them down.

"And why is going into the city not permitted?" Joris asked.

"The Sultan has decreed that the outsiders are not to be permitted into the city," said the man, "The fact that you trespass here he is willing to forgive, but if you don't leave now, there will be a problem."

Torkin laughed, "Yeah, there will be," he said, "You splattered across the ground, we want the Dragon, and we will have him."

"I'm sure if he were here," said the man, "That he'd come if you found him."

"I really don't like you boy," said Joris, "and since there's a lot more of us, we can make this easy."

The man laughed, and snapped his fingers three times, in a circle around him. Immediately ten other men appeared on the rooftops, plus a man on air vehicle with three large looking cannons pointing at the contingent.

"I was being nice," said the man, "Now leave."

Joris gulped, and Torkin rolled his eyes, then raised his communicator to his lips, "This is Torkin," he said, "I want reinforcements here now."

There was static and no response, Torkin tried again, and still more static, he tried again and then looked at the man, who was smiling, "What did you do?"

"We've been blocking your signal since your group showed up in the city this afternoon," said the man, "We've been watching your entrance, and decided to be nice enough not to kill you, now leave."

Torkin smiled, "Boy," he said, "Your head will make a nice trophy on my wall."

I backed out of the way, as Torkin pulled out a blade and ran at the man who just stood still, waiting. Three seconds later, Torkin was laid out flat on the ground, the blade in his stomach and Joris with a spear in his chest, which I learned was the same staff that the man had been carrying. The troopers, all twenty of them had also been shot as well before they had gotten a chance to fire or move to firing position. Ten more men moved from the shadows and an extremely old truck spewing steam out of its exhaust piped moved in for them to place the bodies. All in all, it took them five minutes for this whole scenario.

"Captain John Goldwood," said the man, "You are hereby ordered to come to the palace and be placed under protective arrest under the Sultan's orders."

"Stand to and provide me with your name," said John.

"Aladdin," said the man, "Commander of the Streetrats, a special branch of the Sultan's forces here."

"Why the protective arrest?" asked John.

"That situation was not under control," said Aladdin, "Joris was a telepath, he was trying to peer into your soul to see the truth, the fact that you kept them talking was to their advantage, they wanted you."

"So you killed a small recon group," sighed John, "May I remind you that from what I saw on the newscast, that they have at least two full battalions plus a mech group."

"We're well aware of that," said Aladdin, "That's why we used silenced weapons and such, and we're disposing of the bodies at the palace, that way no questions will be asked."

John sighed, He didn't want this, he didn't like being cooped up.

"Fine," John said, "I'll come."

Aladdin smiled, most of the other men had melted away, the flying platform had disappeared, and there were about three other men looking around.

"Does the Sultan know who the Dragon Avatar is?" asked John.

"No," said Aladdin, "But you have some connection, and so you need our protection until he/it the Dragon Avatar is safe."

John sighed inwardly, this was good, if they didn't know he was the avatar, then this was a lot easier at staying unnoticed.

Another flying barge came out of nowhere and picked the five of them up. John then realized something, "This barge," he murmured, "It has no motor or engine."

Aladdin nodded, "It's propelled by the sands," he explained, "Most of our smaller personnel craft use the power of the sands to move.

John thought for a moment, not understanding, and then he realized, the sands of time, these barges moved independent of space and time, their continuity running fluidly like nothing he had seen before.

Half an hour later they were at the palace, and by that time it was mid-afternoon, and other people were coming in as well.

"We have at least five other search teams out," said Aladdin, plus a guest team from world 5 Parallelity 1."

John blinked, "wait," he muttered, "They don't have anything specialist wise there, they're completely normal."

"Galactus doesn't think so," said another voice coming in, "he thinks that they might be able to find what we're looking for."

"Jafar," said Aladdin bowing, "Apologies for my intrusion here, Imps were in the edge of town, and I had a Street Rat division in range, in fact I believe that the incinerator will be taking care of them."

"At ease Commander," said Jafar, "The princess has been looking for you."

"What does her majesty require?" asked Aladdin.

"You dufus," sighed Jafar, "How many times must I remind you that bowing to me and asking what she wants of me is something you don't have to do, you're married to her, you know that very well you are welcome here in the palace, just because you are a former urchin, doesn't mean I have anything against you."

"I'm of humble origins Jafar," said Aladdin, "I've never liked living here in the palace, I love Jasmine very much, but I'm still not used to all the splendor and riches."

"It's been three years," said Jafar, "and…."

"Ahem," said John, "I don't mean to break up this little chat, but you were saying something Jafar?"

"Oh yes," said Jafar, "Liander wants to see you."

"The Sultan," said Aladdin.

So the Sultan had a name, though John had to keep reminding himself that the movies didn't have time for anything major on that part.

"Right," said John, "I'm assuming there is an escort or something…"

"You're a guest here John," said Jafar, "You're not a prisoner, just because Aladdin sometimes is gruff, he's not a bad guy, just slightly well, gruff."

Aladdin sighed, "Come on."

Walking through the palace was like walking through a museum, in fact there was a gift shop in the back somewhere, but the place was so big, very neo middle-eastern with a Neo-European feel to it. What got me the most was the men walking through the area with blonde hair, and swimming goggles.

"What's with the goggles?" asked John.

"Those are our pilots," said Jafar, "Since we have a lot of sandstorms, and most of the cockpits are open air, with the exception of our upper atmosphere patrols that have enclosed cockpits."

A man came running over to Jafar and bowed, to which Jafar sighed, "Report messenger."

"You and our guest are wanted in message room three," said the man, "an incoming call from Mechanicles."

"How important?" asked Jafar a bit impatiently.

"Coded level 1.5 sir," said the messenger, "Sides, if he wanted a regular call he'd call the sultan, but I think that this is urgent."

"Right," said Jafar, "Aladdin, go to the Sultan, and inform him of what is going on," then Jafar pushed his sleeve back and revealed a watch thing, touching one of the buttons we suddenly were engulfed in light and ended up somewhere else in the palace.

"Right," said Jafar realizing for a second about who was with him, "Sorry about that, but this I guess is important."

"Mechanicles lives out in the desert and is more or less a hermit," said John, "What importance could he be?"

"He lives far out enough that he will sometimes hear information before our nets do and get it to us," said Jafar, "and yes, he isn't one of the good guys, the show was partially right, but at the same time he's learned the errors of his ways, we have on staff a few of his personally designed ships."

Then John remembered, the barges, they moved outside the realm of space time.

"This is Jafar," said Jafar, "This had better be good Mark,"

A man's face appeared on screen, just like the tv series, but he looked a bit more muscular, with a scar across one part of his face.

"_We need to speak with your guest," _said Mechanicles, _"we would prefer to have him come to us."_

"You know that I can't have that right now," said Jafar, "The sultan and our guests want to meet him, and right now we need to consider his safety."

"_I have a teleporter running hot,"_ said Mechanicles, _"In fact it should be locking on to him…"_

All of a sudden, John was no more, he was tossed, turned, tumbled, disoriented, reoriented, tumbled, turned, and tossed, still he was in a heap on a cave floor."

"Now," said the man, "Sorry about that Jafar, but I'm slightly paranoid, and with the other universers here, having this played over the airwaves might not be a good thing."

Then the man turned to me, and smiled, "Greetings John," he said, "Or should I say Dragon Avatar."

**Elsewhere, specifically Tatooine, Mos Eisely.**

"We need to sell the speeder," said Jack, "and get off this planet, and possibly get some fitting clothes for the weather."

"I disagree Jack," said Samantha Carter, "Right now, we need transport and these clothes are our best identification in the event that somehow we come across allies of ours."

"Commander," said Teal'c, "There seems to be a commotion up ahead."

Jack and Daniel immediately took point, while Teal'c, Rya'c, Bra'tac, and Sam took up the rear.

"Let us go," said a voice, "We ain't done anything wrong."

"We're slavers," said the other voice, "You're an easy mark, you will come with us."

Jack and company walked up guns pointed and Jack smiled, "They won't be coming with you," he said, "They're coming with us."

The Slavers looked at the six SGC officers and laughed, which was a big mistake, Teal'c raised his staff and fired two shots which took out the lead slaver, Bra'tac jumped in and started swinging left and right, while the others started shooting. Soon enough, other guns started firing; Imperial troopers were on the scene, mopping up the slaver crew. In ten minutes the firefight was ended, though it wasn't much of a firefight, just all the slavers being shot up and laying dead.

The lead imperial saluted Jack, "Thank you sir," he said, "What regiment are you with?"

"That's none of your concern captain," said Jack, noticing the man's rank, "We're with a specialist group, these civilians are with us."

"Aye sir," said the Stormtrooper, and he and his men left.

"that was easy," said one of the others.

"Too easy," said O'Neil, "Who are you people?"

"We are the Fellowship of The Heart," said the grey cloaked man who had a staff with an orb in one hand and a sword sheathed.

"Fellowship of the Heart?" asked Sam a bit puzzled, "What kind of group is that?"

"Does it really matter?" said a young man about the age of twenty who had a six foot tall striped tiger with him, "We're here to find him."

"Calvin…" muttered Grey Cloak, "these people might not be the good guys,"

"No," said Jack, "We are, we're here for some reason as to ourselves that we don't know why."

"Him?" asked Teal'c, "Who is this him you speak of?"

"The guy in the holo," said the girl with the 6 foot tall bunny, "He is one of our allies in our fight against the Darkness."

Sam looked at the picture and saw a young man who had the look of the weight of the world on him, his eyes were pure blue and he had an aura, as she could sense it from the picture, of power, of someone who leads and helps by example.

"How long has he been missing?" asked Ryac?

"That's just the thing," said Grey Cloak, "He vanished of his own accord, but he said that he was searching and our search of his jumps led us here, after that, we don't know where he is."

"There's a bar nearby," said Teal'c, surveying the place, and seeing Wulhur's Bar sign decided that they should go, "Maychance we can talk in there and come to an understanding."

They walked in to find the place crowded, a beeper started going off, and the barkeeper looked at them, "no droids," he said, "they're not liked in here."

Cat, Banpei and Siegel nodded, and Skuld suggested that the three of them wait outside the door in the event that John Garrtz showed up, and also to provide cover fire in the event trouble showed up as Jack thought might happen with his snappish attitude towards the Stormtrooper.

"So what's so special about this guy?" asked Jack, "aside from the fact that he could naturally "port?"

"He's one of the Wheels of the Universe," said the Bunny, "Also known as the Engine of Creation."

"Wheel?" asked Jack, "Engine?"

"The Paradine," muttered Daniel, "In another Multiverse, the answer to the creation were the Paradine; beings who were both in the past and present and future, simultaneously."

"Wow," said Jack, "So Super Ancients then."

"Nope," said Daniel, "Same attitude as the Ancients, though a bit more riddle-liking."

"So why is he so special then?" asked Bra'tac, "The fact that we've gotten at least ten tables here, with a lot of you, plus three warbots."

"Because he's died so many times," said Tiger, who had been introduced as Hobbes, "He is one of the Phoenix beings, and as such he is here to eradicate the person responsible behind the problems."

By this time, two men came into the bar, one was a native, and Jack recognized the kid who had been on the farm where they'd gotten the landspeeder from, and the other man wore a brown habit, two droids stood in the doorway, with the buzzer thing as well going off. The manager said the same thing, and they left as well, one of the women with Hearts, muttered something into a comm device to which there was an acknowledgement.

The young man who'd come in with the robbed man went to the bar and ordered a drink, immediately he was accosted by another bar patron, at the same time, the beacon on Jack's coat started going off.

"This is Commander O'Neil," said Jack.

"_This is Colonel Pendergast of the Promethus,"_ said the voice on the end, _"My beacon started buzzing soon as I came in system, though I am at odds because I have a Captain O'Neil on board, along with a Commander Carter, Doctor Jackson, and a Commander Teal'c, yet I'm getting six beacon counts off an SG-1 signature."_

Jack blinked, and Belldandy summarized for him, "Different Multiverse," she said, "My guess is that the adventures you've had, have split off into several realities.

(BTW: If you're wondering where this takes place for SG-1, I decided that to best avoid continuity with canon, between the death of Apopthis and the onset of Anubis…the other ships? More then likely set ahead of other time periods of future SG-1 events.)

"_So then this Commander O'Neil on the ground isn't mine then?"_ asked Pendergast.

"No," said Jack, "I guess not."

Suddenly the beacon went off again, and a voice came through, _"This is Colonel Ellis,"_ it said, _"Is that Commander O'Neil?"_

"Greetings to you too," said Jack, "Apparently we've got weird things going on."

"_Far Weirder then you realize,"_ said Ellis, _"Commander, there is ship in system, calls itself the Paul Revere, the captain of that ship says that he would like to join our group."_

"So?" asked Jack.

"_The ship is a star destroyer,"_ said Ellis. Though at the mention of Star Destroyer, several heads in the bar perked, and scattered. The being who had been accosting the native was on the floor dead, shot by a couple of blaster bolts from the hot-shot jockey in the corner who was now discussing business with the kid and the robbed guy. When the hot shot heard this, he whistled, "One star destroyer, wow, I must be worth enough that the Hutt is pissed off."

"_Again,"_ said Ellis, _"It's under the command of a Derril Book."_

The Hotshot suddenly sat bolt upright, "Did he say Book?"

Jack nodded, "Commander Jack O'Neil, SG-1."

"Captain Han Solo of the Millennium Falcon," said Solo, "First Mate Chewbacca, and these two men here are my golden ticket to the big time, apparently there's something going on that has to be taken care of, and if Book here has a Star Destroyer things may be easier."

"_Sorry to break it to you Solo,"_ said Ellis's voice, _"But he's here to speak with the group on the ground, if you need escort, there's about ten other ships here who'd be willing to provide help, though do it soon, tactical shows that are two other cruisers reroute, I'm guessing that you've got something hot with you."_

"He means the droids," said Solo looking at the Moisture farmer who was looking at Jack who realized what was going on, "Yeah, we've got a situation."

"_The Revere is ten minutes away and has been notified and will heave to and fire at the two cruisers, the ships that apparently are all SG-1 commanded by various other people, will provide cover fire, the Apollo and the Daedalus will escort you and your people to where you need to go,"_ said Ellis.

"Thank you," said Solo.

Suddenly a commotion outside, as shots could be heard, and Siegel's voice over the communicator, _"Storm Troopers,"_ she said, _"I'm getting the golden droid and the smaller one out of here, but I think they're a hot commodity."_

"Solo," said Jack, "Get to your ship, we'll handle the company."

Everyone split up, most of the Fellowship all teleported out, guns fired as the Gate team and the Jaffa fired at the two platoons, six against 20 is not the best odds, but seeing as how it was diversionary tactics so that Solo and his crew could get to their ship and get gone.

Suddenly there was a flare of shots from elsewhere and a odd looking ship came flying out of nowhere buzzing the Storm Troopers with one cannon on it's main underside body. With most of the Troopers in disarray, Jack and Company cut a nice path through, with a few others of the Fellowship mopping up any survivors.

A few minutes later the ship landed, and a man dressed in a Hawaiian Print shirt, and khaki's with a holster on stepped out, "I'm Walsh," he said, "Our boss is on the Revere."

"Your boss is Book?" asked Jack.

"No," said Walsh, "Malcolm Reynolds, captain of the Serenity, but he's providing fire support for the fight with the two cruisers, which had these two platoons on the ground first."

"Any others?" asked Jack.

Gunfire erupted from somewhere across the spaceport, "That answer your question asked Walsh.

But the answer was soon mute as the Falcon flew off and up into the upper atmosphere, "He made it," said Walsh.

"Good," said Jack.

"So what is your purpose here?" asked the grey coated man who came to be known as Gandalf, addressing the SG team and Walsh.

"We're not sure," said Jack, "We came here by accident."

"We came here by accident as well," said Walsh, "What's your purpose?"

"We're here seeking a man by the name of John Garrtz," said Gandalf, "The Phoenix Avatar."

"He's with Jabba the Hut," said a new voice, "Or rather he's a prisoner of Jabba, apparently Jabba is holding him as ransom."

Everyone turned to see a white haired old man come into view.

"That's why those two cruisers were here," said the man, "They were after the droids and they were here to claim the Avatar. The emperor wants both."

"Then lets go get us a Phoenix," said Jack.

"the Fellowship has grown stronger," said Calvin.

"I wonder," said Jason, "How these conversion points came to be?"

"Does it really matter?" asked Jeremy checking the sights on his rifle, "After all, we're the good guys."

"The Multiverse is at stake here people," said Belldandy, "We need the Dragon, the Phoenix and the Time Avatar to fix this situation, try and remember that."

Another puff of sand and the Falcon came to rest beside them, "We figured that you could use some help," said Solo, "The droids were transferred to the Apollo, The Old man went with them, but me, Chewy and the kid will help out, oh and Book, nice to see you again."

Book glanced at Solo, "You may be referring to my Grandfather," he said, "I'm Derril Book, call me Shepherd."

"Let's go rescue us a bird," said someone.

**END CHAPTER THREE**


	4. First Intermission

**LEGEND OF THE SORAI**

A/N: Let me be clear here. I know that I've managed to destroy a few other fandoms out there, probably by accident and so forth, but maybe not. I'm not really sure. To say the least, I don't know how this will end, I do know that there is an end soon, and that Darkness Triumphant and Apocalypse Game, both tie in to this, plus some few things from Dark Guardian. The Three main characters from Triumphant, Game, and Guardian do make an appearance, as has been mentioned. Dragon Avatar and Phoenix were both mentioned or had an appearance last book, Chronis or whatever I've been calling him will make an appearance later on once I have a Dramatis Personas list up. But I can assure you, that at the end of the last book of Dark Guardian, where the Avatar goes and faces Apocalypse and becomes part of the wheel of the universe, that hasn't happened, it will happen in the course of Sorai, and yes, Kestral is the one whom is betrothed to Dragon Avatar. For Future reference, know that the Urd characterization from Game is in no way the same Urd from Triumphant. I think once I get the list up, I'll be showing just how slightly different things are. There are stand alones as has been mentioned, especially with Kestral and the were-beings that made an appearance in Guardian. I do however want to make it clear here that as this is a fan writing production, I am doing things a bit differently, since we're operating in about three or so locations until everyone meets up later on. With the star wars universe, I can tell you that the Death Star and that battle will not happen, things will all end up in that universe where it will be much easier to finish everything up, especially the trial that I've been planning for the past few years, since I started with both Triumphant and Game.

**Darkness Triumphant Characters**

John 'Phoenix Rising' Garrtz—Main Character

Cat Dis—second in command to Phoenix, full name is Catastropic Disaster, robotic humanoid appearance.

The Ninjettes—the three women from Oh My Goddess, created by Mara, now in the employ of Belldandy

Belldandy, Keichi, Skuld, Siegel, Banpei and Urd—the main characters from Oh My Goddess, (Timeline 23)

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger—the main trio from Harry Potter (Off skew timeline book Six)

Sarah Williams, and Toby—brother and sister duo from Labyrinth, timeline 8, Toby is half human and half goblin, and around the age of 16 or so, Sarah is married to Jareth the Goblin King.

Calvin and Hobbes and Suzie and Lady Whiskers—the main and sub main characters from Calvin and Hobbes. They have the ability to merge with their partners, Calvin and Hobbes become Lord Sabremon and Suzie and Lady Whiskers become Lady Dovemon

Gandalf the White, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli from Lord of the Rings—timeline 8(after the great war, but offskew a bit)

Jason and Eileen Fox, Peter and Denise Fox, main and sub main characters from Foxtrot—timeline 9 (Story to be coming soon)

Garzooka and company from Pet Force

Jeremy Duncan from Zits

**Apocalypse Game Characters**

Spirit Council--

Q and Q2 (Quin) from Star Trek

Doctor Strange

Yoda

Yaggdrasil

Galactus

The Musi(Spirit Realm trio)

Council of Darkness and Shadows—

Various, including those who are thought to be on the side of light

Megatron—full form when connected with VengaDevimon, megradevimon.

Artemis Fowl (not to be connected with current timeline of Legend of the Sorai A.F. A slightly different Fowl)

Tenchi Muyo and Crew

Limbus

Game Master

Regular Characters—

The Chosen One—the wielder of Excalibur, AKA Thor, AKA Angethor for battle mode 1, AKA full re-incarnation of Chronis Time Guardian

Calvin AKA Stupendous Man, AKA Tyronis Elder Mortal, first Guardian and holder of the sword Rogin and Hobbes AKA Saber Hobbes from Calvin and Hobbes—Timeline 8

Belldandy, Urd, Mara, Banpei, and Sigil

The X-men

Tiberius(Dark Kirk from the Anti-matter universe)

Optimus Prime and his cohorts from Beast Machines


	5. Chapter 4

Legend of The Sorai.

A/N: Hey all. I'm writing again. It's been awhile. about five or so months. But it's Christmas break and I now have time to write. Yipee. Anyhow. I would hope that those of you reviewers out there who have been nice enough to leave me a review saying how much I stink would buzz off. You're reviews are not needed or warranted. I have my own writing style, thank you very much, so if you don't have anything to say, don't say it, because it is not appreciated.

Anyhow. I'm hoping to finish up Sorai before I go back to school. Yeah. that's write. and excuse the pun. I wanted to have this thing done a long time ago, however, other things just got in the way.

Chapter Four: A Phoenix, A Dragon, and well spent time.

Conversion Point Two.

**Agrahbah**

**Mechanicles Hideout.**

"You want to explain to me why I'm here?" asked a slightly ticked John Goldwood. "You pulled me out without even asking my permission."

"Look," said Mechanicles defensively, "the imperials want you, because of your power, the Emperor wants to stop you all at any cost and stop the truth from being found out."

"What truth?" John asked.

"That there is a far greater evil controlling the events going on, an ancient evil that created the Sith incident that destroyed The Old Republic." said a slightly taller man walking in with a flying eel.

"Mozenwrath," said John, "You're saying that this greater evil caused The Old Republic to fall? But then that would mean that..."

"No," said Mozenwrath, "I know what you're thinking, but it was around a lot more before the others came into being."

"I'm confused now," said Mechanicles, "I thought the whole existence and crossovers was because originally the authors who first did Crises on Infinite Earths."

"The multiple and infinite multiverse existed way before the crossover writings," said Xerxes, "No one knew about them because they weren't really that important. The Gould knew about the Gate's potential to create another door to alternate universes, besides most of us who knew of these events didn't see it as concern."

"So then," said John, "It is Apocalypse then, it would only make sense, since he is the only one who can, who has, who is able to pull off things like this, but then why control the Emperor and Vader?"

"He's only controlling the Emperor," said Mozenwrath, "Think of the people that Apocalypse controls as his lieutenants, his lieutenants need people to control as well, so it makes sense."

"No one is controlling Apocalypse then?" John asked.

"Unless The Preservers have decided to end life again," said Mozenwrath, "Which after First Contact was seen by the future, it would not surprise me."

"er...." said John, "I thought that what took place in Preserver ended the issue."

"Far as the author knows from what Tiberius and Kirk told him," said Mechanicles, "Yes, but they may have grown tired of the multiple crossovers and want all bridges, gates, and other access points closed, time and space are growing relatively close together now in all multiversal locations and that is scaring them. A lot."

Suddenly a bell started ringing, and a runner came in, panting, "report," said Xerxes. "Abis Mal," said the runner, "has spotted two AT-AT's and a contingent of storm troopers heading towards the Palace, incidentally, he was able to tap into their chatter, and they're going to storm the Palace and kidnap the princess and her daughter as a ransom."

"Get White wall up," said Xerxes to Mechanicles, "And tell him to ready the 8th Armored and the 10th Air fleets."

"They're going to ransom?" asked John a bit incredulously.

"No," said Mozenwrath, using his powers and getting battle armor ready, "They're storming it to take her captive, but won't do ransom, they'll take her back to their compound out in the desert, likely by the gate, wait for reinforcements, kill her and her heir and have a contingent or two move through the gate, in which they will then storm Agrahbah and kill everyone inside because of you Dragon."

"I'm in on this too then," said John, his eyes glowing red as armor appeared, "inform the palace."

"We can't," said the messenger, Harud already tried, they're blocking communications in and out."

"So why not just take a flight of Tie's in along with troopers and the walkers?" asked John, "They could just do then what they wanted."

"Because," said Mechanicles finally figuring it out, "They want the first strike to draw you out, in which they would then give back Jasmine and Kina, they would then retreat back through the gate."

"Yet," said Xerxes glowing with energy as armor, or the equivalent of armor for a flying lizard being surrounded him, "They're not going to do that, they know the Sultan won't agree and will send out his air forces and ground forces to rescue Jasmine; a whole army, playing right into Commander Jurst's hands, Torkin left a smart man in charge when he and Jorvis tried to capture you."

"Can we win with what Mechanicles has?" asked John, "I mean, I've...."

"I've always been the bumbling idiot," said Mechanicles, "whose creations don't work, yeah no worries John, I'm not like that, in fact, wait til what you see."

we walked down to the landing bay, John expected to see bug and nature type design ships, instead, what he saw amazed him.

"Holy..." he said, "Those are your ships?"

"Yes," said Mozenwrath as he laughed at John's face, "Those are what Mechanicles has."

"Those are huge, they're Star Trek material," said John, "minus the rotating guns and the displaced engines."

"that's who we got the designs from," said Mozenwrath, who then turned to a man down on the main floor, "Oye, Commander, up here."

a man looked up, nodded, and then teleported to where we were.

"Avatar of the Dragon," said Mozenwrath, "Meet..."

"Wesley Crusher," said John, "You mean to tell me..."

"Yes," said Xerxes, "he found his niche, The Traveler brought him to us, with his knowledge of star fleet, he became invaluable, that's why The Traveler brought him to us, he knew that the universe he was in no longer needed him, and after Data's death and B4's acceptance, it was realized as such."

"Well," said Crusher, "I'm glad I meet up to the Lizard's liking, incidentally it is the first time he's actually said something nice to me."

"Come," said Mozenwrath, "We have a kingdom to rescue."

**Tattooine. **

**Jabba's Palace.**

Okay, so calling The Hut's residence a palace is like calling The White House a fortress, it isn't, but it feels like it is.

John Garrtz was pissed. Well it was his fault, that he had taken off out of the Hell Gate like a Bat out of hell, but the fact that he had literally gone beyond his means had been his undoing, he was sure that two of the realities he had blown through, that he had gone through a couple of glass type objects, cause when he had landed on Tatooine.....actually landed was a bad metaphor, more like come out of slipstream twenty feet above ground and crashed like a heavy meteor, then had been beset by raiders dressed in weird garb, making grunting sounds. He had manifested a sword, it may have been Excalibur, he wasn't sure, he was bleeding and dazed and under attack, and was fighting to get out of there. what happened next, he wasn't sure of, and had to ask later once he had been healed enough.

But still, he was pissed, beyond pissed actually, because he was a prisoner of the Hut, because of Han Solo. Though for a prisoner, he wasn't in cuffs or in a cell, he had free reign of the compound, access to the kitchens and a nice place to sleep. Oh and he was watched constantly, even when he was asleep, though by cameras.

This is what happened, according to Bib Fortuna.

"We had a scouting party out," said Bib, "Because the Emperor had sent us a message saying you'd be coming soon, anyhow, one of our scouts saw you fall, and you were a mess when he saw you enter reality, you were bleeding as you came in, glass sticking in you from two locations, that fall didn't help any, in fact, the fact that the impact of the fall didn't kill you amazes the surgeon who operated on you, before putting you in Bacta. Anyhow, we sent a skiff to pick you up, and at that point were glad we had two skiffs and a cannon, twenty sand people attacking you, four dead, three wounded, and you were fighting like a mad man possessed, but getting overwhelmed, your sword dematerialized because you were half way on the ground cowering and punching with one hand, while shielding with the other hand. We fired on the ground around you to get their attention. that didn't work, those sticks of theirs are deadly, you were bleeding in more spots then the torturer uses, and he saw you and was amazed and a little sickened, since he isn't that brutal, unless he needs to be. anyhow. we scared them off, brought you on one of the skiffs, and got out of there fast. cause as soon as they were a safe distance away, two horns went off, and three more answered, which at that point we figured that they could take us, even if our skiffs had firepower. Those bantha's can resist a lot of firepower. Anyhow. you had blacked out by this point, we weren't sure if you were even alive, we couldn't find a pulse, even after we had stripped you of all your armor, which incidentally if we can repair it, won't ever be fully as good as it ever was, even if your powers can fix it, that armor has serious mojo to it that even Jabba in his wisdom said fix rather then destroy, and he'd rather just destroy his prisoners stuff that isn't valuable and keep the weaponry. Incidentally, your weapons you were carrying, were in a ten foot radius outside your fall out zone, we came back an hour later, and it was still there, this time we were on the barge, and we saw the sand peoples in the distance, so we fired off a couple of warning rockets at them. that either pissed them off enough or scared them, because they didn't come right away. Your weaponry is in the armory until Jabba decides otherwise, and it is under heavy and i mean HEAVY guard. After you were healed, which we don't know if it was a combination of the bacta and your powers, Jabba decided you'd be good ransom material."

I'd just woken up on a bio bed, after two weeks in surgery and bacta, and this was how I ended up, "So what are you doing about my powers?" asked Garrtz.

"Inhibitors of every kind," said Bib as he attached them now that John was awake, "We know you're the Phoenix Avatar, so we're using everything that we can to negate your powers, sadly we don't have any Jedi neutralizers, though we're not sure if you're power coorelates with a Jedi."

"It doesn't," said John, "Or at least not the last time I checked, seeing as how I don't come with a manual."

"good one," said Bib, who then put his hand to his ear, nodded, and then grimaced. "We have visitors at the gate, I need to let them in, get up to the Throne room, Jabba said since you have abilities, you can be our translator."

"Fine," said Garrtz and walked up with Bib, who then with three guards walked to the gate door. Half an hour later, five men, walked in, most of the people in the room shrank back along the walls, as they saw who it was. Han Solo, Chewbacca, Ben Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, Teal'c and Malcolm Reynolds.

"Jabba the Hut," said Ben Kenobi, "Release The Phoenix Avatar and we can be reasonable."

Jabba spoke in Hutt and Phoenix translated, "The Great Jabba does not deal with the likes of two who owe him, a broken old man, a kid, a slaver, and a browncoat."

Mal then spoke, by pointing a gun at Jabba, "Give us the kid, or I shoot, incidentially, I have a thermite bomb in my pocket, so if you were smart enough, you'd negotiate."

Jabba rolled his eyes and barked, but no one pulled out their guns.

Suddenly a large boom shook the palace, "That would be your other option," said Teal'c, "We have reinforcements outside, waiting on our command to take this place down brick by brick and get Phoenix."

Jabba sighed, said something, which even Bib nodded to, "give us a day to figure things out," Phoenix translated, "Come back then, any straffings will not be looked upon greatly."

the five nodded, and then light surrounded them and took them away. Jabba looked surprised then ticked. he started barking orders, and two guards nodded to me, and I went back to my room. Before I went in, they gave me a scrap of paper and writing utensil, and said to order something to eat. I did, and then went to my room and waited.

Of course, even in my room. John got a surprise.

"Greetings," said the being, it wasn't there, John could sense that much, it was a projection.

"You are?" asked Garrtz,

"I am Chronis," said the being, "Avatar of The Time Lord, I'm with the contingent wanting to rescue you, Jabba will not be agreeing to our demands, as we expected, he is currently on the com with The Emperor who is sending out three ships to secure you, I am informing you of this, so that tomorrow when strike forces arrive, be ready. Oh and I've neutralized your neutrals, but you won't be able to access your powers til tomorrow, just because I'm like that. They won't get you, we will." and with that, I went to sleep, waiting for tomorrow.

**End Chapter Four.**


	6. Chapter 5

Legend of The Sorai

A/N: I was reading this past semester a few good literature books, specifically of the British kind. The old British kind, stuff by Blake and other good authors. What does that have to do with the story? I don't know. Originally, I wanted to bring in a couple of characters from Visions of The Daughters of Albion, Theotormon and Bromion who are the two male characters/lovers to the woman character. I wanted to use them as the Dark Moral presence that the Emperor uses when he sends out his minions, but then I decided that taking classic literature and using it in my book was a bad idea. I do not want to take away from what Mr. Blake did. In fact, I am in awe of his writing, he is one of the few Old British writers that I appreciate. A man of morals, if slightly skewed, he is still an apt writer. However that doesn't mean that I can't misuse other genres. Anyhow, on with the story.

**Prologue**

**Mount Olympus**

"This is disastrous," said Zeus, "If Apocalypse truly wants to destroy everything, then all hope is lost."

"Can we not intervene?" asked Athena, "I mean, we've intervened in other events in the past, after all, we sent Thor down to be our presence on Earth 216."

"That was before this current crisis," said Zeus, "We cannot intervene."

"Yet," said a pissed off woman's voice, "You let your children intervene, The Musi."

Zeus turned to see Hera standing before him, utter rage filling her, reminding him again of why he should have never married his own sister. Let it be that mortals had unfortunately followed in his incestuous footsteps, and he sighed, "The Musi are not my children, though I slept with Mnemosyne, these beings, these Musi are not mine. Mnemosyne slept with some other being, one of the titans I believe, or Hercules, though I believe he is currently still with Megara. Hades, I believe wouldn't have slept with her, though he has sent out a few of his operatives to watch the chaos unfold, but not interfere. He said that the End of Days would be his play ground, because he would be part of it, but this isn't The Right End of Days."

Dionysus smirked, "You know very well what has to be done though," he said, "Ares always wanted control and power, he got what he wanted, but the extent is that The End of Days comes when he wants it, not when we want. We are still to far off for The End to come, even Odin is having issue with this, he has held back his own men from going off to take on Ares."

"Why can't we call him who he truly is!" roared Hera, "he is Apocalypse, he wanted the power, he stayed behind when we left humanity, because of the Gould, we now face the brink of destruction, he can and will destroy us all, god and mankind alike. While I am not in favor of the Musi or whoever fathered them, letting them go, they are not the Muses. Even the Muses power isn't enough."

"There is still one alternative," said Odin as he appeared, "We combine our powers to awaken an individual who we put into stasis long ago when he was no longer of use to us. The power that he possess can help The Three Avatars. Merlin and the staff of The Aegid."

Thor appeared beside his father, "That's not all, The First has awakened, Tyronis, the first being who was given powers by the Ancient ones, the ones before us, he has allied himself with Chronis, in fact the Avatars of Chronis and Tyronis both came to be during the battle against Megatron. We believe that hosts were chosen because of the Ancient Link."

Hera looked bemused, "Only three god beings possess that link; Hercules, Achilles, and Zeus the father of all."

"You forget that The Altera, the first humans, the ones who were not helped to mature by our hand, had the power, many of them became what we are, though on a lesser scale that they do not interfere as it is forbidden," said Athena, "The Musi may be acting under Desala's orders or some other beings. I have dealt with a few of the Ancients, in fact I dealt with their Merlin, called Merdin, a while back. He is far different from the Merlin we have here. More rash, irreprehensible and deadlier and far more powerful. Sadly though, after the Ori came through, their Merlin is no more."

"Doesn't the destruction of everything matter to The Ancients, or whatever they're calling themselves?" asked Hera.

"Yes and no," said Hercules appearing with Meg at his side, "I've met one of the Ancients, or at least one of their trainee ancients, I think, a Daniel Jackson who was one of the few humans of Earth 319 the StarGate Universe to achieve help ascending, they only concern themselves if they are to be threatened."

"What plain do these Ancients live on?" thundered Zeus, "I will go pay them a visit!"

"They are a plain of existence that we cannot even achieve or be in, they are everything and nothing," said Hermes.

"Buddhism?" asked Hera.

"No." said Hercules, "They shut all other nexus and realities out, there is no access to them, only if they wish you to enter."

"Then we must bring forth Merlin and the Aegid staff," said Zeus, "Send him on his way to help."

**Chapter One.**

**Essences of Everything.**

**Third and Final Conversion point.**

**Agrahbah**

**Southern Desert **

**10th Air Fleet**

**Cruiser Ship: MechaWrath**

**Patrol Ship: Light of the Sand**

**Cruiser Ship: Golden Hand**

**8th Armored Ground Corps**

**Hand of the Titan, Mozenwrath's command**

**Soldiers of the Sand, Crushers command**

**Tin Cans. Robotic corps.**

The small contingent, about five hundred men total, not counting the robots, headed out. The ground forces were in traveling tank like ground crawlers that were quite impenetrable, the only way to destroy one would to blow it up from the underside or a good atomic bomb. The troops selected were a small contingent of the Southern Command that the Sultan had given over to the people of the desert, basically the peoples of the sands were Civilian-warriors. they were civilians during the peace times and warriors when called. The 10th and 8th were the most elite division that had been created. The only two divisions that worked together as a tactical unit. The Tin Cans were the only robotic corps that the Sultan had allowed, and by far it was smaller then what the Empire had back on Corascaunt.

"This is amazing," said Goldwood, "That you have this many willing to die for a cause."

"This is nothing," said Mechanicles, on board his command ship MechaWrath "Full troop strength is ten thousand, including the Al-Muddy, who while are free-lance swear allegiance to me and Mozenwrath. They are the closest thing to special ops/spy corps that I have, since they are nature bound, that enhances their abilities more then any modified spec ops could ever be. In fact, the Sultan is grateful to them, for keeping some of the more aggressive free lancers at bay. Most free lancers, and there are a few swear allegiance to Mirage, and work for her. She is like what the show says. Evil with a capital E, she won't attack unless provoked, which is usually when we enter her territory, otherwise she's peaceful. The Al Muddy are the only creatures who can stand up to her magic, Lord Muddane the leader is the only Al Muddy who seems to have an affinity for magic, in fact he has tangled with Mirage personally and lived without having to be consecrated back to the sand from whence he came."

"Sir," said a tech, "We are approaching the Gate, I am reading anti-air weaponry, and the gate is open."

Goldwood rushed to the display and cursed, then nodded to a tech who opened a com channel.

"This is Commander Goldwood," he said "To Sultan Liander, come in."

The sultans face appeared on the screen, looking sad and worried, he'd been crying since Jasmine and her daughter had been taken. The palace had suffered some damage, a few people inside had died, but most everything was okay, minus Jasmine being gone, "Commander," said Liander, "They're saying Jasmine is their prisoner til we turn over the Dragon Avatar, the problem of course is that we don't know where he/it is, hence forth, when we told them that, this was after a black ops team stormed the palace and kidnapped Jasmine and her kid, they sent us the ransom message. We responded and now the Gate is open and at least as I have been informed from fly-by that three more contingents have come through the gate, and that at least eight walkers have been brought through to be assembled, plus there is the ship they have in orbit, a super star destroyer which will also be used to subdue the planet and make it part of the Grand Unified Empire."

Mozenwrath's screen lit up, and he was pissed as well, more so, his eyes had done the whole "Rage to Red I want to lift my hand and destroy everyone with magic" thing, "They expect to black mail us?"

"That ship has enough fire-power to take out the Palace with one hit, and the rest of the planet subdued in a matter of hours," said Crusher, who was leading the ground command, via screen, "I've got the specs that I managed to get by hacking via their own network, we need a crack force to go in, Mechanicles the code is 87nega1."

Everyone had their eye on Mechanicles to see his reaction, he sighed, "we had one ship built with special features, including a cloaking device to hide us from scanners, we need to take the ship. Mozenwrath, I give you full command of the force, distract them, rescue the princess and if possible, take us a few walkers."

Everyone saluted Mechanicles and then screens went off, he then activated the ship wide com, "This is the commander," he said, "all stations prepare to go to orbital mode, mode conversion on my mark....mark."

Immediately the ship changed from the small cruiser with weapons hidden to a full fledged war ship, gun emplacements immediately activated and came to bearing, two new screens appeared above tactical, the gunners chair had a VR head gear pop down, then Mechanicles input the stealth code and the ship went cloaked and silent.

"How do we get in?" asked John, "I mean, do we just go into the docking bay?"

Mechanicles smiled, "Crusher did us a favor John," he said, "There was a reason it would be assumed one ship would be going space side, it's the only one with experimental transporters."

"experimental transporters?" asked John, "In other words, Crusher built them, but didn't have the right components or materials, and so they probably won't work."

Mechanicles sighed and shook his head, "No," he said, "These are different, per instance if we were to beam into another Star Fleet ship, we wouldn't have to wait for their shields to be down, we could just beam in and out, but what makes these unique, is that they won't give off a signature even with us cloaked."

John nodded, he liked Wes a lot more, even if he was a nerd.

Tactical nodded at Mechanicles, who nodded back, then pushed a button, "Armory, get up here."

John figured, that the armorist would be coming up to the command deck to fit everyone for weapons, after all, on a ship this small, 5 decks including the command, there wasn't much of a fighting force, however John was wrong when thirty young men and women and at least two cyborg types appeared on the command deck, wearing black gear.

"Commander Goldwood," said Mechanicles, "Meet The Armory, my personal fighting force, these young people have been with me for a while, Mozenwrath and Xerxes have their own, The Macedonian Guard, The Armory is more a tactical based spec ops group, which exists for situations like this, they are at your command for this venture aboard the ReignCaster, once we take it, it will be yours to command, as will The Armory."

The strike force saluted John, and he just nodded, "At ease people," he said, "I'm not military, I'm just the Avatar of the Dragon. We need to take this ship, no destroying it, or at least minimal damage please, we need a presence that says we mean business, though I am sure that Commander Crusher will be modifying her when we take her, prepare for bea out on my mark, Mechanicles....Mark!"

They disappeared off the Wrath and on board the Caster, whoever had 'ported them, knew what they were doing, because they appeared in a corridor that was very unlit and very useful.

(From here out to the end of this segment, Goldwood will switch to first person, for the author's sake)

"Get me a reading," I said, "I want to know how many people are on this ship, cause after all, we're only thirty against in my guess of what I know from SuperStar Destroyers one hundred or more."

The Cyborg, whose name was Expacknor, pulled out a device that looked a lot like the life signs detector the Puddle Jumpers used, and punched in a couple of keys, looked at it for about five minutes, then put it away, "fifty sir," he said, "according to the computer mainframe which I hacked into, this ship is merely a picket ship, more a trainer, most of the people on board were sent for training in how to subdue a planet, they are authorized to use extreme force on the planet if the backup is unsuccessful."

"Lets go then," I said, "Half of you take the bride, the other half, take the lower levels, Expacknor you will come with me and the bridge crew, Lady Shirvas, you go with the lower levels crew."

Both cyborg types nodded and saluted.

"How many on the bridge?" I asked, "And how armed are they?"

"Thirty on the bridge," said Expacknor, "not armed, this is a training mission, the only armed thing is the ship weapons."

"That is a slaughter," I said, then activating the com, "Goldwood to Lady Shirvas, if you have encountered anyone, do not fire on them, this is a training mission, they are not armed, I repeat they are not armed, shoot to stun, shoot to stun!"

She didn't respond, but I could hear orders being shouted as the safeties were disengaged, and then reengaged, and yes, that can be heard over a com.

"Thank you," I said, "Use stun beams, and put the prisoners in the cells, once this battle is over with, we will deal with them."

We moved to the bridge, again checking the computer, since they didn't know we were on board, it was easy. I motioned to one of the women, a sergeant Kora, who signaled two other men, who moved to either side of the blast doors, stun beams ready, Expacknor moved to the door interface terminal, and slid in a rod that was used for bypassing security protocols. The doors opened, and three things happened, Kora threw two flash gernades in, the two stun beams fired, and we moved in. In short order, it took about five minutes. The captain, who looked young enough to be my age was the only one left standing.

"Who are you?" he stammered, looking very scared.

"You are hereby under arrest," I said, "I am Commander John Goldwood of the Freedom Alliance, your ship is now under our control, you will turn command over to me and my men, deactivating all former protocols, your other men are already in cells, which is where you and your men will be going shortly, after which, one the ground situation is under control, we will transport you down to the planet, where you will stand trial for invading a sovereign system not interested in The Emperors war."

He laughed, which I wasn't surprised at, "And if I don't?"

Expacknor pulled out his pistol and shot one of the men in the leg, "like I said," I said, "Cooperate, or the next shot is in the head."

the Captain gulped, "Understood" he said, "This was only to be a training mission, we're just fresh out the academy, they wanted a small crew operating this girl, the main force would be coming in via the gate, our orders were to subdue the planet and occupy, this isn't the occupation force on the ground, just the rear guard, the occupying force will come once we have control of the The Sultan and The Palace."

"Well," I said, smiling, "Then you have already lost, my allies on the ground, will make short work of everything, now that there isn't a space cannon holding by, take him away."

Lady Shirvas appeared on deck, "contact Mozenwrath," I said, "Inform him that he now has air support."

Mozenwrath's face appeared on the vid screen, "Well," he said, "I'm impressed, think you could fire a couple of shots around the camp to make our point that we are better armed, we've managed some damage, and The Al-Muddy came in and mucked up the walkers, right now it's just artillery and men against us, but even so, the walkers are still useful with the guns, even if they aren't moving."

"Understood," i said, pointing to Shirvas and Expacknor, who both took tactical, "I'm contacting the camp."

Soon enough the strike force's commander was on screen, Commander Jurst.

"I assume I am speaking to the commander in charge of this stupid attempt?" I asked.

"And you are?" the man asked.

"Avatar of the Dragon," I said, "Commander John Goldwood of the Free Alliance Forces at your service."

"So you wish to surrender, where are you calling from, the palace?" he asked, "I will give the princess for you."

"You must have faulty equipment if you cannot see where the call is coming from," I said as I nodded to Shirvas and Expacknor as they targeted two sections outside of the camp and fired a spread each. Watching his eyes go wide as two energy bolts hit and did a bit of damage made me laugh, "Now surrender, your men are outnumbered, your artillery will be destroyed, your walkers are pretty much useless."

He laughed, motioned off screen, and brought out the princess, holding a gun to her head, while another man held a gun to her daughters head, "I don't negotiate," he said, "With terrorists, now surrender, or I kill the woman and her brat."

I smiled, and laughed, "Had you half the brains which got you to your position, then you would realize that not thermocreting where you are operating as a command center, is the stupidest thing you could do."

he looked at me like I was wacky, and clicked off the safety, his lieutenant did the same, then Jasmine and her kid disappeared, not shot mind you, but disappeared, as in down. The Al-Muddy had gotten her, the same happened to her kid. The Al-Muddy would get them somewhere safe.

I opened another channel, "Mozenwrath," I said, "The Al-Muddy got Jasmine and her kid, they're out, pull all ground and other forces out, I'm leveling the camp."

I turned back to Jurst and laughed, "Well," I said, "You tried, time to die, all stations fire!!"

cannonade and proton torpedos launched away, leveling the camp, doing damage to the surrounding desert area. I saw storm troopers and other officers who hadn't been in the immediate blast radius, run towards the gate, which one of the guards was trying to open, then light hit him and he died, which stopped the dialing sequence. The camera which I had hacked into, was showing what was going on. The Tin Cans were moving in, they were using a variety of weapons, mostly energy rifles, but a few disruptors as well. That's what the gate man had been hit with, though these weapons had been augmented to be more deadlier.

I signaled Mozenwrath, "Remind ground forces and air forces, that some need to survive, I want a trial, mainly for show, just so there is an excuse to execute the Imperials, and then send the heads back."

Mozenwrath looked at me, and nodded, "Get the prisoners down from the ship, we'll finish mopping up in a bit."

the signal ended, I turned to Lady Shirvas, "Get the prisoners and take your crew down to the bay, take one of the landing shuttles down to The Palace."

She nodded, and the people who I had assigned her (they were still in the holding area) went with her.

"Goldwood to Mechanicles," I said, "Take the MechaWrath down to the planet, I will stay up here and watch the procedings from the bridge, as soon as that's done, get all who are coming and transport them up here, I want a small contingent of the ground forces, I want air support (besides the ship we're currently on), I want mechanized, which I think the Tin Cans, and if there are any walkers left those, and of course you, Mozenwrath, Xerxes, and Aladdin and his Rats."

"Aye sir," he said, "What are you renaming the Caster?"

"Command of Light," I said.

"Mechanicles out," he said.

While the other things happened on the ground, I had Expacknor and my people get the ship ready, checked out the armory, found it to be loaded. checked out the hanger deck, three flights of Tie Fighters, one of Bombers, eight landing shuttles. Checked out the main deck, and found three ST-ST walkers, and two AT-AT walkers, in the big crates, ready to go. This took about two hours, then the com activated.

"Report," I said, as Mozenwrath's face appeared on screen.

"The Street Rats are ready," he said, "everyone is ready as well, we managed to salvage three AT's, and a couple artillery. We captured the weapons in the outpost, they had a few atomics, plus other weapons, they had enough stuff here sir, that they could have taken the palace with just the capture group that took the princess, incidentally, we sent their heads back, we also gave them a nice gift, one of the bombs, an atomic incendiary, along with a holographic message. the bomb is in the message."

"Good work," I said, "Get everyone up here soon, the space gate is being activated, as soon as we're through, the Sultan is destroying it, we're going to the Star Wars universe. I just got a premonition, and I believe that Phoenix and Chronis are there."

"Understood sir," he said.

A full hour and a half later, the gate was active, and the rest of the commandos got on board. All ships were secured in the other bays, the artillery and other mech stuff safely chained and ready to go.

A vid screen opened and Jafar was on the line, "We have two neo-kinetic war heads pointed at the gate," he said, "Soon as you are through, they will fire, good luck gentlemen."

"Jafar," I said, "Thank you, good luck to everything there as well."

the screen went dead and the ship drifted out, Mechanicles at the helm, Crusher in one of the workshops working on something. then we were through, above a planet. the gate closed behind us; exploded actually.

"We're in the outer core sir," said one of the techs running up, "We are three hours out via hyperspace from Tatooine, and I just heard chatter, three Super Star Destroyers are on their way towards the planet as well, Jabba the Hut just called the Emperor, he has Phoenix."

I nodded, "Inform Crusher that he is to get the cloaking device active for the Light active," I said, "then inform anyone who wants to, that they are to report to the shuttle bay, I want a flight of Ties ready to go, I want to landers ready as well, get the other commanders to the bridge immediately as well, I want to discuss battle plans."

"Aye sir."

**On Tatooine**

Most of the hullaballoo was happening inside Jabba's palace. Phoenix of course had been confined to his room, and about three sets of six guards each had been assigned to make sure that no one got in. No one thought to make sure he couldn't get out, no one had thought to put a spectrometer in the room for him originally, if they had, then they would have realized that Phoenix was not powerless, and more or less was ready to reek some havoc. Jabba had moved behind his blast shielding. Most of his men had moved to the gate area, and two tripod cannons had been set up, one in incineration mode, and one on disruptor mode, class 3. (don't ask, cause I'm only the author). So in essence, the palace stormers wouldn't even make it in. Or at least, that's what the Palace Guard thought, had they known the mind of Malcolm Reynolds or even Gandalf, they would have thought to retreat. Jabba's palace had very little outer shielding, most of it was activated, and the turrets were active. That's the other unfortunate thing, minimal weaponry. Not by choice, but no planet side mercenary base or smuggler camp may have heavy weaponry or artillery. This was according to the Mercenary/Smuggler rules, and most followed. Those who didn't somehow got found out and were throughly destroyed, usually by Imperial agents who knew some of those rules as well (cause of their consorting sometimes....sometimes) Though Jabba had gotten around some of that, the rule book said nothing about floating turrets, or outer defenses that lined the court-yard, so his defenses had a few modifications to them.

"Remind me again?" asked Bib Fortuna, "Why we don't just ask the local garrison for help?"

taking care of the final setup and cameras and control room, Boba Fett stared at Bib, "If they knew we had the Phoenix, they would storm our gates as well, Jabba isn't even all that well liked by Captain Ukral, that's why none of us really like going to town, unless we can get a low level or a sympathizer."

"I don't think the local garrison would be much help right now boss," said someone, "I just got a call from one of our informants, apparently there has been a commotion."

Boba and Bib stared at the man, motioning him onward, "The little space fight we witnessed a few days ago, apparently resulted in a couple of somethings escaping from the ship, my informant told me that what happened was that the Princess, the Princess of Alderaan apparently stole something, the informant doesn't know, but the princess sent down two of her droids with whatever she stole."

Boba Fett at this point got tired and pulled out one of his blades and stuck the man to the wall, and growled at him, Bib looked a bit scared, "Boba!" he said, "Behave."

"The man is milking it for all it's worth," muttered Boba, "I could kill him and interrogate someone else."

Bib pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Boba Fett, several others pointed at both parties, "Everyone shut the Hell up!" roared another man walking into the room, a brash young officer by the name of Edward Elric, member of the Full Metal Clan, a group of humanoids who had the power to wield energy of nature or something like that, his brother Al, had a disfiguring accident when he was younger, and wore a suit of armor to hide the disfigurements, most of the time, Al used a large gun that looked more like a hellbore cannon. Al was the one person, most of Jabba's court, including Jabba feared.

"Here is what we know," said Edward, "The droids were wanted by the imperials, the garrison tried to take them, apparently an old Jedi happened to befriend them first, along with a local moisture farm kid, along with a few other adventurers, there were two super stars in system, but apparently the Jedi had some backup waiting in space, because those two star destroyers are now in their hands, as well as another super star destroyer that was apparently lost a week or so ago, there are at least two or more Jedi types besides the main Jedi, plus a lot of other wackos with guns and whatnot. We are in luck though, Jabba called about fifteen hours or so ago planetary time and requested aid, since he had captured Phoenix Avatar, the Emperor has sent three Super Star Destroyers with a full compliment of soldiers each, they were launched immediately, not from Courascant, but from a close by system, somewhere near Alderran, or something like that, as long as we can hold out long enough, the fleet should be here to help out."

The tech by this time, had been removed and taken to the infirmary, but that was besides the point, watchers from all over the place in the desert and in Mos-Eisley were reporting that the freedom fighter strike force was in a building some place, and not doing much. Well maybe, two smaller craft had been spotted leaving the docking bay. What the people in the palace didn't know was that Tattooine had just been taken over, the Imperial presence had been wiped out. literally. The citizens knew that, but weren't celebrating, there were imperial guards out, but they were mostly the freedom fighters men, dressed up, to keep the order and also as a ploy, in the event that the the three ships moving towards their prize sent men here first. Which they hoped wasn't going to happen.

So the mood around the palace was jubilant, the smugglers happy for once that they were going to one up a bunch of freedom fighters with outdated weapons. Only if they had known the truth.

It was three hours later when the excitement started, three ships came in system, Judgement, Joyless, and The Acclamator. They spread out, with escort craft appearing out from under them, and moving out system towards any pirates who might have followed them in. Mostly small frigates, then the tie patrols poured out, four flights total from each ship of about ten fighters each, patrolling out even further. Then three landing craft dropped from the under belly of Joyless, followed down by a trio of escort frigates, which would patrol the surface from the Palace to Mos-Eisley. The three landing ships were full of soldiers, and the offensive commander, one commander Thrawn, the only alien who had achieved a high ranking, and for that matter, the only alien with command of a ship in the fleet, in fact the only alien being type in the fleet, minus all the.....well.....janitors and the like.

The Command of Light (cloaked) came out of hyperspace half an hour later, and dropped down to a lower altitude in space to avoid the patrols. By this time, Crusher with a few assistants had managed to get a few of the other ships cloaked. The Command of Light was slowing down and would reach the planet momentarily and then go up to a higher altitude and destroy at least one of the other ships, then take the other two over. The capture crews were to be dropped off, and sent free-fall til they hit atmosphere then move in. John had already been informed that the rest of the Light's fleet had dispersed to the other side of the system, but was moving back in slowly. most of the smaller ships had stayed on the planet, Serenity and the Falcon being the two that had, the rest had dispersed to their assignments. All the USAF Earth Force Capital ships had moved off to their assignments, only two, Aristotle and Socrates had stayed with the Redemption, the prototype special Star Destroyer which Malcolm and his crew had captured.

John stood on the bridge and looked at the cameras that were showing the action to him, "Remind me again," he said to no one in particular, "How this is supposed to work?!"

Mechanicles who was in the landing bay, readying the Tin Cans, looked up at the camera and shook his head, "Dragon," he said, "We've done these things enough times, that the pre-battle operations are easy, the battle itself, while hard, is the fun part, besides, you get to shoot down the space stuff, that's even more fun."

John just shook his head, and started roaring orders on the bridge, "All guns to green mode now, all drop ships and escort craft, prepare to drop, stay cloaked until you hit atmosphere, tactical and com, listen and watch, if something's going on planet side, I need to know."

One of the officers who had gotten used to John's tirades, looked up, "Sir," he said, "chatter increased just now, "The Imps have landed, repeat, the imps have landed."

John then nodded to his second, Expacknor, who started shouting other orders, "This is Dragon," said the Commander, "To all sections, drop, May the Force be with you comrades."

then John turned to the Com tech, "Hail whoever is in charge of the current ground operations for our side, and inform them to move out now, and then patch me into the Palace, I want to give them a chance to surrender."

In the palace, one of the techs on com, suddenly looked up a bit surprised, "Anyone know where any of the command staff is?" he asked.

Bib Fortuna came walking over, along with Boba and Edward, "What is it?" asked Edward.

"Uhm..." said the tech nervously, "Don't shoot me sirs, but I have the strangest call just come through, saying that we are being graciously given one last chance to surrender, respond now, or meet your match."

Boba took of his helmet and looked at the man on the screen, a kid, about as old as twenty, maybe. Telling a bunch of hardened vets to surrender? Wow. this kid had guts, "Hail him back" said Boba, "I want to hear what he's selling."

Soon the link was established, "This is Boba Fett, of The Smuggler's Alliance, currently working for Jabba the Hut, who might you be?"

John rolled his eyes and then smiled, "I am Commander Goldwood," he said, "Avatar of the Dragon, Commander of the Freedom Alliance, Commander of the Command of Light, a captured Star Destroyer. Surrender."

Bib laughed, "You're a kid, still young," he said, "Telling us to surrender, what, you gonna cry til we laugh and die?"

John smirked at them, looked off screen at something, then looked back, and smirked some more, "Nope," he said, "Only this."

Suddenly there was a rocking explosion around the palace compound, the imperials who had come into the palace, checked video feed to see that the escort craft which had been patrolling had been shot down, mostly on the palace, the landing craft themselves had a couple of small teams swarming all over them.

Boba turned to Thrawn, "Go!" he shouted, "Take your men, I'll have mine provide cover fire!"

Thrawn and his men came out, with Boba Fett and his cronies firing randomly over them, then that's when the other excitement happened. In designing the sanctuary, no one had thought to make it easy to get in the back way, no one for that matter was guarding it, the prison cells and torture areas were all under ground, so the boom at the back of the base, startled everyone, including those on guard in the throne room. Fortuna glanced at Elric who ran down towards the throne room, shouting orders all the while. Fortuna picked up a rocket launcher and walked outside. That was the smart thing, the unfortunate thing was that he didn't see the tracer on him or the gate that was lowering partly, so as to reduce damage. However, no one saw the blast until the gate was blown apart. Thrawn and his men hunkered down and started firing down towards the rock walk way, which twenty people in stormtrooper armor were advancing, backed up by a ship that looked like a sea horse, with a cannon on the underbelly. If that wasn't bad enough, several other ships were free falling in from space, about four to be exact, as soon as the ships hit, the bottom of two unloaded about twenty men in armor, who fell to ground like a sack of asteroids. Then they started moving and firing. Most of Thrawn's men started backing towards the entrance, knowing that it was hopeless. Had any of Jabba's men been smart enough, they would have gotten to their ships to combat and be on equal terms with the attacking force, but they figured that with the imperial presence, that would be enough.

Boba Fett got on the main com, and radioed The Acclamator for back up. "This is Boba Fett," he roared, "Acclamator, Judgement, or Joyless, we could use back up, ships or more troops, or cover fire, but we are under assualt!"

A man's face appeared on the screen, "This is Lieutenant Jastas," the man said, "I'm with the Freedom Alliance, Acclamator, I mean the Reborn, or the Joyless, now the Joyful, or the Judgement, now the Redeemed won't be answering you, we have taken possession of them, your men are coming to you though, they'll be joining you in a couple of minutes."

Boba screamed out to Thrawn, "We've just been out done!" he roared, "Your ships were taken!"

Thrawn's eyes blazed as he heard that, "FALL BACK!" he roared, "ALL MEN FALL BACK!"

Everyone jumped up and back pedaled in, shooting at the silvery men advancing towards them, as well as the armor.

"We're in deep crap here," said Boba, "We didn't think that this could happen!!"

"We were expecting your men to be vigilant Thrawn!" said Elric as he came in and laid his hand down and a wall appeared where the gate had been, "We're now sitting ducks, royally screwed."

"Can we call anyone?" asked Fortuna, who was busy checking the feed of the cameras, and repositioning the guns, "anyone?"

"No," said Thrawn, "The Emperor cannot spare anymore ships to this area, or any other allies, we are on our own, that's why he sent me, I am the leading Grand Admiral in the fleet, the best at what I do, and before this incident, more kills under my belt then any admiral or commander in the fleet. I have never lost a single command ship or had a man go down, the fact that these people are using stolen technology, and reworking it to their own ends, is disturbing. What's even more disturbing, is the fact that the local garrison was taken out, by a smaller strike force."

"Well," said Edward who had created a peephole to look at, "That small and unorganized strike force you seem to think they are, have completely neutralized our ground weaponry defenses, and our arterial defenses for that matter as well. Apparently they have some sort of energy shielding, there are maybe ten men down, but even those ten men are only injured, and are lying on the ground from where they are, with.....oh crap......HIT THE FLOOR!"

Everyone jumped out of the way and either hit the floor or flattened themselves against the walls, ten booms hit the doorway which Edward had built with his power, and destroyed it, the two guns fired out, but no one could see from the smoke if anyone had been hit, in answer, two blasts in return destroyed the guns and the two gunners.

The silvery men marched in, continuous firing, while the downed men were launching grenades from their positions. Boba and Thrawn waived everyone back to the throne room, while they fired back. Al and Edward moved in and erected another one of their barriers, jointly, this time more sturdier.

Jabba looked at the men as they came in, "So how screwed are we?" he rumbled.

They all looked at each other, finally Edward spoke, "Right now sir, we'd be wise in surrendering, they want The Phoenix, provided that we surrender him, they'll leave us and go about our way, we've lost our air support with the taking of the three Star Destroyers, we have no communications to anywhere outside, they're being blocked, right now sir our only option is to surrender."

Jabba growled, "Surrender is not an option I want to consider," he rumbled, "Edward, Alphonse, take your men who are guarding the lower levels up to your wall, I want them up there, Fett, take a contingent of men down to the lower levels and shore up defenses."

Seven men in blue cloaks came out, The Full Metal Squad, under Edward and Al's command, a group of humans from another multiverse who had been augmented to control elements. And yes, if you're wondering, these are the FMA people. They went up to the gate that Edward had constructed. They could hear the pounding on it. Edward smirked, a double wall worked every time, hopefully they could hold out.

Then the unexplainable happened, the wall simply vanished. It simply vanished. One minute it was there, and then a ripple and it wasn't. Edward and his men looked very surprised, especially when they found guns aimed at them, but not firing. Most of the silvery men had taken entrance outside the gate, while most of the others were walking in. A few had swords, mostly guns, there was a kid with a humanoid looking tiger. A few women in garb that Edward figured to be priestess's. Another bunch with garb that looked military, with a rather young guy with non-reflecting glasses, then a bunch of people that looked civilian, if you considered that two of them had large blades, and one of them had a big staff with an orb like weapon in it, and one looked rather effeminate. Then there was the trio of kids with sticks. That made Ed laugh, well he was laughing until Armstrong, the guy who punched stuff, ran at the kids, most everyone was shocked, but the kids, seeing as how they were his target, flipped their wands up, and all at the same time said, "Avadra Kedavra!" a green light came out of their wands and Armstrong was no more. Disintegrated on the spot, and the kids didn't even break a sweat, their robed cloaks swaying in the breeze. Then someone spoke up.

"Greetings Edward Elric," said the man, he had weird armor, it looked like it was merged with his skin. Even weirder was the round objects on his arms, Edward could have sworn that he heard ticking from them, but the weird thing was they seemed to be glowing. The sword and cape seemed to make the guy look a bit out of time, and more like he belonged in the 13th century, with knights and whatnot.

"And you are?" asked Edward, trying to use his powers, and realizing it was impossible.

"I am Chronis," said the man, "Co-co-co-leader of the Army of Light, I am the Avatar of Time."

Edward gulped, the Time Avatar, they had the Phoenix Avatar captured, what other avatar's were out there?

"Captain Tyronis," said Chronis, "take a squad in and get Phoenix out, if there is resistance, wipe them out, leave only Jabba alive, I want to make an example out of him."

Edward gulped, and tried to raise his arms to produce a weapon, he succeeded in raising his hands and attempting to do the incantation, but then the unexplainable happened.

"Don't even try it Ed," said Chronis, his sword (which was glowing) pointing at Ed, rippling with energy, "It's not a good idea."

"Actually," said the old man with the white beard, "injure him enough, and send him back as a warning to Jabba, so that he gets there and then dies."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," said Edward, backing away and looking for something, a stick, something, "I will not be your pawn."

"Not your choice," said Chronis, "You will die!"

"Brother!" screamed Alphonse, "Run!"

Al had somehow managed a sword out of a part of the wall, and he charged Chronis. Chronis side stepped and hit Al with the edge of his arm shield. It shouldn't of done anything to Al, but merely startled him, however the fact that Al who was about 8 foot went down and then started dematerializing before them. Chronis stared pointedly at Edward, "This is what I do," he said evily, "I control time, you will cooperate, or I will erase all your friends here, and then I will erase your parts one by one. That's what I do for fun when I'm bored, I torture people, for fun."

By this time, guns and blades and sticks were pointed at the rest of the Full Metal Clan, and most had backed against the wall and surrendered, Ed sighed, shook his head and accepted. The pain was brutal, searing, he now knew what his enemies felt as he had killed them and he laughed, and spit on them. then Chronis kicked Edward. He woke up in the throne room. with several people looking at him.

"Explain?" asked Fett, who looked at the hole in the wall that Ed had apparently created when he was kicked.

"The Army of Light," coughed Ed as blood came out of his mouth and other places, "Has asked that we surrender."

"And?" asked Fett, "Anything else?"

Ed didn't answer, he wasn't breathing, in fact, as Fett felt his pulse, another boom and Armstrong came through the wall, badly bleeding and dying as well.

"EVERYONE SHOOT!" shouted Fett, as more of The Full Metal Clan was kicked through the wall, and men started climbing through. But it wasn't enough, all of the guards in the throne room were soon down, and dead or dying.

Chronis appeared in the room, his blade extended, "Greetings Jabba," he said, "You have lost,"

A couple of shots later, Phoenix appeared in the throne room, his sword drawn as well, Tryonis as well. Dragon's Astral form was there as well.

"We," they said, "Represent the Quadresence of Light, we are the lead force behind the Army of Light. You will be allowed to live, but only for a bit. You will be a message to the Imperials and what they stand for."

Jabba gulped, "WHO ARE YOU?!" he thundered.

"We," said Tyronis who sort of had become the spokes person, "Are the essence of life, the Ancients, I am Tyronis the First Ancient, the First Avatar, your time has ended."

"This is Chronis," said Chronis, "All ships, Beam up now, lock on to all signatures and beam up, the armory has been tagged, so beam it up."

soon enough everyone was in their respective ships.

"What about Jabba?" said Phoenix, "How are we punishing him?"

"Watch," said Mozenwrath, "Mozenwrath to tractor control, do it."

A beam of energy hit the palace, and disintegrated it, then pulled Jabba who was struggling, this was of course being recorded, they pulled him up to the outer atmosphere and left him there. The video recording watched Jabba's last minutes. It took him ten minutes to die, then the camera switched to the four avatars.

"We are The New Hope," they said, "Emperor Palpatine, your time has come, you are next, Thrawn could not stand before us, he fell, all your people fell, you have lost."

The recording ended, soon enough, all the ships were gathered, and all commanders were on screen, "This is Chronis," said Chronis, "We are now on to war, this is how we will proceed, we will be open, no cloaks, we will be aggressive, if we are attacked, we will kill them and try to take their ships, nothing more, nothing less."

The message was sent through the Sub network, soon enough it would end up on Coruscant, before being transmitted to Byss, where the final confrontation would take place.

**End Chapter**


	7. Chapter 6

**Legend of The Sorai**

A/N: So with the end of my last chapter, the Army of Light destroyed Jabba and his minions, and rescued Phoenix Avatar. I have successfully done what I said I was going to do, which was destroy genre after genre, and thus far, I know that I have done very well. This chapter is going to be a bit more centered on a few other "rogue" groups operating in the Star Wars universe. Who? Well, I can't tell you, but I can let you know that the Ori will play heavily in later on. Doing what? that I can't tell you, but they will offer aid to the heroes.

Phoenix: So let me get this straight, you no longer attempt to do writing that is effective, but rather childish? why?

Doctor Of Writing: Because, I want people to know that I am like Light, I don't care.

Light Yagami: And the reason I don't kill you is because?

DOW: Because Kira, I can easily stop you, I'm the ultimate writer, I can write whole series out.

Ruck: ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU, I may be the immature one, but you two are acting like idiots.

Anyhow, as I was saying, before I was interrupted, (looks pointedly at Light/Kira) the rest of this series, the chapters will be shorter, mainly because they're going to take a look at multiple points of view, from the Imperials, the AoL, and The Others. The others are those who have remained neutral, and will remain neutral, but will offer aid in some way to either side. characters from other series will be appearing as well, and those from Darkness and Apocalypse, the more minor ones who i may have mentioned once or twice, will also be getting some screen time. Kestral, the woman whom Avatar of The Red Dragon fell in love with, will make an appearance sometime soon, because she is slightly central to Dragon's plot, and useful to a few other people. Urd's relationship with Time Avatar will play as well. Does the Phoenix Avatar fall in love and does Tyronis, the Avatar of the First get Susie back? Those questions will all be answered in time. Though I can assure you that things that were discussed in Darkness and Apocalypse will play heavily into.

Now on to the next chapter.

**Chapter Six: Legends Of The Sorai.**

**Byss. The Emperor's Headquarters.**

The Emperor had seen the recording that had mysterious appeared on the net, and had watched it through to the end, including the address by the Army of Light leaders. He was not pleased, it had hit Coruscant and already people were starting to ask questions. The death of Thrawn was not pleasing to him, as much as Palpatine hated aliens, he liked Thrawn, but had never admitted it, though they had dined together once or twice. With his death, and the capture of his three Star Destroyers and escort ships, plus Rashider's death and the capture of his Star Destroyer. There was still question though of the Agrahbah ship, but then that question was answered when a report came in that the super gate had been destroyed in the Kryall system where it had been stationed. That team was dead, because their heads had appeared in one of the boarding rooms in one of the barracks on Coruscant.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Palpatine, "Right now, we have to get word out to these people, say that we will oppose them. They have one Super Star destroyer, four or five star destroyers, plus whatever was on those ships; mechs, weapons, escort craft, and Tie flights."

A woman dressed in a Samurai kimono appeared beside him, "What options do we have?" she asked, "right now our only options would be to make a mandatory registration into the army, we need the men. We lost at least a tenth at least, maybe more, plus ships. Right now the ship yards should be our concern, that they don't get taken."

"Wenri," said Palpatine, "The concern right now is that other systems remain in line, even with Vader on the rest of the Moffs enforcing our will, there is only so many that can slip through the cracks. Loosing Tattooine did not affect us, we really didn't care about it, even The Old Republic had no interest in it."

A messenger came in, "Sir," he said, "One of the groups that was downed on Tattoine was The Full Metal Clan, Lady Wenri, your fiance is among the dead, all of them dead. A scout ship was in the area, and saw the ships leaving, stayed out of range and then went to investigate, Milord you've seen the video, well they didn't show you everything, I have pictures here that I have from the scout who is in a clinic right now, undergoing therapy from what he has seen."

The Emperor beckoned and the page put the disc in the player. The man was right, the scene was brutal; the Full Metal Clan had been crucified on the palace wall, their blood dripping down, Boba Fett's head cut off and his other parts next to him. Thrawn's head cut off, his eyes picked out, every part of his body carved up, other scenes were so brutal that the man had to leave the room and puke, he hadn't even seen these. A soft "Whump" and Wenri fainted. The Emperor sighed and hit a button, two techs came and carried her out, to the infirmary, she had stayed through 20 of the 100 pictures, he stopped after eighty pictures. this was enough, he hit a button and The High Fleet Commander appeared on the screen.

"Fleet Commander," said Palpatine, "Inform all Commanders and Captains that they are to report to Coruscant, their flights and escorts are to be with them, show them the video, though I am sure they have seen it, inform them that those who don't cooperate, that I will have whatever Bounty Hunter is in the area kill them, I want all Commands ready."

"Yes Milord," said the man, "I will assume my post with the Trinian Fleet and guard Byss."

"Thank you," said Palpatine. "End transmission."

That ended it, the remaining fleets would go to Coruscant. Project Death Star was currently somewhere safe, and it could defend itself with its Tie Fighters and escort patrols. Soon things would be going right once again.


	8. Second Intermission

**Legend of the Sorai**

A/N: So I realized that my last chapter was oddly named, since there was no talking about The Sorai. It should of been Incident at the Palace, so forgive me for that minor incident. But this chapter will be a bit longer, and it will actually be central, not just a minor rambling on why The Emperor wants massive damage done, and for those wondering why I have Wenri as Edward's fiance. Well I'm sure that there are enough fanfics out there that had that happen, that somehow he got back from our reality and married her. trust me. So if you're wondering about Edward, yes, he escaped, but I can't tell you how, but it might be revealed later on.

**Second Intermission**

"THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS!" screamed Apocalypse in all his fury, "I ORDERED YOU TO CAPTURE HIM PALPATINE, AND INSTEAD YOU LET HIM GET AWAY, AND IN TURN LOST YOUR BEST, ACTUALLY ONE OF YOUR BEST MEN TO A BUNCH OF SNOT NOSED BRATS AND POWERED SUPER IDIOTS, HE IS NOW THEIR BEST HOPE AT DEFEATING YOU AND THEN COMING AFTER ME!!!!"

"Actually," smirked Palpatine, "We have something in our favor that might just convince Phoenix to surrender."

"We?" asked Megatron, "Let me remind you Palps, that was all your idea, I just was part of the squad that captured her."

"Her?" asked Palpatine, "What....er.....who did you capture?"

"Lady Kestral," said Palpatine, "Dragon's love interest, she disappered during the Council's crisis on...lets see here.....Earth 8u77, Disney's Earth, specifically year 1812, Beauty and the Beast. She was part of a team trying to convince Dragon to join the Red council, the True Guardian's Council."

"The Guardians!?" shouted Apocalypse, "They're involved with this now?"

"They have been involved since you tried to kill Chronis," said a new voice appearing, in astral form, "Right now, you need help, however you lost Limbus and The Game Master, they aren't on the Dark Council right now, however, I am here to help."

"Artemis Fowl?" said Apocalypse, "I thought you were with the good guys..."

"I am Artemais Fowl," said the man, "I am the other Dark aspect of Artemis, besides Urais Fowl, who is currently engaged in getting a small task force to send to take a chunk out of The Alliance of Light as they are now calling themselves. Right now, they, as they are, they can be defeated, the Earth Defense Force isn't going to rush to their defense, not when they're setting up base. where, none of my spies know."

"Where is Artemis?" asked Palpatine, "And for that matter, where is Holly Short, those two right now are the one side that gives me reason to worry about things."

"Holly is elsewhere," said Artemais worriedly, "She disappeared off all reality scanners when she left Fowl Manor, along with Mulch Diggums, the actual Mulch Diggums, not the one that appeared at your Fortress Megatron when you merged with Devimon, for that matter I might add, that was me that was helping you, I thought I was Artemis, til I met Artemis, finding I was Artemais and that Urais existed as well. Right now she and him are our issue, I have sent agents, both Urais and I have sent agents, none have found anything on Artemis or Holly, or for that matter Megs, since you are curious, Game Master, Limbus and Musaki disappeared off the radar as well, we think that there is now a third party involved, a neutral party."

"I haven't been able to sense anything," said Apocaypse, "I'm one of the Eldest beings here, I'm Ares, but this scares me, if there is someone or something clouding our knowledge, it could be anything."

"It's a lot more then you know about," said a new voice, "The Musi are involved."

A man with red eyes and red and black wings appeared, actually appeared, in the Dark Nexus, "Your father, Apocalypse, found out, like I did, an hour ago, but there is a third party involved, I don't know who they are, but they're dangerous, I think that another set of Beings may be involved."

"Who are you?" asked Palpatine.

"I am Esorx Astorx," said the being, "The Dark essence, a combined essence of Phoenix, Dragon, Tyronis, and Chronis, I was created from all the parts of their fear and sadness."

"Oh bloody Hell," muttered Artemais, "We have Apocalypsemon in human form."

"We have work to do gentlemen," said Apocalpyse, "Palpatine do whatever it is that you do with hostages and their loved ones, I want him before me, I want his power, I want the doors opened."

End Intermission Two


	9. Chapter 7

**Legend of The Sorai**

A/N: So once again, I add a new character, and yes, I'm going to tell ya'll what happened to Musaki soon, not to mention Artemis Fowl, and Holly Short and her forces. Incidentally, I know I stated this in Apocalypse Game, but this is like "Crisis on Infinite Earths," if it had been written possibly by Berman and Braga. So lets put it this way, yeah, I know I suck, but my suckage is Berman and Braga level, so it's tv level suckage.

**Chapter 7: Sanctum Morti.**

**Elsewhere. The Rogue group.**

**Masaki and company.**

In an asteroid field in the Hoth system, a small contingent of ships were gathered; these had been the people that everyone was wondering where they were. Holly Short, former Captain of LepRecon, now Commander of New Freedom Alliance. Tenchi Musaki. Lieutenant in the Jurai Special Operations, Commander of the 8th Defense Wing, Ryoko Musaki, Tenchi's wife, commander of Ryo-oki, the cabbit ship, second in command of the 8th Defense Wing, Mulch Diggums, Second in command under Holly Short, Commanding Officer of TacWing Ground Forces, a combination of the 75th LEPpatrol and 8th LEPrecon Advanced, and the prisoners that had signed up with full pardons after this war was over. Plus Game Master and Limbus, commanding a small private spy fleet of about 8 small cruisers. The fleet total was about 20 ships, small by most fleet standards, each with about two to four wings each of fighter craft.

On board the Epicurius, Holly Short was reviewing tactical analysis when an alarm sounded, "All stations," came the voice, "We are at Red Alert, I repeat, we are at Red Alert."

"Spy Command," said Holly to the Com officer, who hurried to punch up Limbus.

Limbus and Game Master's face appeared on the screen, dual screened, since they each had four ships under their control, including their own ships each, "Not sure," said Limbus, "But we think there was a Hyperspace juncture just opened outside our range, we're running cold, so they haven't spotted us, however, the alarms are set to go off in this scenario, you ordered it since you're head command, and Masaki gave it the okay since he's second in command."

"I want a visual," said Holly, "I want to know if we have to move, or if they'll just go by."

"Camera bots are reporting in," said Game Master, looking a bit worried, and then Tenchi's face appeared on screen, "Lieutenant, send out a wing to monitor whatever is in system, do not engage, but I think we have a Star Destroyer in system, but it's just sitting, go in silent."

Tenchi's face went off, but Game Master stayed on and switched to a private line at Holly's command chair, "I'm not sure, but I think we should consider capturing it," he said, "We could use more firepower, move about one tenth of each command to it, rename it the Freed Fire."

"If it can be done then do it," said Holly, "But Artemis is going to..."

"With all due respect," said Game Master, "I do remind you that Artemis has yet to ask you to marry him which he should of done a while ago, you two have been dating now for three years, with no change of plans."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Holly.

"You're trying to not lay blame," said Game Master pointedly, "Stop feeling as if you're to blame, you and him are the first inter-species relationship, so don't have him feeling as if he's to blame."

"Let's leave this conversation for a bit," said Holly, "I love him, however his family, and their work, differ from what LEP does, they're still criminals."

"Alright," said Game Master, "Though I think this might have to do partly with Artemais during his working with me, even I thought he was Artemis, if this is because of that, I'm sorry."

"I want a report in ten minutes," said Holly, "I want to know if we can take the ship, or if we can ignore it."

**Outer Asteroid Field**

**Unknown Star Cruiser**

**7th Capture Wing**

**Musaki in Command**

"Corblet," said Tenchi, "are we reading any life-signs on that bird?"

"Yes sir," said Lieutenant Corblet, "About twenty or so."

"Are their weapons hot?" asked Tenchi.

"I'm detecting their running at Green Level Alert," said Corblet, "However if they've spotted us, they're ignoring us."

"I doubt they'd be able to detect us," said someone else on the com, "we've got cloaking fields around every ship."

"I'm hailing them," said Tenchi, ignoring the guy who had stated the obvious.

"Hailing frequencies are open," said the computer voice.

"This is Lieutenant Musaki of the Jurai Royal Defense Force," said Tenchi, "Attention Unknown ship, identify yourself and state your purpose in the Hoth System."

There was about a minutes silence, then a response.

"Attention Tenchi Masaki," said the voice, "This is Artemis Fowl of the Royale."

Tenchi gulped, "Commander," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Things are changing," said Fowl, "New players and new plays, The Emperor is ticked to say the least about the loss of Thrawn and his men, plus the fact that Phoenix was not captured."

"Phoenix is still with us then?" asked Tenchi, "That's good then."

"Yes and No," said Artemis, "From my hacking and listening on the webs and communications, The Emperor is mobilizing every force he can, everyone is joining, even the unalligned who he hasn't invaded yet, and the deep core, besides Byss are now under heavy jurisdiction."

"So how did you get a Star Destroyer?" asked Tenchi.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," said Artemis, "However, I can tell you that it was easy."

"Maneuver yourself into the circle," said Tenchi, "I think that the current commander will want to brief you."

"Let me guess," said Artemis, "My girlfriend Holly Short?"

"Yes," said Tenchi.

"Alright," said Artemis, "I'll deploy a wing of patrol craft to monitor both entrance and exit spots for the hyperspace route, I noticed that your exit spot is less monitored, are you trying to be caught blind?"

"I have a question though sir," said Tenchi before he closed the com, "Why haven't you asked Holly to marry her yet?"

"that's a question," said Artemis, "That I don't want to answer right now, get your men back to their ship Lieutenant, then I'm calling an all general staff meeting, I want to discuss how things are going to go with this battle."

"Yes Sir," said Tenchi, ending the call, "7th Capture Wing, return to the Command Ship, and await further orders.

**Two Hours Later**

**Royale, the Command Ship of the New Freedom Alliance**

**Conference Room 2**

"...And I think that currently, our being here is best for right now," said Fowl, "We do not have enough resources to help out The Alliance of Light, or whatever they're calling themselves."

"Sanctum Morti," said Tenchi, "You're really wanting to do that?"

"Sanctum Morti?" asked a few people.

"Sanctum Morti," said Holly, "Sanctuary of Death, in other words, inviting death to come to us, Artemis wants to play chicken and let the enemy come."

"I stand by this," said Artemis, "small raids aren't going to hurt, building our numbers, and they help by taking away from Dragon's group."

"Fine," said Holly, "This conversation right now is done, everyone you are dismissed, Commander Fowl, a word please, privately."

Artemis glanced at her, and followed her to her Ready Room.

"Are you doing this because I wouldn't let you come?" asked Holly, "Are you really using this against me?"

Artemis sighed, and looked at Holly, well down a foot or so, but his look said everything, "Holly," he murmured, "I care for you too much and love you way too much, I didn't want us to become involved in an inter-universal affair. You are a peace-keeping force, you're all wonderful, your ships are space worthy since you've done some upper atmosphere, but battle wise, your weapons are too weak to be effective against capital and other ships, your ships are half, half the size of a Star Destroyer, you might be effective against the fighter craft, but otherwise, your ships aren't worth it. Even if we got you the design plans that Commander Crusher used to fix the other ships in his fleet, there would still be time and energy."

"I know this," said Holly, "I just want to be able to help."

"Holly," said Artemis looking around and getting something out of his pocket and going down on his knee, "Will you marry me?"

Holly looked shocked, then smiled, and laughed, "About time Fowl," she said, "It's about time, Mulch is going to enjoy this."

"Mulch already knows," said Artemis smiling, "He's my best man, I'm having Butler be one of my groomsmen, I'm hoping to have Foaly be another groomsman."

Holly smiled, "I assume that after this assignment is over, we'll get married?"

"yes," said Artemis, "I want you alive."

"You'd find this interesting," said a voice coming in from the com, "That you two find romance interesting in a time like this,"

"either come on board Mulch," said Artemis a bit annoyed, "or shut up."

Laughing and then an image appeared, a hologram, "Sorry Artemis, but being Holly's second in command and tactical officer is a good thing, I'm sorry for the spying."

"Apology accepted," said Artemis, "What's up?"

"Communication scans are reporting that another attack by Dragon and his army just occurred, they've captured and are occupying some planet, which while little significance to the Empire, is however a part of the hyperspace trade route between Byss and Balsavis the report says that the Emperor believes that this is just the first of many ways that they're going to make him come out against him, and he is urging all loyal citizens to stand up and fight."

"Any response from Dragon or anyone?" asked Holly.

"A video statement that appears to be from Tatooine was just uploaded," said Mulch, and it sounded like he was laughing, "the response was them saying 'We're not on that planet, we're on Tatooine, where we will remain, if there are others out there who are fighting in our name, all the power to them.'"

"Someone else?" asked Artemis puzzled, "Not any of mine, and I know that Phoenix would prefer to fight honorably."

"Did any of the people we monitored break away?" asked Holly.

"No," said Artemis, "They all joined with Dragon and his fellow adventurers, those that didn't are still in Agrahbah."

"Hmm," murmured Artemis, then looked out into space, "Mulch, signal all commands, we're moving to Tatooine, I don't think we're safe."

"what?" asked Holly, "I thought you said we were safe here."

"We were," said Artemis, "However some reckless cowboy just took a planet, and I think I know where, I think I know why, but I don't know who, that's what is scaring me right now, two things I know and one I don't."

"You think," said Mulch filling in what Artemis wasn't saying, "Is that some cocksure and independents are wanting their own slice, and because they just took Balsalvis someone is going to get fried, we're not in their way, but they're going to want to take a look here, because well, random ships coming in and out is suspicious, and when the warp mark of a missing Star Destroyer is seen, well then..."

"Yes," said Artemis, "Exactly."

"Alright," said Mulch, "I'll alert all commands to move out, should I tell them where we're moving to?"

"No," said Artemis, "Not yet, I'll decide once we're in transit."

Mulch ended the com, and Artemis and Holly went back to talking.

"Who do you think it is that decided to do this?" asked Holly, "Who would be this open to stand against The Emperor?"

"I don't know," said Artemis, "They would have to be brave and heavily armed to be at Balsalvis, the Rebels don't have that fire power right now, and they're on Yavin, where hopefully they'll stay for the time being."

"Where is The Death Star?" asked Holly, asking what Artemis was thinking.

"Mulch," said Artemis, "See if you can check into any reports about a planet shaped sphere in space, doing anything."

"Way ahead of you boss," said the dwarf, "Apparently five hours ago, Alderann was destroyed, a ship pulling out via hyperspace watched and recorded it. The emperor didn't stop the uploading in time, there is a lot of uproar about it, The Emperor is saying that it's all about keeping the systems in line. I just got another report coming up that says that two small one man craft just bumped into the area, and bumped out ten minutes ago, it's still there. there's a lot of ties flying around."

"Thank you," said Artemis, "well we know where we're not going."

"They'd destroy Alderann to make a point?" said Holly shocked, "that's new."

"No," said Artemis, "Not totally, empires have done that for a long time, to enforce their rule."

"Hmm," said Holly, "So where do we move?"

"We'll stay in the Outer Core," said Artemis, "For a while, til we figure everything out."

"What about Tattoine?" she asked, "Strength in numbers after all."

"In the event that a full scale force were to come after the main group," said Artemis, "I would hold it inadvisable for the moment, we're going to Dantoine, less noticed, more safer."

"Alright," said Holly as they exited her office, and Mulch stood at attention, "Commander Diggums, set course for Dantoine, alert all fleets to move in two hours, recall any patrols as well."

"Aye Commander," said Mulch, Butler was at one of the tactical tables looking things over, and laid a course and put it in the computer and gave it to Mulch. Mulch looked at Butler who looked back rather pleasantly, and Mulch just gulped and complied.

"I don't need to ask," asked Artemis who had noticed, "What that was about?"

"No Artemis," said both of them at the same time.

**Elsewhere.**

**Tattoine **

**Army of Light Main Group**

At the same time that Artemis and his crew had seen the message, so had the Army of Light. The most incensed at this incident wasn't any of the Avatars, but rather Mozenwrath and Mechanicles.

"Since when do we do something like that?" asked Mozenwrath, "I know we didn't, unless we have rogue elements in our group that decided to strike before we authorized."

"reports are coming in now," said Mechanicles, who was looking at the com station, "No name to the group, but they're claiming responsibility, they've occupied the planet in the name of the Army of Light."

"Who would do this?" asked Malcolm coming onto the bridge, followed by a few others, who wanted to know what was going on, "Who has that much firepower to subdue a planet, kill it's people and take it over."

"Ahem," said Belldandy a bit daintily, "But didn't we do that to Tattoine?"

"No," sighed Chronis who was on the bridge as well, "We only freed the planet, and killed the criminal occupiers who had no right to control this planet."

"So the difference then is...." said about five people.

"Not much," agreed Mozenwrath, "But we gave them a chance to surrender, they refused, so we did it our way."

"Sir," said K1, "The com just spit something else out, I think we have another group in the running."

"Oh this is starting to get annoying," muttered Gandalf, "What are they saying?"

"They've just denounced the Balsalvis people," said K1 looking at it, and showing it to Mechanicles, "If I'm reading this right, they're saying that The Empire can go ahead and destroy that group, since it has no affinity with the Army of Light or....The New Freedom Alliance....The New Freedom Alliance, who the hell are they?"

"Some other group like us...maybe," said Hobbes, "Or, they're another rogue elements group."

"I want someone to go to Balsalvis," said Jack O'Neil finally getting on the bridge, along with Dragon and Tyronis, "a small investigative force, nothing that draws attention, I want to see who these people are who took the planet, and at the same time, if you should happen to run into these 'New Freedom Alliance' people talk to them as well, see who they're working with, if they're with us, fine. If they're with the Rebels and you find that out, do not make contact, I already instructed Captain Richelu of the Musketeer to make it look like an accident that those two droids appeared on Yavin, which is where the current headquarters of the Rebel Alliance is."

"You have a problem with other allies?" asked Gandalf.

"Not exactly," said Malcolm getting where the Commander was coming from, "I don't trust that many people either and any other groups joining us, just might make our plans harder to deal with."

"Sir!" shouted Gandalf who as now monitoring the com, "We have a live broadcast on the vid-net, I'm patching it on to the main screen."

"Greetings," said the face of the Emperor appearing on the screen, "This is your Emperor."

"This important?" several people asked before getting death glares.

"Apparently my rule has come under attack by those who think they are more fit to administer justice then me," said the recording, "My fellow citizens, I think it fair enough to ask what do these anarchists and nutjobs want? do they want power? Do they want screen time? What do they want?"

"We want you to shut up and die!" shouted Phoenix at the screen.

"By now," the recording continued, "A planet in our dominion has been attacked, Balsalvis, none were left alive, the group who took it has not named themselves, but they are saying that they want me destroyed. I have news for you, I will no longer tolerate your fun, from now on, any ships that are spotted by the Imperial Navy will be target locked until they can tell us what they are doing in that sector, the only exceptions are trade vessels and medical vessels, otherwise you will answer to sector authorities. One final message."

"whatever," muttered half the crew, the other giving the image on the screen a stink eye.

"Avatar of The Dragon," said the recording, "This message is to you and you alone, your bird is in my possession for now, she came to me after appearing on one of my ships, she makes a nice addition to my experiments, if you want the one you love to be kept alive, then surrender yourself to me, surrender your army to me and I will let her live, otherwise, she will die. That is all. Good luck my citizens, watch out for yourselves."

The transmission ended, those that were on the bridge, looked at Dragon who was fuming, those who were next to him took a step back.

"He just declared war on us," said Dragon gritting his teeth, "For that, HE WILL PAY!!!!! ALL HAIR THE GLORY OF THE ALLIANCE OF LIGHT!!!!"

Everyone saluted and cheered. Dragon glared out into space, trying to find Coruscant, and beyond it, Byss. He would make the Emperor pay dearly for what he did.

End Chapter 7


	10. Chapter 8

**Legend of The Sorai**

A/N: so the question probably being asked now, is whom was the group that attacked Balsalvis. There are a few theories, I think a few people know. Heavily armed and dangerous. I can tell you though, that it's going to be a group that we would least think to do something. So the other question I'm guessing on your mind is how did Kestral get captured by Palpatine? Well that question won't be answered for a while, but I can tell you, that you will get to see Dragon do one of his avatar moves; not going to tell you just yet, but you'll figure it out soon.

**Chapter 8: Revenged and Retributed**

**Tattoine**

**Army of Light, Main group**

"This is preposterous!" roared Dragon standing before a small council, holograms of the other members of The Rogues, and Artemis's Command, "Why am I being forbid to go after Kestral, if she can be saved, then I should do it."

Everyone looked uncomfortable, even though Dragon was one of the power house of command, he wasn't in charge, everyone looked to Jack O'Neil, Artemis, and Holly for leadership, "You know why," said Jack sitting back, "Palpatine wants you to go after him, it's how he'll get you, whatever happened that brought Kestral to him, could easily happen to you."

"_It would be foolish for you to try something like this,"_ said Artemis sitting at his control chair, _"You realize that you'd be going in alone, no backup, the Emperor goaded you, because he lost Balsalvis, this is how he operates, this is how he'll do it."_

"I want to find out who took Balsalvis!" said Dragon, "I want them to explain their actions!"

_"Dragon,"_ said Tenchi from his line, _"Think about this logically, that whoever attacked Balsalvis, maybe they don't want to ally with us; right now we haven't even introduced ourselves to the Rebel Alliance, with the exception of Han Solo, Chewie, Luke, Obi-wan, and the droids, three of which are off somewhere else, and Han and the kid took off after Tatooine was liberated, so realistically, they have no reason to contact us!"_

Dragon fumed, but nodded, "You'll forgive my outburst, I need to go planetside to clear my mind, being on the ship here is bugging me."

Jack looked at everyone who nodded, "Acknowledged," said Jack, "That is permissible, check in every half hour, we don't know if the planet is entirely safe yet, though Mos Eiesly is, and the surrounding area, there may be enclaves who are waiting for word."

Dragon nodded, and took a sand robe and left to the transporter room, as soon as Dragon was out of hearing, Jack nodded to Mulch on board Holly's ship, who signaled two of his watchers to watch Dragon from afar.

On the ground, Dragon shrouded himself in the cloak and started walking out of the area, towards the Dune Sea, where he could think. He sensed the two watchers, and smiled inwardly, for his protection....right.

Things weren't supposed to be this way, Dragon thought he had seen everything clearly, back at the Sanatorium, but apparently not, apparently the Darkness wanted to drag this out, to punish him, one of the last of the Dragon out there, but the answer could not be found.

"I IMPORE THE STARS TO ANSWER ME!" he roared, "I WANT THE POWER!"

Suddenly energy started flowing around him, as something in his brain clicked, and he held out his hands, "I IMPORE THE STARS TO REMEMBER ME!" he chanted, "I IMPLORE THE STARS TO RETURN THE POWER!"

On board the Penelope (the Prototype Star Destroyer) Phoenix suddenly stood straight up, "I feel power unleashed," he said, opening his com, "This is Phoenix, any and all available units go planet side, power is welling!"

Dragon felt the power washing over and around him, it was reminding him of who he was. He was the Dragon. He was the Instrument. HE WAS THE POWER!

The energy stopped flowing, he had grown and enlarged, he had become what was needed. Phoenix was suddenly standing before him....actually he was looking down on Phoenix in his frail avatar human form, how pitiful.

"DRAGON!" shouted Phoenix mustering his strength, "DON'T DO THIS, THINK OF THE RAMIFICATIONS!"

Dragon laughed, "FOOLISH PHOENIX," he said, "THIS IS MY CONCERN NOW, THIS IS WHAT IS REQUIRED OF I IN ORDER TO FREE THE EVIL THAT IS COME, I AM THE HARBINGER OF LIGHT, I AM WHAT THE DARKNESS FEARS!!!!!!!"

Dragon's wings unfurled and he hurled himself upward. He was finally free, that human shell had made it impossible to think, Phoenix was older and yet he chose to not access his true potential, he chose not to embrace the power of the Phoenix. Space suddenly appeared around him, and he breathed fire around himself for a barrier and became Space worthy.

Phoenix stood disbelieving, he couldn't believe it. The astral form of Tyronis appeared beside Phoenix, "Scans show that a dragonoid being flying through the atmosphere into space."

"I saw it with mine own eyes Tyronis," said Pheonix, "Dragon's rage took over, and that surprises me."

"He loves Kestral," said Tyronis, "That's the obvious thing, but if the Emperor has her, then it could be a trap, which I believe it is."

"Where is the Air Force Command Group?" asked Phoenix.

"You mean the Star Gate group?" asked Tyronis, "They took the droids with the information on Project Death Star, along with the kid and the Jedi, they gave us the com frequency if we needed to contact them."

"Contact them," said Phoenix, "Inform them that Dragon went ballsy, see if they can find out who took Balsalvis, also, I have a scan from a couple of probes we dropped a few sectors back, we have a small battalion following us, five ships total."

"You have orders then?" asked Tyronis.

"Yes," said Phoenix who realized at this point he was in charge of the group now, at least the Tattooine group, "Move the fleet out towards Balsalvis, I'll have Artemis's ships remain cloaked here to deal with whoever is following us."

Artemis's hologram appeared, "Order received," he said, "I can't get anything on them, I don't recognize the heat sig that they give off, it might be Federation, I know that the lead commander of the Star Gate fleet did say that a backup ship was called for when they faced off with Darth Vader, but it never showed up, I'm guessing it was them, they might be following us."

"I'd rather be cautious then dead," said Tyronis.

"Agreed," said Artemis/Phoenix.

Half an hour later the fleet disembarked, towards Balsalvis, Phoenix and Tyronis in command.

Artemis's ship's The Fowl Command and his small fleet, about five ships, all arrayed themselves around the system, cloaked, weapons hot. Butler and his sister commanded one ship, Holly's fleet had outbounded as well with the main fleet, but Mulch had command of one of the other ships. The other two were ships were commanded by the two cyborgs, who had changed their names to Lord Perth and Lady Swallow, weird names, but they seemed to know what they were doing. It was about half an hour after the fleet left that five ships and one cloaked one entered the system.

"All hands to battle stations," said Artemis, "all ships, move in, Tucker, hail the lead ship." Lieutenant Tucker, was a friend of Artemis's father, in fact most of the people were friends of the family, from their criminal empire days, mostly mercenaries, some were just people who wanted to make their own way in life.

"Sir," said Tucker, "They're hailing us, I think they've got scanners, probably tachyon."

"Answer then," said Artemis, who stood up, "This is Commander Artemis of The Fowl Command, Sub commander of the Army of Light, state your purpose and intentions for following us."

"This is Admiral Jean Luc Picard," said the man on the screen, "I am in command of a small fleet, we were drawn here because of an event in which we helped precipitate some 20 plus years ago, we were following you because we hoped you would lead us to Emperor Palpatine."

Artemis didn't completely trust the man, although he'd seen enough of Star Trek the show to realize that Picard was a man not to be trifled with, "How did you detect our cloak?"

"Your cloak is more advanced," said Picard, "But it leaks Neutrinos, all the ships in your command do, I'll send over my chief engineer to take a look at it, I'm guessing you're Artemis Fowl, from universe 119, where magic and humans still do exist, though in weird combinations, I'm guessing that your fairy friends gave you their cloak, which while it is impressive, they need to work on shielding tech."

Mulch appeared on screen, "That hurt," he said, "but you are right Admiral."

"Agreed," said Artemis, "all ships will stand down to yellow alert, though tell me Admiral, have you been paying attention to the news?"

"If you're referring to the capture of Lady Kestral, yes, however if you're asking if it was us who took out Balsalvis, no, it wasn't. Balsalvis was never really all that important when were here these 20 or so years ago, however it was situated close to Byss, which if the Emperor is residing there and using puppets to do his bidding, then he's going to be artfully shifty in how things are going now, knowing that someone or some group just took a planet like that."

"Agreed," said Artemis, "have your engineer do his best, and then lets get on our way, I want to go take down the emperor and face what needs to be done."

"Picard out."

It took an hour to go through all five ships and reroute some systems that the cloak couldn't compete with, but Captain LaForge knew what he was doing and got it done competently.

"This is Commander Artemis to the fleet," he said, "Picard's fleet is with us now, we will make our way to Balsalvis via a different route." Then to Tucker he said, "inform Command about this, and inform them of our idea about what the encrypted message holds, if we're right, then we need to be ready."

"Aye sir," said Tucker and went to the dispatch room.

It was half an hour later, when the Com started picking up reports of downed ships in 4 sectors, all within range of Byss, according to the reports, they were all Star Destroyers, 5 in each sector, part of patrol groups, patrolling the outer rim regions of Byss, making sure no one tried to take over the homeworld of the Emperor. These ships were part of the Trinian Fleet, however the main fleet was closer to the homeworld. Fleet Commander Suk Lian was not part of the outer defenses, and said "whoever did this, will pay, lives, while not innocent, were lost, they will be remembered." The Trinian Fleet was until today the Emperor's personal fleet, though after today, with the way the war between the Rebels and the Empire is going, the Emperor may be staying on Coruscant until all is settled and done with.

"Well we know where Dragon is," said Chronis appearing next to Artemis, astrally mind you, as Chronis was meditating.

"So he cuts a swathe around the outer rim," said Artemis, "Why though?"

Suddenly the view screen lit up as Picard came on the line, "I have orders from Phoenix," he said, "We are to head towards Byss, part of the fleet will meet us there, the other part is massing near Courascant, trying to figure out where Project Death Star is, you have been given command of the this fleet, with me as your second."

"I receive these orders and obey them," said Artemis.

Suddenly another transmission appeared, it was Mozenwrath, "This is Commander Mozenwrath, the ship we stole from the Imperials and that we now command, along with our small fleet will be joining you, Holly Short is accompanying us as well in her fleet, so it's not half an half, it's more like a third and the rest going to Courascant."

Artemis sighed, and looked at Chronis's astral form, "You knew?"

"not until you did," he said, "I'm just as up to date as the rest of the group is."

Artemis sighed, and put on all fleet, as he switched over to the other frequencies, "This is Commander Artemis," he said, "We are headed towards Byss, whether we find death or live there, is unknown, what we do know is that we are fighting for peace, justice and much more then us, so if we die, let's take a few down with us. Lock and Load people, it's hunting time."

**End Chapter 8. **


	11. Chapter 9

**Legend of the Sorai**

A/N: So it's been a while since I wrote last. school does that to people. especially those of us in college. There's a few chapters left to go before the big finale. and then this series is finished.

**Chapter 9: Tangental Defragment**

**Somewhere in Space**

**Dragon**

After leaving, we had transformed into our true nature, that of the Dragon. It felt good being rid of the frail human form, even if he was second best to us. The Dragon's Tail sword he carried, was still a part of us, as our rage...we're not sure to be precise what exactly our rage actually is. Tattooine was so uninviting and inhospitable for life to exist at all, the fact that those had lived there, barely living was intriguing, though before we had fully left, we gave an essence to the wind to make clouds and rain, restoring life once again, like we once knew was there. Our first thought was that of our beloved, why we loved the woman of flight, this Kestral, we're not sure, but the human part of us loved her when we faced off against the Kas-Tal-Muerto-Ja, the changer of what should be, including death, as best as his name could be translated as. Whoever was affecting everything would have to answer to us, human form or dragon form. But the usurper had her, and was using her to bargain with us. We were not bargainers, we hit first, and apologized later, if ever. When we finally saw ships that the humans of the usurper, bunched in flights of 3 to 4, we knew we had found his homeworld. The ships did not see us, only the flame that came before and after. So as we spread through the first flight, we destroyed them enough so that they would die, but at the same time. We then used our abilities as a spatial creature to figure out where we were. When we saw that the usurper had them stationed in four quadrants at space exit jumps, we destroyed the remaining ships, we knew there were others, in the inner realm, but this would give the puny ones coming after us some breathing room, the human did this part, while I was not happy, we both agreed that ambushes are not entirely all that fun. We then targeted the planet and displaced ourselves there, bypassing anymore destruction we'd have to cause, leaving that for our puny friends in their mobile weaponry.

As soon as we hit planet, I became myself again. "Well," muttered Dragon to himself, "That was pleasant, now I know what it feels like to be of two minds."

Dragon upon reforming now looked more dragonoid then human, partially because of his hands which had claws, and his eyes, but otherwise he felt human. The Dragon's Tail was across his back, Red and black, symbolizing the symbols of the Clan of Harulua.

**Byss**

Blending in was going to be an important thing, we had to figure out how to. Our eyes, would give us away as a being of power, luckily, we had our shades from our human time, and put them on, plus the clothes we had blended as well. Other things mattered to me as well, however blending was the primary one. Finding the Emperor's Palace was the next one. My outfit that I had selected with my sword across my back, marked me as a merc, thankfully the tattoos that we had would be seen as just decorative art. Now, besides that, I was set. I had managed to find a blaster rifle off the street...okay, a guy tried to mug us, and we killed him. simple. I wore shades, to disguise the fact that my eyes were not human. however I knew that there was a simple way to check if I was human in an instant, if there psychics around, or the emperor's personal force users.

I spotted them before they spotted me, actually I smelt them before they even knew I was there, and the fact that I could smell anyone was surprising, but then there was one clan, one group out there that had a smell, of evil incarnate, well evil, but they were evil. very evil. The Zal Zlack clan, also known as the Snakes. They were avatars as well, but they were different, usually there is one avatar left after the group is destroyed, however with the Zal Zlack, they were different, they were spirit creatures, inhabiting human bodies, they had power and were not afraid to use it. The uniforms they were wearing, black with a black X though it meant only one thing, that they were in the service of the Emperor, and judging by the fact that they were all over the planet from what my senses told me, Palpatine really wanted to capture me. I could capture one of them, but in the end that would be a useless venture. a really useless venture.

I strayed down an alley, and I was right, there was someone following me, I checked and it was one of them, but he was a lowly, and judging by the looks, a messenger. the thing about the Zal Zlack clan was they were the only group that had a caste system, if you know your snakes, you know that Gardner snakes are the lowest, the highest are the type that can kill, Boa's and Anaconda are the muscle/enforcer types, the venomous type like Rattlers and the others with fangs are the brains. they had sent a Gardner after me, which was hilarious, in some aspects, and sad in the other. I could kill him and assume his identity and get into the emperor's palace and get Kestral. so I kept walking, til we were out of sight of anyone and anything.

"You'd better have a reason for following me Gardner," we said, since we had dampened our field, we were able to block his telepathy, but at the same time mimic, so no reinforcements would show up.

"You know what I am?" asked the creature in a surprised voice. He sounded human. the lowlies never had the "s" impediment that the others had, "not many can, we're the normal ones."

"You need to learn to mask your presence, all your friends do," we said, "we felt and smelt you when we arrived, and if you want to spook someone, don't be 'there' if you know what I mean."

"Who are you?" he asked, not realizing he was talking to the shadows as I had come up behind him.

"I am The Dragon," we said, as we slit his throat. the blade was a spirit blade, so it not only killed the host, but the spirit as well, ensuring no one ever found out. This is why assassins during the Kimari wars were able to assassinate the Bird Clans and the Jungle clans, because of these blades, history called it the war of Discordia, those of us who were around called it the Kimari war, the blades are called Kimari.

Assuming his shape and form, we left, we had changed him to look like us, so in the event that he was found, they'd think we had died.

Coming back to the main road off the alley way, we were surprised to find troops walking down the walk way, more specifically, troops with priests leading them, each squad had a priest, then I realized why they were so familiar, they were followers of Origin, with Priors leading them. They were working for the Emperor as well!!!

Three stepped away from their squad and came towards me in the alley, which I carefully backed down, hoping they weren't going to kill me. One Prior and two clerics as the warriors were called. the two clerics stood at attention outside of the alley whilst the Prior came towards me.

"Wha...wha...what," was all I could gulp.

"For the sake of the Light," said the Prior, "Shut up,"

We blinked, a Prior working for the light, this was news, then I had to remember the whole convergence of realities and the differences between the shows and reality, okay, with the exception of Palpatine, who was evil, in both, maybe things were different.

"You know very well that this is the stupidest get up for you Dragon," said the Prior in soft undertones, making it clear that I shouldn't raise my voice, "I could see right through you, and I'm sure the other Snakes would have as well."

"I'm thinking on my feet here Prior," we said a tad tensely, "they have the woman I love, I

came here full of rage, that's fueling me doing this right now."

"That's what Palpatine wants," he said, "That's why the Followers of Ori are here, we're going to help put a stop to this, we're just the vanguard, the rest of the Light will be here shortly."

"Oh crap," I muttered, "I'm in for it now, especially from Tyronis and Phoenix."

"I don't know about that," said the Prior, "But you did cause a stir in command with what you did, though they do appreciate your destruction of the outer defense fleet, makes it easier to hyper through, though the inner fleet will be tougher to deal with, plus whatever other ships come to the Emperor's aide, plus space weaponry."

"How many ships came?" I asked.

"Just one," said the Prior, we have three Squads on board, large ones, each one with two Priors, the rest of the group is at Balsalvis, waiting for orders."

We stared at him, "The Ori are the ones who took Balsalvis?" I hissed, "That's....well...It was close to Byss, I'm surprised it wasn't better defended."

the Prior grinned, which coming from an old guy with the power of a 'being' that was scary in itself, "they had good defenses, but we subdued the planet in a total of ten minutes, they're weapons are powerful, they did best our fighter craft, well the first wing, til we finally used the ships cannons to do the damage, then things were...easier, the whole planet didn't like the idea of surrendering, so we dusted them."

the whole planet, I liked killing, but on a massive scale, that was hideous, even in war.

"But here is the thing Dragon," said the Prior, whose name as he said it to me, was Lu-ui, "You are going to have to surrender to Palpatine to get Lady Kestral back."

We looked at the Prior with a mix of astonishment and speculation, "Do what?" we asked.

"He has Kestral brainwashed into thinking that she and you have served Palpatine for most of your careers, she believes you to have been captured, and reprogramed by the rebels, she also believes the two of you to be married, which isn't far from the truth, Palpatine's brain hacks are good. that's why you have to confront him, and let him capture you, we're pulling out as soon as this conversation is done with, the rest of the Alliance fleets will disappear as well, the less you know, the easier when he brainwashes you."

"How will I remember anything?" we asked.

A gold coin appeared in his hand, I recognized the emblem, a blood bond stone, used for forging or erasing memories, apparently the Prior knew what he was doing, "You will place your hand on the coin, this coin has been modified to take what it needs, all you need to know is the code to re-sequence, which it will tell you, but you will forget, until the time is required. All fleets and allies are disappearing for the alloted time you need as well, which we believe is a month. In this time, you will work for the Emperor as the brainwash dictates, but you will have dreams, which will be part of the sequencing effect, but you won't remember the dreams. The dragon part of you will be hidden from you until the appointed time."

We placed our hand and felt the surge of power as part of us went into the coin.

"This is Lu-ui," said the Prior, "It's done, send out all fleets, and give the general retreat, beam me up in five." a voice acknowledged on the other end, and the squads on Byss disappeared in Rings.

"Rings?" I muttered.

"Modified," he said, "Now go Dragon."

we walked out of the alley way, as he beamed up as well, saluting me. As i left the alley, we changed, into the Gardner snake being, masking our true spirit and made our way to Palpatine's hideaway.

The one thing about Byss is that it is generally a dirty place, everywhere, and very crowded, a planet that could essentially if we were on earth be considered Third World. we followed our nose, and after a three hour search, found the castle that belonged to the Emperor. For some reason it felt to easy, but then we realized, our powers had diminished, and part of us was in a blood stone. We walked to the doors, and walked in. the guards hassled us a bit, but seeing we were a messenger, let us through. The Throne Room was located in the center of the castle, guards everywhere, both human and Snake, and I swear I saw some demonic elements, but didn't want to do a check, as it would give me away. At the entrance to the throne room were the royal guards, the Blood Guard as they were called, all in red robes and everything, as we walked towards them, they looked at us, and pulled out their blades.

"Stand to and reveal yourself," the leader said, his black stripes on his right shoulder revealing him to be a Captain.

we had checked the identity card of the Gardner we had killed, and stolen it, thankfully it was on us, so we gave it to the lowly that came out from behind the partition.

"He's a messenger sir," said the man, "Gardner snake, he's here to see the emperor."

"I don't think so," said another voice. we all looked to see a purple robed man walking from a room off to the side of the throne room.

"Mo-yi," said the Captain, "What is the meaning of this?"

"He's hiding something," said the man named Mo-yi, "I feel it."

The messenger looked at Mo-yi and his captain, and back at me, and back at the other two.

The purple robbed man was a bit taller then us, but something was unsettling about him, then we saw it, the cylindrical weapon at his side, a saber, he was a force user, probably one of the dark Jedi that Palpatine had trained.

"He's not a snake, he carries himself too properly, for a grounder," said Mo-Yi."

"Well," we said, as our facade disappeared, and our sword appeared in our hand, our power glowing, "It's nice to know someone can recognize."

His hands came up and his sword came to life, a red-hewed blade, judging from the crackling the crystal was giving off, pretty powerful. thankfully our sword could withstand everything. He came at us fast, and we dodged...actually we jumped, flipped, and then blasted him in the back with a ball of power. He went down on that one, his blade slipping form his grasp. He grunted, and tried to force choke me, that just annoyed the heck out of me, so I blazed, and my claws came out, as we holstered the sword and flew at him. he got out of the way, but not before we ripped him hard on the shoulder. he was bleeding heavily with that, but ignored it, and concentrated his power again, trying to use the objects around him, and crush me. I could hear the Captain mutter, "Not again," as he and his men lay down to avoid the carnage. everything this Mo-yi threw at me I avoided or used against him. Finally getting annoyed, I did the three finger sign for death and gutter-balled him. He went down surprised, looking pissed. The Captain and his men, looked at me and opened the doors to the Throne Room.

"Palpatine," we said as we came in, blazing with energy, "Give us Kestral, you fiend, release this universe from your thrall, surrender your will!"

Palpatine looked at me, then came down from his perch, with Kestral looking at me, "Finally, my love," she said, "You return."

Palpatine smiled then I went down, as I saw him standing on top of me, smiling, energy blazing in his eyes, his hand on my head, "Forget."

I fell asleep.


	12. Third Intermission

**Legend of the Sorai**

A/N: Well, so after last chapter, Dragon is captured, but apparently it has to do with a plan. Usually, plans like that, they're best kept secret, however Dragon knows, but won't remember now that he's brainwashed. The Ori are involved, so that leaves a lot of you asking one question, is Adria involved? The answer to that is....wait to find out in the Third Intermission.

**Third Intermission**

"Well," said Apocalypse, "I'm impressed Palpatine, actually the Dark Council is very impressed as well, that you managed to capture Dragon."

"If I might add," said Artemais, "I still think it's a trick, brainwashing him, and placing as your vice officer, I think that he planned this."

"That isn't important," said Palpatine, "What is, is the fact that Balsalvis is now ruins, the snakes say it was the Ori warriors who hit it, then came to Byss. One ship I should say came to Byss, a whole battalion, and then beamed out."

"I thought the Ori were the bad guys." said Artemais, "According to the tv series..." His astral form looked bashful as a new person entered the spiritual arena

"Once again," said the new person, "Reality and the tv series differ. In the Star Gate series, the Ori and their followers are evil, wanting religious domination, however in reality, it's not far off, however, its because they wanted to preserve and save the multiverse, though the ORI beings were hardliners, they were not destroyed, Adria is not their leader as a being cannot be born in human form, but Morgana took command once the Ori warriors crossed over to the SOL system in that reality, Morgana had them destroy Balsalvis to show that they are powerful enough to oppose us, however, they have one downfall, we have the Haradan Cannon."

"The Haradan Cannon," said Apocalypse, "It's that super planet destroyer, that you have as one of your defense weapons in orbit, around Byss."

"That is correct," said Palpatine, "Having the Death Star here is unneeded, I have it out in the far systems, maintaining order, after Alderann's destruction, submission to my will has returned, slightly, though with Tatooine now taken by the Alliance of Light, we might use it there."

"Beware," said the new person, "That you are crossing a line that the Elders will not appreciate."

Palpatine glanced at the woman, "Ivy," he said, "Apocalypse speaks for the Elders."

Archive, or Ivy, from Reality 8.j7 the earth of magic (Harry Dresden Files) smirked, "The Old Elders, not the Elders, right now they want domination again, but the Haradan Cannon is unstable as it can tear a hole in space and reality, they want all whole, the faster these pests are wiped out, the better, The Exilic Nexus is getting crowded."

"We have Dragon," said Palpatine, "We brainwashed him into believing he had been captured by the Rebel Alliance, who handed him over to the Alliance of Light, who told him to turn or he died, then made him think he was their last hope. He knows secrets, it will take us a month to wipe out this infestation, though we cannot trace any links between the Alliance of Light and the Rebels, except that Derrel Book has taken a Star Destroyer."

"Not any Star Destroyer," said Ivy, "She is called the Kinnel Kal Calla, she is a prototype ship, designed by the Huya guild during your tenure as senator, it was a ship that had some special designs put in to it, however no one ever knew about it, except an elite group of Jedi, called the Jin Giti-ki, one of him Garlan Book was a member of, his son Darrel is not a Jedi, but blessed with some powers, the ship was destroyed by Federation ships, on it's way to Vader's aid when he had captured the Princess, however, the Serenity found it, and reactivated it, it's classified as a Super Star Destroyer, there were two supers created during the wars, not one, as Vader was led to believe, or you your lordship."

"What does that matter?" said the dark aspect of Dragon, Phoenix and Chronis, "we'll board it when the time comes, Ivy, go back to the readings that you're required, you are dismissed."

Silently the young woman glared, then energy shimmered as the Archive of existence returned to the plane of reality.

"You seem annoyed," said Apocalypse, glancing at the Aspect.

"The Musi, The True Guardians, the Preservers," The Aspect said, "They're involved, and at this point because of you, others are, the Old Ones wanting to reclaim Reality, all of it, brings a certain issue as well.....considering that the Beings are going to go to war because of this, you screwed up Apocalypse."

Palpatine stood up and waved a hand at the council, others who were there, had not spoke, but had no reason glared at Apocalypse, finally Mr. Sinister said something.

"The Alliance is without it's power house, they may have the Time Avatar, the First Avatar, and the Phoenix, but they are without the Dragon, who is the key, after all he is the Penultimate, as he is not an avatar, but the Last True Dragon, there is a difference, his powers in combination with the Others will bring back the Paradine within him, he can destroy the Old Ones as well as the Elders, and the Dark Council."

"We can keep him brainwashed," said Palpatine, "It will slow some of them down, but we have already captured some individuals, Lady Kestral, who is destined to be Lady of the Cosmos, alongside Dragon after the turning point, Dragon, Skuld, and the Mysica, the missing Musi that completed the quadrillogy of beings, without Mysica, Kestral and Dragon, they are powerless, without a few other beings, and people, they are powerless."

Mr. Sinister glanced at another person who stood up, "Then I take it that you're giving us permission to go after both groups?"

Dylan Hunt commander of the Andromeda Ascendant, fallen Paradine, looked over at Palpatine, "well?"

Mr. Sinister, sighed, "Yes, this is a warning though Hunt, as your ship has been through more realities, thanks to time travel and the Abyss, who we're thankful is no longer on the list of Elders, we will tolerate no heroics on trying to nova bomb every system, remember those bombs are tearers as well, Cthulu wants at least 20 realities perfect, so he can warp them to his designs, the others the same, but they're far more pickier, we're trying to have the Dark Guard repair any worm holes, and other anomalies."

"So are we done here?" asked Apocalypse, "I want to have my fleet scouring every reality for allies who are coming to the Alliance's call, and stop them, right now the Light's fleets here are a threat, but a manageable one, even with the Federation here, and the Earth Defense Fleets."

Palpatine nodded, "One Month," he smiled, "One Month Gentlemen, and the Power of Darkness will rule."

The conclave ended, and a lot of beings blinked out as they went back to their realities, soon three people were left at the conclave, Palpatine, Apocalypse, and a new person to the fold, Darken Rahl, who had been rebirthed for this event.

"You understand that Apocalypse had you brought here for a reason," said Palpatine at the man who almost controlled an entire world, before his son destroyed him, "That we need a magic user on our side, we don't have any magix besides my Dark Jedi, but that may not be enough, if Book has the Force Witch with him."

"I thought," said Rahl, "From what Apocalypse told me, that River Tam was supposed to be created for your uses, to amplify your abilities."

"The Alliance wasn't involved," said Apocalypse, referring to Malcolms universe, "It was a rogue group of Imperial's who snuck in, to create a powerful being, however River's brother figured it out, since the men wore uniforms of our science academy, a small problem on our part, but the bigger one is that the officers that came after her, were ours, using stolen ships to make Reynolds believe that the Alliance wanted her, however, we have gotten word, that the Alliance has figured that out, and has sent a small contingent to take us on as well, they haven't arrived yet, thats why Hunt and my battalions are doing the space thing, three ships of Alliance capabilities would severely dent anything we send out."

"You think that she'll come after you," said Rahl, "You're threatened if she allies with the Jedi, a Force Witch who can use anything, including advanced Battle Meditation."

"Yes," said Palpatine, "Your death in your reality makes it easier for us to use you here, without the Keeper's knowledge, even if he had knowledge, he cannot move against us, because of the Darjuhme proclamation, which is a good thing for us."

"Agreed," said Rahl, "Then move me into the palace, and I will help keep an eye out on the Dragon."

"Keep your power hidden," said Apocalypse, "the washers tell me, that they couldn't do much, except shut down some areas and reroute others, if we had a blood stone we could do more, but right now he's loyal, and 'married' to Kestral, he's been given rank of second to me and command of a network of spies, who unfortunately have not infiltrated his old friends, methinks they know the spies are coming and hide better that way. We had seen hide nor hair of anyone since his capture, its as if the universe is silent, Tatooine is still under their protection, which we will recognize for the rest of the month period before we move, actually ships that have flown past, say the planet is deserted, nothing is there, no heat signitures except for native animals, no humans or humanoids."

"That doesn't worry me," said Palpatine, "I never had an interest in the backwater planets, but something tells me, that wherever they are hiding, they'll move soon, it's been two weeks since his capture, two more til the month period ends, what the council doesn't know is that a small fleet the same day he was captured was seen over Coruscant, then rippled out of existence."

"Mass Cloak generator?" asked Rahl who had been studying some documents.

"No," said Palpatine, "no distortions or anything, they may have reality shifted, as they do have Mozenwrath and Mechanicles."

"Lets go," said Apocalypse, "I have work to do to get the final things prepared."

"Agreed," said the other two, as they blinked out.

Three others who had kept hidden, stood up and unzipped an astral hider and stepped out, Hexadecimal, Megabyte, and The Doctor all watched the meeting, and recorded it, now had a task about them. If you're wondering how two beings from a computer were here, lets just say that augmentations had been made, not to mention that reality can happen and remake things.

"This is preposterous," said the red skinned woman, "They're worse then Megs and I ever were when we were evil inside The World, trying to break out, the Ancients?! The Elders!? I don't believe it, we need to bring the Red Council up to speed."

"The council doesn't want to get involved anymore then it has to," said the Doctor, "This is the same reason the Time Wars happened, I believed that the Dark Council saw Galifrey as a threat, because of what we could do, so they ended us, however I'm still here, but that doesn't..." he stopped speaking as a wormhole opened and deposited four people before them.

"...change things," he said, "Hello Quinn, wondering when you'd make it to the Astral express."

The Sliders group (season one) had just come from an Earth where a plague had destroyed humanity to really scared idiots, and they had nearly died, looked around them, "Astral," said Quinn, "didn't know we could slide here."

"You can't," said the Doctor, "I made sure you came here, right now you have a job to do, and listen carefully, because I've set your machine for 15 minute jumps, every world you go to has a being who knows who I am, you'll be landing there, inform them that the Doctor says the following, 'Return to the Fold, for the House of the Dragon has awakened, the Door is open.' The device has the locations already imprinted, don't touch it, afterwards, you'll go back on your merry way, also, be careful."

with that another worm hole opened and the four disappeared again.

"We need to go," said Megabyte, "I can get allies and come back."

"No," said The Doctor, "You and Hex are going to become code again, become computer bugs and infect a few ships systems of the Imperials, mainly those of the Death Star and Haradan Cannon, I've seen what these weapons can do, they must not operate, don't destroy them, of the Dark Command will think that the Allies are moving faster, and Dragon isn't ready yet, this month is for him, you'll understand when it happens."

Hex and Mega nodded then disappeared.

The doctor's ship appeared and he disappeared.

What they hadn't know was that the Dark Aspect had been watching, chuckling silently, he left, but wasn't going to say a word to anyone, this was fun, after all Chaos would always be his gig, even if the Light won.


	13. Chapter 10

**Legend of the Sorai **

A/N: So after the last intermission, we now head into the finality sequence. I was going to originally do a chapter with the sliders going to different worlds, but decided that wouldn't work, because I want this to work right, so instead, in the end at the Trial, the fruits will be shown as to what the Sliders did. Does The Doctor show up anymore? I don't know. I know at finality, when the trial occurs, all characters from the Dark Guardian series as well as Darkness Triumphant will be there, because in a way, everyone was responsible. Will everyone be accused and jailed? Again, you'll find out at the Trial. I can say this though for the next few chapters, you'll be surprised at a few things.

**Chapter Ten: Beginning or Ending.**

I was enjoying sleeping, especially when I didn't have to work, however, working for Palpatine I'd learned over the years, just because I slept, didn't mean I had a normal sleep schedule, though in my one month return since I'd been captured by the Rebels, I'd slept what I believe was a normal 8 hours or so. However, that changed, as of right about...

"Commander Goldwood," said a voice on the overhead, "Report to the viewing platform."

...now.

Serving as the Emperor's personal security specialist was a good position, and good pay, however, the hours, were to say the least murder, literally, I'd had to murder a few people, but this month, since my return and reintegration, I'd been on desk duty, so no actually killing.

I pressed the com next to my bed, "This is John," I had hoped that I had punched the right com code to the viewing platform, since the attacks by whoever I had been kidnapped by, the Emperor had moved to Project Death Star, and most of his staff had come as well, including me and my wife Lady Liandra Kestral. Byss was no longer safe for Palpatine, as evidenced by my brainwashed attack on the place, which after integration everything was back to normal, minus a few things, just as the force bonded platnum rings around my wrists, due to the fact that the rebels or whoever captured me tried to turn me into a super being. "I really hope there is a good reason I'm being awakened at six am, after having gone to sleep less then two hours ago."

I waited a couple of seconds before a response came in, this time it was in the form of High Com Darken Rahl, personal bodyguard as well as second in command to me, as he walked in. "It's been a month John," he said, turning up the lights slightly, and opening my closet, "in five hours, Project Ironclast will go into effect, we will find not only the Rebel Alliance, but the other group as well."

"For a wizard Rahl," I said, "I find it amusing sometimes that you don't use your powers to train the emperor's assassins."

We had suspected for a while, that the Rebels were being aided by other realities, we weren't sure how, but someone in tech command suspected that interdimensional wormholes were being used. We couldn't find any, nor any way of bringing over large groups, but usually tech found some way to figure the mystery out, which is why everyone in tech was never arrested if they mouthed off to the emperor or any of his subordinates, in fact, I'd had to be restrained several times when a tech cursed me out, under his breath, and I went to smack him down as a reminder who was better, only to have two or three other techs come up and hold me back, with a reminder that they knew right. We were right when Darken Rahl had suddenly appeared, this is when I had been gone for the month of my capture by the others. Apparently he had died in his homeland, but upon dying, a strange light came around him, and instead of being in death, he appeared on the Star as most of us called it, looking slightly dazed and confused and well slightly bleeding.

"My powers would only destroy what Lord Palpatine is trying to create John," he said, "Besides, the guantlets that i wear from my world still remained after I died, they kept my power from over flowing, I am just as powerful as Lord Vader, who may be more powerful then me."

"speaking of his dark suitedness," I said, "Has anyone heard how project Black Strike is going, or is that still 'hush hush?'"

Rahl sighed, and nodded, "As far as anyone knows, including Palpatine, who hasn't seen Vader since a week after your return, Vader is still out there searching for the group or groups who destroyed the Trinian Fleet on the Outer defenses, since your return, which they hoped, I believe wouldn't happen, instead I believe you were supposed to kill the emperor, and then they would claim the victory, but because of your return, they've gone to ground, Black Strike is supposed to bring them out of hiding, but if anything, it's costly, more costly then reintegration for you was, or for that matter the new project tomorrow."

Tomorrow, would be the full cycle of the month, my return had heralded the fact that we needed to show the Empire that we were not afraid of some group of hard edged extremists. We were going to announce on the com, that we would offer amnesty if the group or groups showed themselves, even if they sent out a message, which we could track, and bring them down.

Suddenly the com buzzed again, "Lord Rahl and Commander Goldwood, this is Outpost 3, we have sensors reporting a ship incoming, we believe they might be rebels."

"Outpost 3," said Rahl, "Relay that to the viewing platform and inform Palpatine, let them in to whatever docking station is available, I will be along when they are docked to greet them, and then if they are, arrest them, have a trooper contingent on standby as well."

"Understood sir." said the outpost tech.

I nodded to Rahl, and he clicked his fingers, and we were on the bridge. Techinically it was the viewing platform, but it was the center of operations, "You heard then?" I asked as I saw techs running to and fro, and others going on bout.

"Yes," said the Emperor, "The ship is coming in, John, you will go invite them to my throne room, here."

"Sir," I said, stumbling, "Protocal dictates that if they are enemies, that they are to be taken to the brig til you decide otherwise."

Palpatine smiled, "Yes," he said, "however, due to the recent events, if we offer them a show of good faith, we might be able to persuade them to give up and offer amnesty to their friends, all it takes is a glimpse of truth, and we are victorious."

Suddenly a holo call came in from the outpost, "Sir," said the tech, "The ship has dispatched a shuttle, the commander of the ship, has informed me that his ship, the Acolyte is too big to fit, and instead a shuttle of smaller nature will be sent with a representative and his protection, holy men, called Clerics, his name is Lu-ui, and you will address him as Prior Lu-ui."

I could see the tech cringing as he made the demands known. I almost stepped in to stop Palpatine from knocking one of his men out in anger, but Palpatine stepped in, "Thank you Lieutenant, were you able to get any drones or probes to scan the ship?"

"Sir," said the nervous tech, who by this time was sweating, that I was almost tempted to dispatch a medic unit to the outpost, "our scans returned nothing, there is an energy field surrounding the ship, the one thing we can tell you is that it's a Juggernaut class, yet it has a Behemoth feel to it."

The way ships were rated, each one was different, Juggernaut, Behemoth, Level, Kindler, Plausit. Juggernaut and Behemoth were large ships, Behemoth the largest. Techincally, Vader's super star because of it's design was a Juggernaut, but because of the modified power structures, it was classified as a Behenaut, the only combo out there, and quite powerful. Most star destroyers, with the exception of the star destroyers with gravity wells were Level's.

"Any disruption fields?" asked a tech on this side, "polaron, iodion, kimarion readings?"

"No," said the tech, "But the smaller ship looks like a plausit, no weaponry detected, yet it feels like it's Level."

"Other reality technology differs from this one," said Rahl, "Let it go lieutenant, as long as they're not running weapons, you're good, remain at the outpost, and do not arm weapons, we do not need a reason for an incident to occur.....yet."

The tech nodded and the transmission ended, then Palpatine turned to me, "Commander," he said, "You will go down and meet this Prior, see what he wants, then bring him here to the chambers, where we will then arrest him, of course."

"Yes," I said bowing, "At your will."

Walking down, I had thoughts, things were weird, my dreams this past month had been odd, yet not out of place, yet I felt like they had been preparing me for this moment, like an intersection or crossroads of destiny.

Walking down to the dock, I saw the Cargo bay commander salute, "The shuttle is coming in shortly," he said, "scans show no weapons, but from what I gather, reality isn't everything these days, should I order a tech sweep of the ship?"

"No," I said, "Palpatine wants them to believe they are friends, not prisoners...yet, once we have him arrested, you may act."

"Understood sir," said the commander.

The ship docked...actually it landed, legs appeared out of nowhere, space time unfurling, and the ship hovered til they hit the ground, then the ship settled, now that was impressive, then a ramp came down, and out walked....suddenly a memory flashback... [three full battalions walking down the main corridor on Byss, looking for me]...passed. ten men came out and assembled on either side of the walk way and a man came out with three men behind him, I could tell there were more men on the ship, because as the man walked forward, the ten snapped to and followed him, after that, ten more men came out and surrounded the ship, followed by ten more men.

"Nice Honor guard you got there," I said, "I am Commander John Goldwood."

The man nodded and held out his hand, "I am Prior Lu-ui."

I shook his hand, suddenly I felt a surge of power go through me, and all of a sudden, my mind was elsewhere.

_"Sorry," said Lu-ui, "We didn't think that we could pull this off, but we had to go with what you wanted, a month, did it work."_

_"Yes," I said, "I assume we're still in normality, and nothing is being observed, other then formal courtesies?"_

_"Yes," said Lu-ui, "That's the nice thing about a blood stone, minds go elsewhere, the bodies stay, and keep on doing, we'll be back shortly, your powers and everything else is returned, but you will have to keep up the facade til you return with me to Palpatine's chambers."_

_"I figured as such," I said._

_"I assume," said Lu-ui, "Arrest when I get there, and then capture of the shuttle and a fire blast from the Galaxy Gun cloaked nearby?"_

_"Yes," I said, "I assume the Gun has been commandeered, or destroyed?"_

_"No," said Lu-ui, "we're leaving it alone, the ship is way too outside of space time for it to have much effect."_

_"Good," I said, "The bracelets, was the power transference, accounted for?"_

_"Yes," said Lu-ui, "You can harness the power and collectively use it better with the bracelets now."_

_"Good," I said, "Let's return."_

Our spiritual selves returned, and it felt like a head-rush, it was awesome, but back to basics.

"Welcome to "Project Death Star," I said to Lu-ui, "You will come with me to meet the Emperor who wishes to meet you."

"My guard shall come with me as well," said Lu-ui, "They after all, are part of my entourage."

and no doubt ready to die, I thought.

"So tell me about your ship," I said, "Our scanners find it unique, both the shuttle and mother-ship."

"It is not unique, it is just unique to your reality," said Lu-ui, understanding where the talk was going, he was in constant telepathic communication with the ship captain, making sure the harmonics were constantly readjusted.

"I see," I said, "So, the reality you're from, your people are a priest-warrior caste, are you monotheistic or polytheistic?"

"We believe in many," said Lu-ui, "We are very open minded, there are those who believe we are just the dormant phase before being, so many of us believe we will one day ascend and be like our gods."

Hmm. I should have remembered that, the Ori did believe they would ascend, I wondered if that was true now with Morgana calling the shots, Adria certainly hadn't allowed that to happen.

We talked a while more, and finally reached the emperor's throne room, the doors opened, and the honor guard walked in first, five men on each side as Lu-ui and I walked in, me trailing him, so it wouldn't appear we knew each other. I loved seeing Palpatine's reaction when he saw the honor guard, he looked pissed, so did Rahl. Rahl did a double take, composed himself, but Palpatine remained more in shock, til Rahl muttered something to him, and he composed himself.

"I am Prior Lu-ui of the Ori," said Lu-ui, "I am a representative of the Army of Light."

"Indeed," said Palpatine, "how do you do?"

"Enough of the pleasantries," said Lu-ui, "I am here to inform you that you are under arrest by order of the Army of Light, for crimes against the multiverse."

I had to play along, til I knew it was time to turn, so I cocked my gun and pointed it at Lu-ui, "Careful there Prior," I said, "I've got an itchy trigger finger, and all my boss has to do is nod."

The honor guard knew that I was on their side, but they had to play along as well, pointing their staff weapons at me, which then in turn had Rahl's hands glowing, and the Crimson Guard pointing weapons at the honor guard.

"I came here to say what I was asked to say," said Lu-ui, "so drop your weapons everyone." somehow the inflection in his voice had everyone all of sudden drop back to readiness. Interesting trick, I'd have to learn that technique, I wondered if he knew the 'weirding way.'

"You cannot be serious to think that just eleven men could arrest me," said Palpatine, laughing, "I am the Emperor, many stand between you and me, many will die for me."

"In case you haven't noticed Palps," said Lu-ui, just because there are eleven in the throne room, doesn't mean there are more on this station; all I have to do is say the word and my men can easily get in here, they will die for me as well."

yipes, I thought, this wasn't going to turn out well.

"Yes," said Palpatine, "But your ship is out of range, all I have to do is order it and the ship is toast."

seconds later a vid screen appeared, "Sir," said a tech, "Small problem, the main ship which you wanted us to capture is no longer there, it didn't cloak, it just left, we sent a patrol ship and a fighter corps out, but nothing, if they went to hyperspace, they could be anywhere."

Lu-ui seemed unsurprised by this, and smiled, Palpatine glared, and the screen disappeared.

"You knew," Palpatine said, holding his rage in check, "someone here gave you inside information."

"No," said Lu-ui, "You're easy to guess Palpatine, that's why the Rebels and the AOL have stayed one step ahead of you this entire time, we can guess your moves and then make moves of ours that counter you, that way, we have the upper hand."

"Not today you don't," said Palpatine, "John, execute him."

I nodded, clicked the gun, then pushed Lu-ui down and shot three of the crimson guards in one second, and killed three more before anyone knew what was going on, Rahl was surprised, and actually watched, before starting to fling magic around, Palpatine stood back, unsure what to do, because too much smoke was going on.

Finally a few seconds later, everything cleared up, Rahl lay on the ground bleeding from several cross shots fired between the crimson guard, how he got there, no one knows, except me, and I don't think I actually used my powers. The crimson guard lay scattered, most dead, more bleeding and wounded. Lu-ui was still alive. Oh and my gun was empty.

"Well," said Palpatine, "that was unexpected, I didn't think that you'd betray us so openly John, I thought you were with us."

"Yeah," said Kestral, coming out of cowering behind the throne.

"Brainwashing only works so long as there is no way to bring the person back jack ass," I said to Palpatine as I withdrew my sword, from it's scabbard, "Frankly you should have been a bit smarter, more safeguards, not a direct rehashing of my mind."

Palpatine looked shocked, Kestral was confused. "What are you talking about?" I think they were both confused.

"Simple," I said, as Dragon's personality finally started meshing again with mine. "You didn't know about the Bloodstone when you converted me, you figured you could do whatever and nothing would bring me around back to the other side, you figured you had this war one, and the battle in your pocket, that I would betray the others. I outsmarted you Palps, I allowed myself to be captured, for the duration of that one month, so I could find out how to defeat you. The Prior's showing up here today was not a coincidence either, it was so that we could show you just how powerful we are, and how insignificant you are."

Rahl by this time was standing, though shaking, "I think you still have me to contend with," he muttered, as he waved his hands, then pushed outward. I flew across the room, same did Lu-ui. "This is what we expected to happen, except later, this is why Palpatine brought me here, this is why you will finally die today Dragon."

I shrugged off the blast, Lu-ui did too, but he was shaken, he wasn't used to having that much power thrown at him, Rahl noticed mine, not his, which was a good thing, "You just shook off something that no one can shake off, there's a dent in the wall, yet you're up?"

I waved my hand in a circle and then shot my hand out. Rahl got a taste of power as he was flung out a window, which broke, though thankfully, a blast window came down on that window.

"I need to reinforce those windows," muttered Palpatine, "Okay hotshot, so you can contend against the force, but can you contend against yourself?"

Huh. I thought, what's that supposed to mean.

By this time, the honor guard was standing over by Lu-ui, but the men that came in, walked in through the same door I walked in when I had brought in Lu-ui. These men looked nothing like me, so no clone action, but suddenly I felt the power welling in each of them, as they brought out their swords. Damn. He had taken a sample of my blood, which had the power running it, the blood stone couldn't take that out, and made the men into power users.

"Dragon," laughed Palpatine, "Meet the Drago-Shuriken, men trained in the art of ninjetix and your powers."

They charged. Seven against one wasn't going to be a big help, and Lu-ui wasn't either.

"Lu-ui!" I shouted, "Get out of here, now!"

Palpatine laughed, "Fool!" he laughed, "There is no way out."

seconds later he stopped laughing as blue light surrounded the men and they disappeared. Rephrase that, I thought to myself. long range interdimensional porters, thank God for Aladdin.

I cast a grace around me, and prayed silently for a few minutes. Then a portal opened, and I ran into it and elsewhere.

Seconds later, I was elsewhere, in a different reality, in a....shopping mall...on Earth.

"Well," I muttered, "This is interesting, I am on Earth."

But not for long, I started walking, my sword in my sheath, suddenly my senses tingled as I caught a wiff of....oh crap...seven showing up here. I ran, toward the mall, cowardly, I know, but inside I might have a chance of fighting. The men ran after me as well, two had guns and started firing past me, people screamed. I started praying again, and a hole opened as well, and I ran into it.

I kept running.

they kept pursing.

I kept jumping.

They kept up as well.

and on.

and on.

and on.

and on.

and.........well I think you get the idea. kinda repetitive.

Finally twenty or so realities later, I think it was twenty, I wasn't sure, I was getting tired and feeling drained, they were still going strong. I made a stand. "For the glory!" I shouted. I ran at them, and suddenly stopped as the suddenly put their hands together and merged into one being, a man extremely powerful, and the energy rippling from him scary.

"Give up," he said, "You are over."

"Wrong," I said, "I will fight, you will be over."

He swung, I dodged.

I swung, he blocked.

the same thing for about ten minutes, he got three hits in on me, and I started to feel even more tired.

Finally I put my sword down, and put up my hands, "Good choice," he said, and swung. But missed. Because I wasn't there. But he got ended, by what? I don't know, but I heard whisperings to this day that a firebolt ascended from on high and vaporized him.

"Where am I?" I asked. I was in a foresty area, and it felt weird.

"Sorry about that," said a voice, "But you were hard to lock on to with all those jumps, oh and your pursuer is dead."

"Tenchi Masaki?" I said surprised, the man looked like him.

"Yamada," the man said, "Seina, cousin."

"Ah," I said, Galaxy Police, reality 89.8x"

"Something like that," said Seina.

"So it took a day to find me." I said, "Couldn't you have done it sooner, there is a war to finish."

"The war is over John," said another voice, I turned to see Susie Derkins walk down to where I was, her rabbit being Lady Bun behind her, scars all over, and an eye patch. "Your disappearance twenty years ago, caused the war to swifty turn south, the Rebels fled and hid, the AOL lost hope as you didn't come back, Phoenix and Chronis fell within the first onslaught of the Death Star, and as for Tyronis, well he disappeared."

"Time Travel?!" I said, "I Time Traveled?!"

"Yes," said another man walking down the path, "You ran from a fight, though I don't blame you."

"Captain Picard," I said saluting, "How bad is it?"

"There are only twenty of us left, and this ship, the Harayo Muti," he said, "We kept searching for twenty years, and finally found you. The Emperor still lives John, Kestral is his bride."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as energy around me flittered in and out and I found myself back where I was, still facing my oncoming doom.

Eyes blazing, we picked up our sword as the other sword slashed down, and we counter balanced it. "THIS ENDS HERE AND IT ENDS NOW!" We/Dragon/I said, "ROSETEX PRIMUS!"

We swung with all our power and the being could not block it, and it fell. Laughing.

"You....defeated....me," it said, "however....Palpatine....will....still....win.....we have traveled through 8 realities and 12 times, there is no way you can win."

"Wrong," I said, as I became the Dragon, "There is hope."

I jumped, and calculated and appeared in the same spot as I had left.

Pulling out my sword I turned to face Palpatine.

"Lets do this."

End Chapter.


	14. Chapter 11

**Legend of the Sorai**

A/N: So. Last chapter was a tad bit on the rushed side, but it had to be, because I'm nearing the end, I'm ready for this to be ended and the final curtain to be be pulled. I've had this planned since the first series went into effect way back when. This may be the final chapter, I'm not sure yet, but I can tell you that we will meet those involved with the Trial, which will be the epilogue chapter. If you're wondering if the whole part where Dragon met with what was left of the Alliance was a dream or not, let me tell you this............all will be revealed. Now on with the music.

**Chapter Eleven: Judgement**

I stood facing Palpatine smiling. "You've got nerve Palpatine," I said, "Or should I say Darth Plageous."

His demeanor changed and he threw lightning at me, which I let hit me, "Surprised?" I said, "Lets put it this way, I was around when the last incursion went down, except I wasn't in this form."

"I know who you are Dragon," said Palpatine advancing towards me, holding me in a force lock, "You're the Grand Dragon, the Avatar of The Clan of Draso-ros."

I smiled, "Wrong," we said, as we came back down to ground, "We weren't dragon then, but we had power, which you noticed, but couldn't understand."

His smile faltered, as he suddenly backed up a step, "No," he said, "You were then Lieutenant Barksdale of the Utah Guard."

"Yes," we said, "Except in a different host, it wasn't time for Reality to know then who the Avatar were, we didn't think it necessary."

Kestral looked kind of confused, "Boss?" she said, "Has he gone mad?"

"Kestral," I said, ordering dragon to subside for a minute, "You've been brainwashed, break out of it, You know who and what you are, you need to fight this."

She looked at me, then flash blasted me into a wall as her eyes went red, (well. that was new, hadn't excepted that) and suddenly felt fire around me.

"You are not my husband!" she screamed, as the fire got hotter (emotional control? nice.)

"You see John," said Palpatine, "I told her the truth which the Red Council had buried under levels of psychic programming."

He was lying, and he knew it, but he was controlling her, (It's time to integrate, that's the only way we can end this, you know it.) and that was his trump card right now. She was his toy, his weapon if I went after him, (that's why we have to cooperate.) yet there had to be a way to break her out of this washing, after all I was brought out of mine, (with help of the stone and a reminder, she didn't have anything like that, you sent her off, without knowing the scope at the time, after all, no one forsaw it, not even Belle and she is at least by my judgement a good pre-cog.)

"We end this now," I said, as the rings on my hand started glowing.

Palpatine smiled, as he saw his weapons against my power glowing, "Yes," he said, "The glow means...." they broke

"What?" I said, as I broke them and absorbed the power, "Oh, you mean the bracelets that were supposed to control my abilities, they're part of me now, enhancing us both.......DUAL INTEGRATION!"

Power and energy flowed around us, as the avatar and the physical and spiritual aspects all combined into one, again. our wings sprouted, our eyes changed, our body complexure as well, I felt both dragon and human, then I felt One.

Kestral was still flinging fire at us, (this is getting annoying, isn't it?) which to think about it, was a tad bit irritating, we're a dragon, yet her power was trying to match us, (think he might have increased her power slightly, like he did with the Shuri-clones?)

"Enough, we declare this attack over," we said as we made the sign of a containment field around Kestral, five rings of energy flowed around her, stopping her, and effectively wrapping her in a power canceling bubble.

"This is between us now isn't it Darth Plageous?" we said as we brought forth the dragon lance sword, "A fight to the death, and your death it shall be."

He charged at me with a blade that I hadn't seen before, I countered as I expected him to run at me, but he jumped over and stuck me.

"RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!" could be heard throughout the station as we screamed in pain, Palpatine had managed to use something that could affect me, a sier blade, also known as the Holy Blade, that back in the Middle ages of Old earth, the Knights used in fighting the actual dragon creatures, how he got his hands on one, was a surprise to us. Then we felt it, a consuming presence, yet, how...?

"OKAY APOCALYPSE," we said, drawing breath and forming the summoning circle, "WE ORDER YOU TO SHOW YOURSELF."

the Apocalypse that you're familiar with, forget it, he is more humanoid looking than what the shows make him out to be, just his eyes which are a deep ice blue, his skin is a tint red, but then he's immortal, or close to, no one is sure, since they can't ever get close to defeat him.

"Well," he said, as the forced power brought him out of shadows, "that was fun to watch, but Palpatine this needs to end, I say we kill the girl just to bring him down even further."

Palpatine smiled, "I like this idea," turning to us, he grinned, evily, "Dragon, we can destroy you, this will hurt you."

Palpatine then turned his attention to Kestral, as much as she was still controlled by him, I still loved her, "This is for your...." he stopped short...."Good?"

Energy flowed around her, mixing with my holding spell, and she was gone, including my holding field, turning, he looked at us, "How?" he roared, firing energy at us, "DID YOU DO THAT?!!"

The cascade of power hit us hard, then we realized, the sier blade was supposed to make us weaker, well it was having that affect, as the gaping wound in my back brought me down to my knees, yet I was forcing myself up, "I....don't....know," we said with every breath, "But...I will.....WE WILL DESTROY YOU!"

We rushed him, fast before he could regain balance, Apocalypse suddenly side sworded me, it hurt, but we punched Palpatine a good distance, then turned on Apocalypse, who threw something at us, that launched us a good distance.

Want to know what's going on around the system? Well considering our powers were being used, half the station was blowing up at random points. system defenses were down and up, down and up, the prisoner level shields failed, and the princess, as in Princess Leia of Alderran disappeared, which had the guards confused as they rushed her cell, trying to find her. Elsewhere on the station, the focusing crystals and the chambers that controlled the lazer blew up, cascading down the line, but stopping at a juncture that stopped it from destroying the station...though from the looks of it, one could say that a super star destroyer had smashed through half of the station.

We recovered, but were still in pain, which considering two wounds, this fight wasn't going to last much longer. And it was two against one, which for us normal, but when an immortal and a power hungry long lived sith were your opponents, things got testy.

"Give up Dragon," said Apocalypse, holding us in the air while Palpatine struck at us with energy, "You have nothing left to live for."

we couldn't use our energy as we were trying not to die, which we think we would have preferred.

"No," we said, "WE WILL NOT SURRENDER!"

A spasm of energy and we flew out of the holding power and launched at Apocalypse, stunning him, then turned on Palpatine and collapsed.

"Lets finish this," said Palpatine, "Apocalypse, do the honors."

Apocalpse took out a blade that we recognized, the same one wehad killed the snake with, and lifted it up to strike, we closed our eyes, ready to die.........but nothing happened, the blade didn't come. Apocalypse looked confused, as did Palpatine, who suddenly felt without his powers.

Suddenly a flash, and we were elsewhere, I was still injured, but Apocalypse and Palpatine, and a whole host of other people and beings were there, with chains and energy around them, binding their powers and negating them.

"What the HELL?!?" shouted Palpatine, struggling against his bonds, "WHO...forget that......WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"

"Welcome to Ga-Ri-Hoast," said a voice as a man walked up, flanked by a dozen men with swords, "I am Tyronis."

"Am I in Heaven?" we asked.

"No." said another voice, as Chronis appeared, flanked by a dozen men with swords as well, "We're on trial."

I then noticed that the two Avatars were bound as well, except without the energy buffs.

"We're in a courtroom?" muttered Palpatine, "Crap."

"WELCOME." said a booming voice, "TO THE TRIAL OF REALITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	15. Chapter 12

**LEGEND OF THE SORAI**

A/N: SO we've reached the final chapter or so. I think this will be the final chapter, though there might be an epilogue chapter, just to straighten everything out that doesn't get taken care of in this chapter. So. This chapter is called the Trial. the title behind it is evident, everyone is on trial for their part thus far in the grand scheme of everything from Apocalypse Game until now. I am sure you are wondering about the whole incident with The Doctor and The Sliders, that will be made clear as well.

**Chapter 12: Legend of the Sorai. Trial. Tribulation.**

Being a prisoner was the last thing I wanted, but there wasn't really any offers on the plate. When Apocalypse, Palpatine and I had appeared, and been greeted, we were informed we were under arrest. Palpatine and Apocalypse had chains and cuffs placed on them, as well as bracelets like mine when I had been under Palpatine's command. Apocalypse had a bit more, as he was a demi-being. Apparently a girdle was placed on him because of his power, so it would constantly drain him, leaving him powerless, and unable to maintain a connection with the time stream. cuffs were placed on Us (Dragon and I in co-form), but nothing else, though I suspected, that the many guards around the area, everytime we went through a junction probably served as a reminder.

We came to a building that said jail. It looked small, but something told me that looks are always deceiving. I went in, followed by Chronis and Tyronis, who apparently had keys. Palpatine and Apocalypse were led elsewhere, probably to quarters suited to them. though I found out later, ours were better off.

As soon as we entered the building, we were amazed. We had expected a common prison, with nexus capabilities. What we encountered was more to be a mansion, it was nice. As soon as we entered, our cuffs disengaged, and disappeared. I later learned, the same didn't happen to Apocalypse and Palpatine.

"Okay," we said, "We'd like an explanation."

"We're under arrest," said Chronis, "Until the Trial."

"What Trial?" we asked, "For what?"

"It's complicated," said Tyronis, "If Phoenix were here, he'd be able to explain it, as he is more familiar with this, but apparently the Legend of the Sorai want us to stand trial for damage to the multi-verse."

"Where is Phoenix?" we asked, suddenly feeling a bit worried, as an Avatar was missing.

"That's complicated," said Tyronis, "We think he ascended, you know like the Ancients in the Stargate show."

"He what?" we said, "did he die....?"

"well...." said Chronis, before another voice answered...."No."

we four turned to see a being glittering, "Phoenix?" we said.

"No," said the being, "I am You, Dragon, well, I will be you, but right now know this, you cannot allow the verdict for the good to be guilty, otherwise all hope is lost."

then with that, the being, the other us, disappeared.

"That was weird," said Chronis, "He looked like you Dragon, except he looked more in Sync then Integrated, like the Dragon and human aspects had both accepted power and merged to be alive at the same time."

"the point is," said Tyronis sitting on the couch that was in our apartment, which from what I heard, everyone who had been fighting the dark had gotten a spacious apartment, "that this trial apparently isn't to judge who is right or wrong, but about the damage done to the multi-verse."

a new voice entered the conversation, "That is correct Tyronis," said the voice, "Or should I say Calvin Harth?"

Suddenly Tyronis became human, a young man about 16, with spikey blonde hair, Calvin Harth, if you read the comics, you'd remember he was a six year old kid with the anthromorph tiger Hobbes.

"Grozit," said Calvin, "How'd you do that Fowl?"

"Fairy Magic," said Artemis Fowl the second, "Greetings everyone, I'm just in from the administration, the trial is set for three hours from now, the Legend of the Sorai will be presiding, everyone involved in this affair will be on trial, Phoenix will be as well, now that he's been found."

"Wait...." said Calvin, "You've got me confused, why aren't you going to be on trial?"

"Peacekeeping forces," said Fowl, "Holly and our allies, those that came with us aren't on trial, due to the fact that we found out that our idea to go to the multi-verse was an order from the Sorai."

"Who or what is The Legend of the Sorai?" we asked, Dragon was more curious, as the name sounded familiar, but couldn't place it.

"You will find out soon Lieutenant," said Fowl, then turned to leave, then looked back, "Oh, and Kestral is in the hospital wing, the damage is fixed, but she is sleeping, we will have her next to you during the trial for her safety."

"Her safety?" we asked.

"You'll understand," said Fowl as he left.

"Now I'm confused," said Calvin as he changed back into Tyronis form, then turned back to human form, "but I like the fact that I can change back, I like this, I think Suze will like it as well."

Susie Derkins, Calvin's longtime friend/romantic interest, though when he was six they were....at best....enemies.

I turned on the television, hoping to find something to watch, instead I found a list, of people, one was "those involved since the beginning," another was, "Those who were brought in by incidents," another was, "Command line junctures, and finally as I got down to the end, "Those dead, not on trial, exonerated because of." This trial was going to be huge, but I didn't see anything, couldn't find anything about who was covering the trial, if there was going to be any coverage.

"Does anyone think there is a lot more here, that we don't know about?" asked Chronis after he too had looked at the list.

"I will remain reserved," said Tyronis laying on the couch, "Come on, lets get some shut eye, I have a hunch this will be a long day."

"Agreed," said Chronis and us.

**Three Hours Later**

"Knock, knock, knock." silence, "Knock, Knock, Knock."

Chronis was the one who got up, the rest of us, looked groggy and confused, then remembered where we were.

"Greetings," said the man who entered, flanked by two troopers, wearing light armor and repeater pistols, "I am Seina Yamada."

Dragon and I were startled for a second, wasn't this the same guy who we encountered in our fight with the souped up clones, but if it was the same guy, he didn't recognize us.

"I assume you're here to bring us to the trial," said Chronis.

"Yes," said Seina, "The trial is to start in half an hour, all are expected to be there now, seated."

We looked at him, "Lieutenant," we said, "Where is the one called Phoenix?"

Seina looked at us, with a 'Do not refer to me by my rank, or you will regret it.' look. So he was a bit pompous, then again, all Jurians were, "That is not for discussion at this time Sir, what matters is that the trial will be focusing partially on your part, and what Phoenix did do, as well as the Dark Council's involvement."

We gulped, the Dark Council, trying to convince me they were the good guys, thought they were dealt with, must have been found.....then I realized; Palpatine, and the others....that was the Dark Council.

"Come," he said, "We will go now."

we walked out the building, and found others coming down the stairs, for a building that looked one story, it had at least three floors and each place looked equally spacious, so I figured someone had figured out good geometry. The guard around most of us, most of us being those who had fought for the light was considerably light, however as we crossed the main courtyard, we saw that the dark siders had considerably more guards and armor, in fact there were several airborne things with room for two people in them and a small mini gun on the underneath. Most of the dark siders were those who I'd met at various points, but some looked new, one that stood out was a creature who had iron balls, the type that they used to use on prisoners back in the medieval era, dragging behind him, plus a rope around his middle, then I saw why, he was a flyer, obviously if the rope failed, the chains would hold him back. Something told us that these chains had magic running through them, since the creature had to be a gargoyle...or something worse.

Seina just happened to be looking at the creature as well, and sighed, "That's megatron," he said, with disgust, "we found him a while ago."

"Wait," we said, "Phoenix destroyed him, we thought he would be gone for good."

"He did die," said Seina, "But apparently power like his doesn't, he apparently jumped ship to something more evil, even if it didn't have power, he wanted to make a statement."

"How'd you capture him?" asked Calvin, "There's no way he just gave up."

"It took a full force of my men to capture him," said Seina, "I lost a lot of good men, Palpatine should be happy to know that his old play buddy is here."

something made Dragon and I do a double take, something didn't feel right, all of the powered dark siders were here. Did anyone think it odd that none of them were trying to escape? We looked around, yet couldn't find any place to escape from, but we felt that if they wanted to escape or cause damage, they could. It was Calvin who broke the silence right then.

"I want an explanation now," he said, stopping as Dragon and Chronis stepped around him, "I want to know why both sides are being put on trial, I've seen a good portion of the people we've fought, not even have to be in chains, yet, I, Dragon and Chronis are in chains. I saw a dozen or so Jurians who joined us, not in chains, I see at least one of the Star Gate corps, they're not in chains. So someone tell me, why we're in chains!"

Seina sighed, "That's not for you to ask, now march, before I have you forced in there." he growled.

"Make me?" said Calvin, "I think not, you want to start something, then let's, but you'll be answering to a BlackWatch Commander, and I don't think you want to do that." Calvin was all civility, but the way he spoke, spoke more danger. BlackWatch was an elite unit of Shield, you didn't mess with them, they were the ones who you didn't want to think about in a war. At the same time, Calvin's chains snapped as he started flickering.

Flickering? okay, that's a new one, we didn't think any of us flickered.

"Human!" said Seina pointing a gun at him, "Stand down or you will be dealt with."

Most of the armor that was with the light had guns trained on him, but Calvin didn't seem to notice it. He was transforming....no, rephrase that, he was re-syncing back to Tyronis.

"This is no longer an issue," said Yamada, "Kill him!" Safeties clicked off, and laser sights turned on him, that was a lot of guns, we didn't think he'd survive if given the chance.

"Stand down Lieutenant," said a voice, "That is an order."

Chronis and us turned to see a dozen or so armored men pointing staff weapons at Seina and company, we saw at least two other units running towards the area, staffs at the ready.

"HE QUESTIONED MY AUTHORITY!" said Seina rather pissed off, "I WILL DO AS I SEE PLEASE!"

"By Order of High Command," said another voice, "Seina Yamada, You will step down or be shot right here." We looked to see three men walking with swords out, backed up by a flying bucket. I recognized the uniforms, Blades. Jurian Royal Commandos. Hitmen, assassins, kidnappers. you name it, the Blades were the equivalent of BlackWatch, but not as high strung or out there as BlackWatch were.

Calvin/Tyronis reached out and grabbed Seina and held him face to face, "Deal with the fact that you're a low sect caste pal," he said, "Deal with the fact that while you may be a lieutenant, you still bow to royalty, just because you have guard duty here, doesn't mean squat. I think your superiors will see to it that you get janatorial duty or worse once this is over." With that Seina was kicked in the stomache as Tyronis put him down and walked over him. The rest of the troops who had been under Seina's command looked at each other, at the Ori troopers and three Blades, and decided not to follow suit and went back to directing people.

The leading Blade commander and Prior came over to talk to us. "Sorry about that," said the Prior whose name I learned was Nur-uio, "Yamada was security chief on board a ship, thought that made him special, then getting this, felt like he was rising up, got to big headed.

Now, if you're wondering, just how this Seina differs from GXP series. Well what happened in the tv show, never actually ever occured, Yamada was born on Jurai to a low caste clan, and managed to get into GXP, but never amounted to anything. He was related to the Musaki clan, but that was pretty much it. No one liked the Yamada clan. They had once been high ups, but somewhere along the centuries, something went sour, and they were cast down. From what I hear, they had tried to take over as rulers.

"As BlackWatch," said Tyronis, "I'd like to know what's going on."

"We can't actually tell you a lot," said the Blade Commander, whose name as Kulsco, "Except that this was a rushed job to arraign an assembly, the Legend of course were ready, but a lot of us were transported, those that you see here, are those that were brought in."

"Where is Phoenix?" asked Tyronis, "He was the leader, true leader of all that was going on."

"No one has seen him since Tatooine," said Nur-uio, "When Dragon went pissy, he disappeared, Chronis doesn't know, and Chronis knows a lot."

Chronis gave a dark smile, "Let me put it this way," he said, "He's not here, he may have ascended, that's all I know."

"Lets get into the courtroom," we said, "We think this would be a perfect opportune moment to get everything finished, and then back to the field, we're aching for some fun."

Walking we saw that the dark siders were in a different setting, their area was roped off with bars around it, and from what we saw, electrified. Whoever set this up really wanted the dark to know it's place. behind bars. We saw a few others that we hadn't seen when we had arrived. A robot and two humans walking together, we did a double take, then we recognized the robot; Cat Dis, aka Catastrophic Disaster, Dragon's companion, the other two were Banpei and Sigel. From what we saw, They had become human, and we understood, they had been with Dragon when this had happened. We saw another woman as well, talking with Cat, we knew her as Urd, Norn of the Future, Cat was shaking his head, and Urd was nodding, but we could see tears forming in her eyes, yes, our sight was that good. One of the guards then obstructed our view, "You'll forgive me sir," he said lightly into our ear, "But your sight has been noticed, and would be appreciated if you were to keep it to yourself, or we will blindfold you for the duration of this trial." We looked and saw it was one of the fairies that Artemis traveled with. We looked over and saw Holly looking at us pointedly, with a look of 'not now,' on her face. We nodded and withdrew our sight. The guard nodded, and then moved on. Then the judges entered.

"You will rise for the presiding judges," said a voice throughout the room. Judges? Well, I guess Legend of the Sorai meant more then one.

**"Lord Steven Strange,"** said the voice, **"Judge of the Mystic, the arcane, and the magix; head judge."**

**"Lady Belldandy Morisato,"** said the voice, **"Judge of purity, holiness, justice, and love; assistant judge.**"

**"Lord Tenchi Musaki,**" said the voice, **"Judge of life, battles, honor, and power; junior judge."**

**"Sir Tiberius,"** said the voice, **"Judge of what is never as it seems; attorney."**

**"Quin,**" said the voice, **"Specialist in deception and lies; soothsayer."**

then the final being came through and both sides gasped, we even gasped, because this wasn't ever a possibility we thought.

**"John Avery Whitaker,"** said the voice, **"Follower of God, voice of justice, voice of truth, guardian of the one earth where there are no powers; adjucator."**

Then a new face appeared above them, and I saw lettering across it, 'Spiritus Mundi,' so that's where we were, the one place out of time, space and everything else, and the voice spoke,_ "I am the legend of the Sorai, I am Society's Original Rating Against Incursion, the power that was, is and will be."_

Now we were confused, these six beings made up the power of Spiritus Mundi, or was there something else here going on, that we didn't know or understand?

_"I know that many of you are asking this one question,"_ said the being, _"These six are those who have sworn their allegiance to justice and hope, peace and life, love and everything else. John Avery Whitaker is the one being in this tribunal who is a non power, but because he fights for truth and the Way, and those dedicated to that path, he is an honored member, the others are the regular members, we all want one thing; harmony. hence the fact that bringing both the light and dark to Spiritus Mundi. It is a risk, but the only way in here is through invitation, so we are safe from those on the Dark side who would try and rescue their compatriots."_ The face glanced over in the dark's direction and seemed to glare at Palpatine and Apocalypse. They seemed to be fidgeting, but when that look hit them, they seemed to pale, and stop whatever they were doing.

"This trial will commence now," said the bailiff, a fairy, "Witnesses will be called as needed, otherwise, you shall sit and keep quiet."

With that, the trial commenced.

**Elsewhere: outside of the trial compound. forested area.**

The forest area had a sparse patrol of guards, because there was no way anything was going to come in that way. The forest area was one of the few natural openings back to normal reality, and the opening was situated in Oz. more specifically the Wizard's castle. the place was more impenetrable then it had been when Dorothy had come, in fact it was because of the war going on that Oz itself had become more harder to escape to. These days, Dorothy was one of the few allowed in to Oz, let alone into the Wizard's castle. The place wasn't so friendly anymore as it used to be, but then again, after several attempted invasions by Palpatine because of the power that Glenda and the Wizard had found, would you want to be? When Dorothy had fought the Wicked Witch, who had been an agent of Palpatine's, the Flying Monkey's had alligned with Oz, originally Oz had no air power, but the monkey's were one thing to be feared. The movie didn't make them all that deadly. they in fact...were. They had sharp talons on both their hands and their feet. They were a lot more intelligent then the movie had them out to be, also the Witch had dumbed down their intelligence so they wouldn't depose her, if they found she had forced them to work for her. They carried blades dipped in scorpion poison, along with the flower dust that Dorothy and her companions had almost died by falling asleep in. The former soldiers that The Witch had used, the Winkie's were fierce fighters. They were the special command that kept watch over Castle Oz, which was where the Wizard, Glenda, and Dorothy resided. The Tin woodsman, the Scarecrow and the Coward-less lion as he now had courage and power each commanded a regiment. Toto, apparently at some point had undergone and transformation after being bit by a viral-beast that had escaped a hidden lab in the Witch's castle. the beast had been destroyed, but not before hurting toto....who could now transform at will into a semi-humaniod being. He could also speak. Were-beings were known in the land, but were-dogs were the least well known as dogs weren't supposed to have the gene even if bitten.

Anyhow, the castle was impenetrable, and both sides of the gate knew that, even though a half regiment guarded the castle side, and a full and a half regiment guarded the spiritus side. The gates were usually kept closed, but because of the trial, should there be a reason that arose, the gates would be open. Along with the Winkie regs on this side was one demi-being and two psi-wards. Nadine who had been D.W's imaginary friend was one of the few Sras-cona that was allowed into Oz whenever. The Sras-cona were beings who had immense power, but had to keep it in check, that's why Nadine in most of her appearances had all the rings, because she needed to keep her power in check, the two Psi-wards, Rubella and Prunella Prufrock had known about Nadine when she had made contact with D.W. Because of their sight they had made sure Nadine was okay on her incursions to their reality. Nadine was one of the guards of Spiritus Mundi, which is why no one who found Spiritus Mundi left, usually those who found Spiritus Mundi either died, or were looking to escape and become something far greater. Rubella was psi-versing with a guard on the outskirts of the forest, doing an hourly check in. "everything's okay on his side," she said to Nadine and her sister, "the trial is going along well, so far no convictions have come forth, but the dark siders are getting antsy, okay, rephrase that, Palpatine, Megatron, and Apocalypse are."

Nadine looked up from where she lay resting, and opened one eye, "should I order a double guard on the other side as well as more patrol on the main end of the forest?" Nadine was one who preferred to have more power out in the open, then in hiding. which explained a lot with her, why she was feared.

Prunella who was "watching" things out in reality, shifted her focus back to normal. "Under normal circumstances, no," she said, hesitantly, "However, I'm seeing things out in the blue yonder which worry me, Oz is still safe, but there are parts of the Mundi right now that could easily collapse and there would be easier ways in that aren't guarded."

"That's it," said Rubella, as she picked up her com, "I'm calling for two regs of Flying Monkey's, as well as whatever the Munchkins have in the way of air support."

What was surprising, though the munchkins were rather short, they had a lot of powerful weapons. The lollipop squadron who Dorothy had met, had she met them in full armor, would have been afraid, they were called the Lollipop squadron, because the bodies of their dead were done up like lollipops. They were the special forces of the Munchkins, brutal, fast, and hard. They had portal jumpers, so they could be anywhere fast. The in-joke in political circles was that if you pissed a big wig off, you'd get lollied by lunch. not much a joke these days, when most of the parliament was controlled by the Munchkins. Their air support was no joke either. Since they didn't have want to have to drive their planes, they used one person gyro-copters, but these copters were fast and deadlier then regular copters. they had the normal wing span and everything, but they were outfitted with energy weapons. As much as the Munchkins deplored energy use, (most of their homes ran on oil lamps, and basements where the food was stored,) they had three labs that were electrically conditioned, where a lot of the weapons were fashioned. There were three regiments of copters with the energy weapons on them, and then five regiments with regular machine guns and cannons. If both groups left, then you knew somewhere was in trouble. The munchkins also had several anti-air weapons as well. net cannons that shot nets that were electrically charged, as well as a couple of cannons that shot out something like metal, that expanded as it flew out, then shattered on impact. the Impact cannons were the one thing that was feared even by Winkies. Usually as the Winkie's charged in, Impact cannons fired to give support to them, though several times a few Winkie's had been hit by stray pieces and died, that's not the bad part though, the fact that the shrapnel is active, because it's bio-enginnereed, it can reanimate the body, that's why there is usually a twenty minute wait between the firing and the charge. The first few times, the commanders finally had to come to terms with what to do.

"No," said Prunella, "Something out there wants more damage, whatever it is, wants to control, we will not play into it's hands."

"Wait." said Rubella, "Nadine, I think I know who might be controlling the action out there, and I know who Prunella saw."

Nadine looked at Rubella, "Your joking," she said, "The Doctor destroyed him, there is no way that he could return, The Master is officially gone."

End of Season three of current series, the Doctor fought against his Arch-nemesis The Master, the guy who kept trying to control everything, and had defeated him and then killed him, for once, something had been right, but if The Master had somehow been brought back, then things were way out of proportion.

"I think this trial was what he wanted to happen," said Prunella, looking at the forest, "He wanted everyone in one place, in ONE PLACE, from there he could move and no one would be able to stop him."

"Cut the cord to OZ!" Nadine screamed as she realized what might happened, "You guards stay here, but cut the cord, then spread out, Rubella, inform the guards around the trial that there is going to be company soon."

The two sisters did, sending the messages, then snapped their fingers as their battle-garb attuned to them. they had been wearing their casual wear, flowing skirts that most wicca wore, they now wore black leather wardrobe, and each had a sword at their side, along with several daggers across their chest. It was the staff they each held that identified them as Guardians of the Mundi. Warriors dedicated to protection of Spiritus Mundi.

**Elsewhere: The trial.**

So far, it had been boring. literally, we could have slept, there was no reason to be conscious at the moment. However, that was until we over'heard' one of the guards receive a message. From what we could decipher, Spiritus Mundi was about to be overrun, but there were to be no worries. The Guardians of the Mundi would take care of it. Something didn't sit right, how could one get into Spiritus Mundi....unless they knew of the secrets to get in.

We looked at Palpatine and Apocalypse, and used our sight. We knew we'd get in trouble, but if our guess was right, they were doing what we knew they'd end up doing. We were right. they were asleep. But they were humming with energy, no one hums with energy, not even us when we sleep. We felt a tap on our shoulder, it was the guard who had talked to me earlier.

"I asked you earlier not to do that kid," he said, "I will have to bind you this time." he pulled out a binder for our eyes, but we spoke up first.

"The message you received, from whoever, we think we know how the invasion might happen," we hoped that might convince him. We were right. He blinked, then looked at Holly, and said something to her, that was directed only at her. She winked out from there, and came over to us. By this time, the guard had asked me to come with him.

"Explain yourself Dragon," said a terse Holly.

I explained, about how we'd overheard the message from whoever, to the guards about the imminent invasion, and how we'd noticed Palpatine and Apocalypse asleep, but brimming with energy, that didn't seem natural for anyone still energy locked.

"Frack!" she spit, "I didn't see that as a possiblity, "Dragon, wait here, I'm releasing you from this trial, the energy binders are off, so go head and armor up."

We did as she said, it felt good to be alive again. Our sword at our side again, our powers returning. We looked at Holly, she seemed to be meditating, but the guard told us that she was using her limited astral talents to talk to a few others. Soon enough she came back to us.

"There is a situation," she said, "Three wormholes were created in a region of space that is renown for being unstable, if The Master is behind this, then he's going to invade here. Palpatine and Apocalypse obviously knew about that, that's why they knew they'd be captured, they wanted this to happen, and we played into their hands. We'll keep the trial going as long as we need to, most of whom I've been in contact with, are on the outside, but there were a couple on the inside who will relay information to select groups, as of now, I am appointing Dragon full command."

The guard we were with saluted me, and we saluted him back, "At ease soldier," we said, "We want full patrol now. We want whatever air supremacy you have up and ready. All soldiers not on duty are to be active now, Any and all defensive weaponry is to be set up at strategic locations. It's time to fight back."

A young woman and two wizard-esque woman ran up to the soldier and saluted. He looked at them and bowed, as did we, figuring they were something that was worth bowing to. "Who is the officer in Charge?" asked the one in the blue dress.

"That would be us," we said, "I am Dragon, Avatar of the Dragon, Last of the Dragon Clan, Holder of the Dragon's Tooth."

The blue dress woman looked surprised, and then bowed, the other two didn't know what to do, but then bowed, as blue dress looked at them.

"I am Nadine," said the blue dress, "One of the monitors of Spiritus Mundi, these two women here, are Rubella and Prunella Prufrock, They are Wicca, as well as that, they belong to the Order of Mundi, those who have dedicated their lives to protecting Spiritus Mundi."

Suddenly we looked up as the light changed, that's when it happened, the light hadn't changed, rather the sky had partially disappeared as landing craft suddenly started floating down.

"Do it!" we shouted.

The alarm worked as we had expected. Three craft were hit from the trees with mortar fire, blowing up on contact. Our guess was that a large enough ship was over the wormhole, and then was dropping the landers which were five to ten man craft through its shuttle bays. The wormholes were obviously big enough to fit a large star craft, which would mean we'd need something big to shove up it's butt.

More kept dropping in, mortar and rocket fire was taking out a good portion, but the ambush couldn't take out everything. Those that landed were met by rushing guards. Most had swords, a few had guns, but most of the holding force had swords, against the enemies that had everything, from powers to whatever. Prunella, Rubella, Nadine and we stayed back, issuing orders. We could tell they wanted to fight, and they knew we wanted to fight, but right now things would have to stay the way they were.

"We repeat," we said, "We need air support or something more, right now we're getting pushed back, the forest ambush is working, but there's still a lot more on the ground, and most of the guards are pinned down, If we loose any part of the Mundi we're screwed!"

The floating junkers were moving in, but they had to keep their distance as they were mainly floating weapons. Nadine had cut the cord, so we wouldn't get any Munchkin or Flying Monkey support, the only thing we had from Oz was the mortar and rocket fire.

"HOLD POSITIONS!" we shouted, "DON'T LET THEM PUSH THROUGH!"

By our estimate, there were thirty landers on the ground, coupled with the fact that there was still rain coming down, there would be enough for an invasion force. Suddenly our com beeped, "We have movement near the trial location," said a voice, "I'm reading....zzzzzt!" Suddenly we understood, keep this location occupied, go after the trial. We swore, Nadine looked at us pointedly, but saw what we showed her. "Go," she said, "You will have to do it Dragon, we can take care of here."

Doing the motions we moved into our dragon-beast form, and then transported to the trial location. Now I'm sure you're wondering, weren't we near the location. No. when we had left, we'd gone near the forest, because we all knew that's where the incursion would happen, don't ask us, ask the writer.

We arrived and it was chaos, most of the prisoners were backing up as two huge and ugly mecha-walkers moved in on the place, spewing demonoid troopers. They looked up at us as we flamed in, then came after us, we roared our challenge, and then ran at them on all fours, smashing through the lot of them. The walkers were AT-AT's, we brought them down fast as they were heating up weaponry. Whatever these demons were, they were allied with someone else, probably one of Apocalypse's men. Then we saw him. A man in bio-kenetic blue armor.

"Sssssssssinister," we growled, "We suspected you'd be behind this." We rushed him. Bad idea on our part. He lifted his hand and all of a sudden our perception suddenly shifted as we found ourselves tumbling up.

"face it dragon," he said as he lifted another hand which held a needle in it, "You're about to be Old news. Old."

We tried reforming on the ground, but it was impossible, we were about to lose, and the Universe was about to die a thousand and more deaths. We roared at him in anger, we roared more as the needle went in.

Slumping to the ground, we hissed in pain. We heard laughing overhead as screaming started, suddenly it felt like a weight had gone off us. So this is what heaven feels like. Suddenly, we saw some one looking at us. "Dragon," said the voice, "Giving up so easily, I'd have expected better from my brother in power." We looked at the speaker, but we couldn't see who it was, "Face it dragon, you were always hotheaded, but we're going to put them on the run now, for the sake of everything, and the one you love. After all, if Kestral dies, do you want to go on?" Whoever this person was, was pissing us off, we roared in anger, feeling more strength. "My strenghth to yours Dragon," said the Speaker, "It's time you accepted it...become THE COSMIC!"

The power rushed into us, and we all of a sudden felt a sync that was unlike anything we'd ever felt before, whatever it was, we were whole and powerful enough. Turning, we saw that Sinister and his creeps had made it in, but that would stop now. "SSSSSSSSINIIISSSSSSTER!" we roared, "FACE US!"

Sinister turned and looked at us, puzzled, then stepped back, "there is," he gasped as we reached out and grabbed him, "No way, you're supposed to be dead." Snapping his neck would have been to easily. We threw him up into the air and blew a fire blast at him, incinerating him, permanently. The demonoids looked at their no longer existant boss, then at me, then came after me. We dealt with them easily, ripping them to shreds as if they didn't exist. Palpatine and Apocalypse and by this time Megatron had gotten out, most of the other Dark siders running, but getting clipped and brought down. We took after the three of them, then a rather odd thing happened, a police box appeared, and man stepped out.

"It's about time you three got here," he said. It was the Master. Oh crap.

"Can we feast upon him now Master?" asked Megatron who we could tell by this time was hungry.

"Yes." said The Master, "End Him, END REALITY!"

We started backpedaling, the master was giving them power, we were so screwed. Suddenly, we stopped backpedaling, as we had run into something squishy We looked up to see.....Thor?

"Your power and mine together Cosmic One," the thunder God rumbled, "Together, we shall prevail."

"Together you all will fail," roared the master laughing as he came forward with his swords.

"Not," said a new voice, "IF we have anything to say about it."

We looked around, Kestral, was holding to large swords, surrounding her were several other beings, then I saw one, coming out of nowhere, flaming hair, Excalibur by his side, Phoenix.

"You survive Phoenix," said The Master sounding a rather disappointed, "We thought we'd disposed of you after you retrieved Alderann.

"Going to take a lot to get rid of an Avatar," said Tyronis coming forth as well, "Chronis is ready to fight as well."

Chronis stepped forward, his dual time blades out and ready, "We ARE UNITED!" we shouted as we stepped and raced into the fray, as more dark siders gathered.

Lightening struck as we clashed, we noticed a couple of times that there were a couple other gods in the mix, and we realized that Olympus must have been involved.

An hour later, The Master lay tied up with every binding available, the same with Palpatine, Apocalypse, Urias, Artemais, Megatron, and a few other dark entities. They were all at sword point. We were still in beast form.

"This trial convenes now," said a new voice, as The Doctor stepped forward, "I judge you all guilty, the crime? trying to destroy life. The sentence? your destruction."

"You always were the compassionate one Doctor," said The Master, "Who will do your dirty work this time?"

The doctor pulled out a gun and shot each of them before The Master finished speaking. "Times change," said the Doctor sadly, "Things change."

Then someone else appeared, or someones else.

"We are the Preservers," said the beings, "By our watch you are all scheduled to die now."

"Wrong," said a new voice, "As the power of Olympus, I overrule that."

Thor stepped forward and bowed as Zeus and Loki and Hera came forth from a portal, "Preservers," said Zeus, "You have meddled enough, since the dawn and forth, by this order, you are no longer allowed to meddle, what ever happens happens, but we are closing the realities off. Everyone will be sent back, but will remember this day. The day that Death almost triumphed." Then Zeus turned to us, "Dragon, you are now the Cosmic Being that has been prophesied, in fact it was you who saved yourself, you cannot return to your plane of reality, you must ascend, you must be the Comic Guard."

"Not without me," said Kestral, "I love him way too much."

"You are the Cosmic Mother," said Zeus bowing before her, "You are the power behind the power, it is your will that shall shape the future that is come."

We stood together and adressed everyone who was gathered, even those who weren't, we knew would hear this, "On this day, the power of the Dragon, the Power of strength ascends. You are not alone. You know that there are allies out there, blessed be everyone of you, you are not alone, you are not weak, nor shall you ever be weary. This is the day that the light won, this is the day that we showed the Darkness that Light shall always prevail. After this day, the darkness shall be fully destroyed, and the light shall be made glorius as it was meant to be. ON this day, I dragon and my wife Kestral ascend, you will always be in our hearts and minds. All of you. Blessings!"

With that, Dragon and Kestral were no more.

"Everyone listen up," said Zeus, "portals are appearing both here and in space, you will go home, you must remember that after this day, no more interdimensional travel or wars will happen. Those caught breaking that rule and the others will be executed. The streams of life must flourish, Life is dying, it must live. This shall begin the Fifth age of Life, the Age of the Ageid, those that will life!"

Everyone disappeared, back to their realities, soon all that were left in Mundi were a few Gods and demi's.

"So," said Q to Jean Luc whose portal was still open, "I told you this would happen, But I never saw it happening like this, nor my being a cause. Capitan, the next time we meet, know this, you shall be dead, but not. You will have ascended, the Continuum things that you are what is needed for the next generations."

Picard nodded, "Forward thinking finally agreed with the ruling council." then he disappeared.

The others looked around and then they too disappeared. Portals closed, and everyone was home.

**The End.**

**Epilogue.**

One person looked around at the trashed nature of this place, "Crap," said Nadine, as both Prunella and Rubella had been recalled, how am I going to clean up this mess? A bolt of energy boiled through the place and it was clean. Nadine looked up and bowed to the heavens. "Thank you milord," she said. "Thank you for everything."

**THE END.**

**Thank you for reading Legend of the Sorai. Thank you for taking time to read this. This is the last of my series that started a long time ago, that I never expected to go this far. I am now going to start a new path of writing, I don't know where it will take me, but I can say this much. There will be no more multi-crossovers, they are done for now. As for the ending. This is how I expected it. I shortened it, but it's still how it ended. Thanks ya'll.**


End file.
